You're Who's Brother?
by screw off maria
Summary: Ivy goes with her brother, Mr. Kennedy on tour with Raw. She get a contract and is now a WWE Diva. What happens when she falls in love with a special person? JeffOc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ivy and any other characters you don't know. Everyone else belong to themselfs and to WWE. **

**_A/N:_ This is my first WWE story on here. Be patient on me. Please be nice and tell me what you think, and I'll try to do better. Just to let you know, Mr. Kennedy does not do drugs in the beginning to make this story work. He could do it later. I just don't know yet. I haven't got that far. Anyway, Enjoy the first chapter!**

I sighed and pulled my red hair with black and light purple streaks through it out of my eyes. I looked around for my brother, Ken Anderson. You probably know him as Mr. Kennedy. Yep, I'm the cocky, arrogant, loud talker from the WWE's little sister. Only he's not like that in real life. He is the sweetest person you will ever meet.

"Ivy," I turned hearing my name being called. Ken was walking out of the airport terminal, carrying his bags. I smiled and ran to him. He dropped his bags and gave me a hug. "Are you starting to be like Jeff Hardy with that look?" Ken asked, pulling away from me to get a better look at me.

You see I have natural wavy red hair, which I decided to color because I am an artist and want to be different. So in a way, I guess I'm like Jeff. I shook my head at Ken and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, picked up his bags and followed me to our car. We bought it and our apartment together. I take care of the apartment and drive our car to my job as a waitress at the restaurant Pinckey's.

"Hey, Ivy, I was wondering if you wanted to come along with the Raw tour for a while. I really want you to come. You'll get to meet everyone. Including Jeff Hardy." Ken said nudging my side as I opened the trunk for him to but in his bags. He knew about my crush on the Hardys and Shannon Moore. I have always liked them. They are so hot and funny. It's hard not to like them.

I hit Ken on the back of the head, making him forget about the question, because I didn't know how to answer it yet, and got in the car, smiling when I heard him go 'OW!' He got in the car, frowning and flicked me off. I flicked him off with two hands and then put the keys in the car and left the parking lot. Ken changed the radio station, sat back and told me about his trip. I smiled and nodded when I thought I had to and navigated my way to our apartment.

We reached it not soon after and I parked in our parking space. We got out of the car and I helped him take his bags into the apartment. We had a nice two story apartment. On the first floor we had a kitchen, living room, and a bathroom. On the second floor we had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. My room had light purple walls with gold trim and ceiling, and a black fuzzy carpet. I had a black and gold bed with fuzzy dark purple pillows. I had a desk with a laptop and a CD rack, filled with CD's.

Ken went to his room and I followed him. I sat on his bed, which was blue with red pillows. His walls were blue and he had a black carpet. His walls were filled with posters of his favorite bands and movies and all of his WWE magazine covers and pictures. He also had pictures of himself with all the titles he has ever won.

I smiled as I looked at everything he has done in wrestling. I've wanted to and I've been trained by Ken to do it, but I've never got a chance. Ken looked at me and stopped unpacking. He smiled at me and sat next to me, putting his arm around me.

"Please come on this tour with me. I need you to. You need to do something better than going to that boring old restaurant, going to the library, going home, going to sleep, and repeating the same thing every day." Ken shook my shoulders and I smiled.

"I wish I could, Ken, but I have to get out of work and my boss doesn't let anyone off for at least a week. At the most you could have off are three or four days." I shrugged and Ken frowned.

"Forget your job. You could get a new one. You could get one anywhere. You are smart, athletic, beautiful, and the kindest person ever." He smiled and kneeled in front of me. "Please come with me!" He spread out his arm and looked at me expectantly.

I thought about it and sighed. "Fine, I'll come with you." He yelled out, gleefully and was about to hug me when I put my hand up to stop him. "I'll only come with you if you try to help me find a new job, okay?" He nodded and I let him hug me. I smile and hugged him back, wondering how everything was going to plan out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to make Randy kinda of a bad guy, but don't get mad at me. He will get nicer in time. I want you guys to start telling me how I'm doing. Enjoy!**

I hung up the phone and looked at Ken. I had just talked to my boss, and I had told him that I wanted to quit. He let me go but not after he tried to get me to stay.

I smiled at Ken and hugged him. "When are we going to look for a new job for me?" I asked him, getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen. Ken got up and followed me, sitting on the counter as I made us pasta and chicken. He smiled and he helped me set the table as we sat and talked about where I could get a new job. The thing that confused me was that he had a gleam in his eye, the one he gets when he is keeping a secret. I wanted to know, but I didn't knowing that I would probably find out soon.

I put the pasta onto the plate and then put the chicken on it. I poured the sauce over it and served it. We sat there and ate, talking about the movie I recently saw with him. When we were through, Ken helped me clean up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. We then went to the living room and watched CSI, which is my favorite show besides Raw, Smackdown, and ECW.

Ken's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. He smirked at me and answered it. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. He paused, letting the person talk. "Yeah, Ivy's coming with us. I just made her quit her job, so she could come."

Ken laughed and gasped dramatically, "I'm not a bad brother, I happen to be a great one. Just remember what I told you the other day." He held up a finger to me and left the room. I sat there thinking about what he said.

Ken came in after a few minutes and sat down next to me. I looked at him, waiting for him to talk. "That was Jeff. He was wondering if you were coming along with us. He told me he can't wait to see you." He nudged me with his elbow, smirking. I laughed and hugged him.

"Come on, let's go to bed. You have to relax before we leave" He nodded and went to his room. I smiled and relaxed on the couch, watching the news that came on after CSI.

The next few days were full of packing and having fun. We had finished packing and were on the plane to Las Vegas, Nevada. Ken was asleep, his head on my shoulder, while watched the on-flight movie, 'Night at the Museum'. I was tired but didn't go to sleep because, I had to wake Ken up when we landed or we would never get off the plane.

The movie ended and the captain came on and told us to get our seatbelts on. I woke up Ken and put on my seatbelt while he did the same. The plane landed and we got our carryons and my purse and went to the baggage claim. We got our suitcases and Ken told me to wait there while he went to find someone.

I stood there, waiting for Ken to get back with his mystery person when someone came up behind me. I looked up at Randy Orton and smiled, giving him a little wave. He smiled back, looking me up and down. "Are you waiting for someone, Babe?"

"Actually, Randy, I am. My brother will be back any minute now. And never call me 'babe' again." I smiled at him sarcastically. His smile fell off his face, and then returned.

"Feisty, just the way I like them. I hope to see you soon, baby. I might need you real soon." I smacked him upside the head and grabbed my bags, walking away form him, but still in the area Ken told me to be.I sat down on the bench and glared in the direction of Randy until he left.

I calmed myself down and looked around to see Ken walking with someone who had a hat and leather jacket on. I stood up and gave Ken a hug. I then looked at the person and saw it was Jeff Hardy. I smiled at him, while Ken introduced us.

"So you're the sister Ken keeps talking about. Nice to finally meet you," Jeff said, smiling at me. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back, looking at me strangely.

"I always give my brother's friends hugs." We laughed and we started walking to the rental car place to get a rental car. We got one and soon we were on our way to the hotel. Jeff sat in the back with me, so that the rest of our bags could go in the front. It wasn't a long ride, but I was really tired that I fell asleep on Jeff's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ Sorry it took so long. I have been working on another story on here and have more inspiration with that one. I will try to update this as much as I can. _

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Ivy, time to wake up. We're at the hotel." Jeff told me in his southern accent. I yawned, putting my arms around his neck.

"You can carry me. I don't feel like walking." I sat myself in his lap, trying to sleep some more. He laughed, amused at my actions. He carefully got out of the car, and carried me to where Ken was standing.

"Did my sister convince you to carry her?" Ken asked Jeff. He nodded, shifting me in his arms a little. "She must be tired. Get her to our room, I'll stay down here and when you put her to sleep, come down here and help me with the luggage." He handed Jeff the keycard. Jeff carried me into the building and onto the elevator.

He started talking to someone, but the only thing I heard was the name. I jumped out of Jeff's arms and looked at the person next to him. I glared at him. "It's you."

He smirked at me. "Nice to see you again, my feisty lady." I glared at him some more, hoping to god that he would leave us alone.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" I remanded him, walking towards him with my hand opened and ready to hit him. Jeff grabbed me, pulling me away from Randy.

"What is going on here?" He looked back and forth between Randy and me. "Ivy, Ken told me you didn't know anyone here."

"He was correct, but I met this cocky, arrogant person when Ken went to get you." I informed Jeff, then turning to address Randy. "I thought one hit in the head was good enough to knock some sense into you, but apparently not." He was going to say something, but it was cut off by the elevator dinging, and the door opening. I took the keycard from Jeff, saw that this was our floor and stepped of. I started looking for the room 905.

Jeff caught up to me, panting. "I'm sorry about what Randy did or said to you. He is only in character around girls he likes, or a family member of a superstar that isn't in wrestling." He took the key card from my hand and opened the door that was next to us.

I hugged him, and then went to see the rooms. It pretty much was like every other hotel room, but this room was a warm red color, with golden trim. The ceiling and carpet were white, and there were 3 beds. One was a twin, and the other were queens. There was a white couch in the middle of the room, facing a T.V. I flopped on the twin bed. The comforters were red with gold embroidery, while the pillows were gold with red embroidery. I sighed happily and laid on the very comfortable bed.

Jeff laid on the bed with me, playing with my hair. "I should get up and help Ken." I nodded, smiling.

"That you should. I need some pajamas for bed. Now scurry your little booty out of her." I stood him up, patting his lower back, not wanting to give him any ideas…yet. He looked over his shoulder at me, smirking.

"I'll be back my love!" He pranced off to the door, smiling when he heard me laughing.

"Don't be too long, for I fear my heart will die without you near my side." I said dramatically, playing along, and blowing a kiss to him. He acted as if he caught the kiss and put it in his pocket. He smiled and waved, going out the door. I couldn't help to look at his backside. I shook my head; he has a fine butt.

"When did I get so hyper?" I asked myself. I shrugged, turning on my side. I guess I must have gotten hyper after seeing Randy again. I crinkled my nose in confusion at my own thought. When does almost hitting a guy make me hyper? I shrugged again, closing my eyes.

After a few minutes I heard the door open. I smirked and turned on my back, pretending I was sleeping. I whipped the smile off my face and breathed like I was sleeping. I heard suitcases drop and someone walk over to me. "Ivy?" Ken asked, poking me. I quickly jumped up and grabbed him. He yelped and fell on the floor. I laughed and looked at Jeff who was laughing.

"My love!" I exclaimed, getting up and running over to him. I hugged him and looked at Ken. His mouth was open.

"When did this happen?" He asked. Jeff and I laughed.

"It didn't happen. We're playing." I told my brother. He nodded slowly. I got out of Jeff's arms, no matter how much I didn't want to and got my suitcase and brought it over to my bed. I opened it and got out my blue pajama pants with small WWE logos on it, and a Mr. Kennedy shirt that Ken had gotten me, and walked into the bathroom to change. I changed and walked back out after making sure that no one was changing.

I put my used clothes in the suitcase and jumped into bed. I sighed, happily feeling nice and warm in the covers. Ken and Jeff laughed at me. "Happy, Ivy?" Jeff asked me. I nodded and turned on my side.

"I hope you don't snore Jeff." I told him, mumbling.

"I assure you, I don't. Ken would have told me if I do." He said. I laughed softly and heard them getting ready for bed. I quickly feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey, I know this kinda is going too far all at once but you will see why in the next chapter.And any people that like Candice Michelle, please don't get mad at me. I don't really like her. Jillian is a great wrestler but I had to make her bad in this story. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love you all!

"Ken, where are we going?" I asked him as he dragged through the halls of the Boston arena.

"I can't tell you. You will see soon enough." He told me and turned a corner. I looked at Jeff who shrugged, smiling a little. I glared at him; he knows where we are going.

"Please tell me! I want to know." I pleaded with them. They laughed and stopped in front of an office. On the door was a sign that had Vince McMahon's name on it. I looked at Ken confused as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" was the faint reply from inside the room. Ken opened the door and walked inside. Vince McMahon looked up and greeted Ken and Jeff then turned to me. "Hello young lady. You must be Ivy. Am I correct?" He asked me, shaking my hand.

"Yes sir." I told him, nodding. He smiled at me.

"Ken has told me a lot about you. He said that he taught you to wrestle, right?" I nodded. "Good, Ken had sent me a video of you wrestling and I have to say that I'm impressed with you. I think you would make a very good wrestler. Besides I think that we need some more women wrestlers around." My mouth opened and my eyes went wide. I quickly regained my composure and smiled.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying sir?" I asked him, wanting to make sure that I herd him right.

"If you are thinking that I want you in the WWE then you are right." My smile grew as he went over to his desk and got out a contract. He sat down and motioned me to sit down in the chair in front of him. I sat down and listened to him talk.

A few minutes I walked out of the office a WWE Diva. I had gotten a script and was told to go to the wardrobe and hair/make-up station. When I got out I was wearing black wrestling pants that flair out like Mickie James' does and a cut off Mr. Kennedy shirt that was form fitting. My hair was down and was straight, which was almost a first for me (I have only worn my hair straight a total of 5 times in all my 25 years of life) and my purple and black streaks were covered up (They wanted to safe the punky look for later). My eyes were smokey and I had some glittery lip-gloss on.

I walked back towards where Ken and Jeff's locker room was. I knocked on the door and waited until it opened. Jeff opened it and his mouth dropped, making me laugh. "Wow," was all that he could say. Well he said some other words but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Thanks, my love." I closed his mouth with my finger and winked at him, laughing. I sat down on the couch and started reading the script. I was told that I was going to be a heel for the first part of my career, but soon would be turning face. I was in a match with Ken. We were going against Jeff and Maria in a mixed tag team match, which we were going to win.

Jeff sat down next to me. "You nervous?" He asked me. I nodded, getting up and stretching. "We gotta go and get Maria and practice our moves." Jeff told me, I nodded once more. Ken walked into the room with Maria tagging along behind him.

"Ivy meet Maria, Maria meet Ivy." Ken introduced us. I smiled and shook her hand. She smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

"Hugs are better than hand shakes don't you think?" She asked me, pulling away. I nodded and we sat down and started talking while Ken and Jeff got changed in the bathroom. We talked about our favorite movies and music. We also talked about random things like our celebrity crushes. We basically ignored the boys as we walked down to the ring.

Maria wanted to let me pin her so that I could pick up the win. Everyone agreed with me and we practiced our moves until a crewman came out here and told us to get in the back so they could let the fans in.

"Ken, you don't mind if I take Ivy to meet the other girls do you?" Maria asked as we walked backstage.

"I don't mind…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Maria dragged me off to the women's locker room. I laughed and turned to wave goodbye to Jeff and my brother. Maria reached the locker room and knocked three times before walking in.

"Hey you guys! I have someone I want you to meet!" She yelled out. Mickie James, Melina, and Beth Phoenix came up and introduced themselves to me and we all sat down to talk. We talked for a while and I realized that I had become fast friends with them. I hadn't seen Jillian or Candice Michelle anywhere and asked them about it.

"Oh, Candice is a witch. So is Jillian. They think they are better than us and always make fun of us. I don't think Vince knows because they always act sugary sweet around him." Melina told me. I nodded, and then looked at the clock at the wall.

"Maria we have to go! Our match is soon." I grabbed her hand, said goodbye to my newfound friends and we quickly walked to Ken and Jeff's locker room.

"There you guys are!" Jeff said walking to us. "We were just going to go to the women's locker room. Come on we have to go to the gorilla position." We turned and followed Ken and Jeff. Ken and I were going to go first so that he could introduce me to the crowd. Ken put his arm around me and rocked me back and forth, like he always does to calm me down when I get nervous.

"You're going to do just fine." He whispered to me. His music started and he turned that comforting smile into a smirk and hooked arms with me, pulling me out to the screaming fans and flashing lights. He walked down, walking right past the fans and I walked with him, nodding to the fans. Ken walked up the steel steps and I followed him. He sat on the middle rope and I nodded to him, getting into the ring. I waited for him to get in and he kissed me on my cheek. He motioned for the microphone to come down and he grabbed it. He brought me over to him.

"Now before our match I have someone I want to introduce. As you probably see already, there is a very lovely, beautiful girl standing next to me. Her name is Ivy and she is my sister." He paused for a minute while the crowd stopped screaming. "Say hi to the fans Ivy." He told me giving me the microphone.

I gently took it out of his hands. "Hello Boston!" I yelled into the microphone. The fans screamed or booed, I couldn't really tell. "As my brother told you, I'm a WWE diva and I just want to let you know that I'm not just an ordinary diva. Sure I'll fight women, but I have been wrestling men more than women. So watch out." I smirked and handed the microphone back to Ken. He went through our introductions and did the MISTER KENNEDY…. KENNEDY thing and then the microphone went back to the ceiling.

The opening riffs of Jeff's music starts and the fans go nuts. I laugh and then cover it up with a smirk. He walked out with Maria and did his thrusting in the air thing while Maria blew kisses to the crowd. The walked down the ramp slapping fans hands and making them happy. They entered the ring and Jeff stopped to look me over. I winked at him while Ken put me behind him. Jeff shrugged and went up on the turn buckle and fed the crowd more.

He got off the turn buckle and Stood by Maria. I turned to Ken and I pointed to him, wanting him to go first. Maria and I were going to go last so that I could pin her and so Ken could distract Jeff.

Jeff and Ken circled each other and then they locked up. Ken got Jeff in a head-lock and Jeff fought out of it, elbowing Ken in the stomach. I lost track of everything because I was thinking of what had happened so far. I looked up at Maria and she gave a faint smile. I gave on back and looked back into the ring. Jeff was standing there looking at me. I looked at him, confused, but he just walked over to Maria and tagged her in. Ken got up from whatever Jeff just hit him with and tagged me in also. I quickly got into the ring.

Maria ran towards me and I ducked, tripping her. She fell on her face and she held her nose. I grabbed he head and picked her up. Maria fought back elbowing me in the stomach and then running and giving me a clothesline. I fell to the mat and then quickly got up. We exchanged punches and I heard Ken and Jeff cheering us on. Maria kicked me in the stomach and then did a handstand, putting her feet around my neck. She flung me across the ring and quickly covered me. Ken got in the ring and pulled her off of me. That didn't set to well with Jeff and he ran over to Ken and knocked him out of the ring, and then following him out.

I looked over at Maria and threw her into the turnbuckle and then ran over to her, kneeing her in the stomach. I brought her out into the middle of the ring and then did a DDT, which was going to be my finisher for now. I covered her and got the three count. I stood up, wiping hair out of my face, while the ref held up my hand. Ken got into the ring and hugged me, spinning me around. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. I looked down at Maria and Jeff, who was looking over her. He looked up at me, and I stared back, not wanting to break the connection first. Ken grabbed me and walked right past Jeff, and then walked up the ramp. I looked back and caught the eye of Jeff once more then turned quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ What happened to my reviewers? No one reviewed my last chapter. I want to know. I miss my reviewers. And if you want to give me ideas on how to make this story, I would really love it. Please Review! I miss seeing them._

We walked backstage and I let out a squeal, hugging Ken. "That was so awesome Ken!" I basically yelled in his ear. He laughed holding his ear.

"Don't take out my ear, Ivy. I need it." I laughed and apologized to him. He hugged me again. Jeff and Maria came walking backstage and Maria ran over to me.

"You did great!" She hugged me. I hugged her back, smiling.

"Yeah, Ivy. That was really good." Jeff walked over to me and gave me a gigantic hug.

"Thanks my love." I told him, letting go of him. Maria and I said goodbye to the boys and walked to wardrobe to get my clothes and then went to the women's locker room to take a shower and get changed. We talked to Mickie and Melina, (Beth was out talking to her boyfriend.) and then I said good bye to the girls and then went to Ken and Jeff's locker room.

I bumped into someone and said "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." I looked up to see Candice Michelle, Jillian standing behind her.

Candice flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You better watch it, new girl. I don't care who you are, if you bump into to me one more time, you will get the betting of your life in the ring." She and Jillian laughed and then walked into the women's locker room.

"Okay, then." I muttered to myself. I quickly walked to the guys locker room and walked in without knocking. I sat down on the couch and thought about what just happened. Jeff jumped over the couch and sat next to me, looking hot as always in a leather jacket, blue shirt, and black jeans.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked seeing my thoughtful face.

"I bumped into Candice Michelle and Jillian Hall. Candice kinda threatened me." I told him, leaning back against the couch.

"She's a witch anyway, so don't pay any attention to her. She's not worth it." He whispered to me. I looked up at him, feeling butterflies in my stomach as he stared through my eyes, searching for something.

I opened my mouth to say something but the door slammed open and Ken walked in. "Come on, we're going to get you to meet some people, Ivy." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out to catering. I looked behind me to see Jeff walking behind was, smiling at me. I smiled back and let Ken introduce me to people.

"Guys this is Ivy. Ivy, this is Shawn Hickenbottom, Paul Levesque, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, their daughter Aurora Rose Levesque, Brian Kendrick, Paul London, and Cody Runnels." I waved to them and they all said their greetings to me. Jeff and Ken pulled up 3 seats for us and we sat down.

"I'm glad that we have another diva here to wrestle." Stephanie said, reaching over to pat my hand. "We need more divas that come here to just wrestle, not wanting to be on T.V." She smiled, while the guys said words of approval.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." I told them, smiling. They nodded.

"I'm glad that Ken sent my Dad that video of you wrestling. He also convinced Dad to get you a contract." Stephanie smiled at me.

"Yeah, Ken is a really good brother. He taught me everything I know." I gave Ken a hug while everyone 'awed.'

"Shut up." Ken told them. They laughed and we all started talking. I started to get to know everyone and soon felt like I was in a little family. Soon it was time for us to leave and we got into the rental car.  
"I'm tired." I yawned, leaning against the window. Jeff and Ken were in the front; Jeff driving. They laughed at me, knowing that.

"We know, Ivy. You worked hard today." Ken told me.

I looked up smiling at him. "You got Mr. McMahon to get me a contract?" I asked him remembering what Stephanie had said.

Ken nodded. "I sure did. I remember you complaining about how your boss was a jerk and I decided, why not give her a job that she loves to do and can do it well? I asked Vince to watch you wrestle and he liked you. So he told me to bring you on the trip and he would sign you to be a diva." Jeff parked the car in a parking space and got out of the car.

"Thank you so much, bro. I love you." I told him, getting out of the car and walking to Jeff. Ken got out and we started walking to our hotel room. We took the elevator and didn't run into any trouble, like we did last night. Jeff got out the key card and opened the door.

"I call the bathroom!" I called out, racing to my suitcase and grabbing some night clothes. I ran into the bathroom and changed into some black short shorts and a tee shirt that was black and had little broken hearts on it and across the chest had 'heartbreaker' written. I walked out and walked to my bed while Ken went into the bathroom.

I laid down on my bed and Jeff sat next to me. "Hey." He said smiling at me.

"Hey." I replied, smiling back. He pulled some hair out of my face and leaned close to me, kissing my cheek. He pulled back and stood up. He quickly went into the bathroom with his clothes when Ken came out. I sat up and looked at the door, smiling. 'He's so sweet. But I don't really know if I like him just yet or not,' I thought, getting under the covers and going to sleep.

The next morning Ken woke me up and brought me to a photo shoot. They were going to make my titantron and take some pictures for my profile on Jeff stayed back; he was avoiding me from last night. I smiled at the thought of him being afraid to be around me after he kissed my cheek.

"Ivy?" A man asked, popping his head out of the door, looking around the room we were waiting in. I stood up, walked over to him and smiled. He shook my hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Ben and I will be photographer today. If you'll follow me please." He walked in the back and Ken and I followed him. Ben pointed out where we were going to shoot today and then took me to the back to get my wardrobe, hair and make-up done. Ken went out and talked with Ben while I met Angie, my hair and make-up stylist, and Greg, my wardrobe assistant.

Greg helped me find some clothes for the first shoot. I was wearing a black belly shirt and some sparkly blue jeans. Angie put my hair in a ponytail with side bangs, and she covered up my streaks again. My eyes were natural and I had some light pink lip gloss on. I walked out, telling Angie and Greg that I would see them in a bit.

My first shoot was inside with a light purple couch in the middle of a black room. I smiled when I saw Ken holding a video camera, knowing that he was shoot my film for the titantron. When were finished with this shoot I went back and changed into a blue and black striped bikini, with my hair down.

"Looking good, Ivy." Greg said as he put away my first set of clothes. I smiled and thanked him. I walked outside with Ken and Ben to the pool. I sat down on the concrete and did some poses there, and then I went in the pool and finished the rest of the shoot there. When I came out of the pool, Ken was holding a towel and I went back to the back room to get my clothes. I changed and then put my hair up.

"I'll see you guys the next time I have a shoot, okay?" I said goodbye to Angie and Greg. I gave them both hugs and went out to see Ken and Ben. Ben brought us to where we would make my titantron. The WWE creative team had picked out a few songs but there was one that I really liked. That song was Tila Tequila's 'I Love U' ( the song starts at 15 seconds, the 'F' word is scratched out Kinda like it was in Lita's song was and the first I love you part isn't there.).

Soon I had my titantron. The beginning had a black background that had vines in the back. My name came up in a light purple color and then faded to my face, and had some of the film that Ken had shot indoors. Then it cut to a shot of me tripping Maria. Then it faded to my name again, and then it cut to the film Ken took of me outside in the pool. Then it cut to me hitting Maria with a DDT.

"I love it!!" I hugged Ben, smiling. He laughed and hugged me back. I let go of him and hugged Ken. Ken laughed also and pulled me closer to him. We said goodbye to Ben and went back to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**_: Thanks to the one person who reviewed. Please people, review! I need to know how I'm doing. I really want to know if I'm doing good or bad. I would really like for people to review. _

Ken and I sat down in the hotel dining room. Ken ordered a burger with fries while I had grilled cheese with tomato soup. We were laughing and having a good time when Randy Orton came up and sat next to Ken. "Hey man." He greeted Ken, giving him a manly hug. I glared at Randy but quickly turned it into a smile. Randy smiled over at me.

"Have you guys met?" Ken asked, looking between Randy and me. I nodded, sending Randy a warning look. He just smirked and winked at me.

"Nice to see you again, Ivy."

I forced a smile. "Nice to see you too, Randy."

Ken smiled at us, not feeling the tension in the air. "Randy, we just came back from Ivy's first photo shoot and titantron. She has a rocking song and an awesome video. I helped with it…" Ken continued on. I wasn't paying attention because I saw Candice talking to Jeff. I glared in the direction of them and turned back to my food.

Maria came skipping up to us with Mickie. "Ivy!" She sat down next to me, while Mickie sat on her lap. I laughed at them before glancing in the direction of Randy, who was smirking. "Guess what! We got the script for next week's RAW! Read it!" Maria shoved the script into my face.

"What's so interesting about this?" I asked them, skimming through the script. I saw that I was in a match with Melina and Beth. We were going against Mickie, Maria, and Candice. I smirked seeing that Jeff and Ken were going to be coming out with us; Jeff with Maria, Mickie, and Candice; Ken with Melina, Beth and me.

"So Jeff and Ken are coming out with us. What's the big deal?" I asked, eyeing the girls knowing they know something that I didn't. They just smiled really big and giggled.

"Well, seeing as you girls are going to have a girl talk, Randy and I will just leave. Tell me about it later Ivy. I want to know also." Ken got up and dragged Randy with him, leaving it with the girls and me.

Mickie took the seat Ken was just in and Maria stretched out her legs. "Well, they are thinking of putting you in a storyline with Jeff and Ken. Jeff is going to try to get your attention and try to impress you every time you are managing your brother or if you're in a match with him. Ken is going to try to stop anything from you liking him, but the more you see Jeff the more you start to like him. Ken will hook you up with someone, I don't know who; they are still working on it. But Ken will go after Shawn Michaels and he will go kinda nuts. If the fans go with this and like this storyline, you will either go with Jeff and turn face or you will go with the guy your brother chooses to go out with you and stay heel."

I nodded agreeing with this. "I think I like it. I just hope the guy that Ken tries to hook me up with isn't Randy Orton." I told them

"You don't like Randy?" Mickie asked, looking confused. "He is really sweet. What did he do to you?"

"He was kinda a jerk when I first met him. Jeff told me that Randy only does it to women he likes or woman family members of superstars." I shrugged. "Maybe he will be nicer to me now since I'm a Diva." They nodded, thinking the same.

Mickie looked over at Jeff and Candice who were still talking. "I think Candice is flirting with Jeff." She looked at me. I took a quick look over at them then glared at my food.

"Do you like him?" Maria asked, nodding over to Jeff.

I sighed. "I don't know. I just met him a couple days ago. I think he is really sweet, but I want to get to know the other guys before I know if I like him or not." I took a bit of my grilled cheese sandwich, dipped it into my soup, and ate it.

"Take all the time you need. He just broke up with his ex-girlfriend Beth, so it will probably take him a while to get back into the dating thing." Maria said.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled at them. They nodded and hugged me. Candice walked by, Jillian tagging along behind her. She looked at us with her eyebrow raised.

"What are you freaks doing?" She asked, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Go away Candice. We don't need you here." Mickie said, glaring at Candice. Maria nodded, also glaring at Candice.

"Whatever. Oh, and new girl?" Candice turned her attention to me. "I can't wait to beat you up on RAW next week." She smirked and waved at us. "Bye. Come on Jillian." Candice and Jillian walked out of the dining room.

"I really dislike her." Maria said, glaring in the direction of Candice.

"Come on you guys, let's go watch some movies. That will calm us down." I said and stood up, paying the check. They followed me to my room and I walked inside. Mickie and Maria settled themselves on the couch wile I went to get the movies that Ken has.

"Okay, we have National Treasure, See No Evil, The Condemned, Halloween…" I trailed off, seeing the movie that I hate the most. I quickly grabbed the rest of the movies, and slammed the suitcase shut, hoping that I would never have to see that movie again.

Maria looked over at me. "Are you alright?" she asked, seeing my scared face.

"No, I just saw the goriest and scary film that gives me nightmares and made me afraid of clowns." I said, sitting on the couch next to Mickie.

"You mean SAW?" Mickie asked. I nodded, turning my nose up in disgust.

"I don't know how anyone would like to watch someone get tortured just so that they can get a key to safe their life. I mean if you do what ever that creepy clown tells you to do you will be scared for life." I said, shivering. "I'm not saying that people who like that movie are freaks, but the movie is just horrible."  
"Yeah, that movie is kinda horrible." Maria agreed with me. Mickie, nodding, started skimming through the movies I brought out.

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" she asked, holding up the third one, which Ken had recently gotten. Maria and I smiled and nodded. I took the movie from Mickie's hand and put the DVD into the DVD player that Ken had hooked up yesterday.

We started watching the movie and I told the Mickie and Maria about what happened this morning. "What other songs did they have for your entrance?" Maria asked, shifting in her seat.

"Besides Tila's, they had Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna , Piece of Me by Brittany Spears, Girlfriend Remix by Avril Lavigne and Lil' Mama, and Glamorous by Fergie." I told them. "They wanted to save the music that I wanted until later." They nodded and we watched movies for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_ I fast foward to Monday. There wasn't really anything important to write about, expect the fact that they traveled and did house shows. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! Please:)_

"Alright! Sit down people; we need to get this meeting started." Stephanie called out to the WWE RAW talent. I was standing behind her, waiting for her to introduce me to the talent I haven't met already. "As you probably know, we have a new Diva, and her name is Ivy Anderson, and she is Ken's sister." There was applause, and I smiled and waved at everyone. "Ivy you can go sit down now."

I nodded and sat down next to my brother. It was Monday and yet Jeff has still been avoiding me. He has been coming in late and leaves early in the morning. I looked over at him, staring at him. 'When can I get a chance to talk to him?' I thought to myself. Jeff turned his head and looked at me. I smiled and waved at him, trying to show him that I wasn't mad at him. He just turned away from me. I sighed and Ken looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, trying not to disturb Stephanie, who was talking about what was going to happen in the past few weeks.

"Jeff still isn't talking to me." I told my brother.

"Why." Ken looked back and forth between Jeff and me.

"I can't tell you. Will you talk to him for me?" Ken nodded. We sat there and listened to Stephanie. Soon she was talking about the storyline that Jeff, Ken and I were going to be in.

"We still haven't decided if we want Randy Orton or Carlito to be the superstar that Ken will set Ivy up with. We will think about it for the next couple of weeks while we build up the storyline." My mouth dropped. Please don't let it be Randy. I haven't met Carlito, but I hope he is nicer that Randy. I drowned out the rest of the meeting and thought about the past week. I was broken out of the trance when Melina and Beth grabbed me and started dragging me to wardrobe and hair/make-up.

"Slow down." I told them, trying to keep up with them. They laughed and slowed down. We walked into wardrobe and they helped me pick out what I wanted to wear. The wardrobe lady, Katie, had gotten more outfits for me.

There was one with dark blue and light green pants and a dark blue belly shirt. There was another one that had a purple corset and a black skirt. There was another one just like it but the pants were silver and the top was light blue. I decided to wear one that was the same as the dark blue and light green one, but the pants were red and gold and the shirt was a bra type gold shirt that had laces in the front. My hair was put up in a ponytail and my side bangs were in my face. They once again had to cover up my streaks, but they put glitter in my hair. My eyes had eyeliner and mascara, but my eye shadow was gold. I got out of the seat and said goodbye to the make-up artist, Meg.

"Looking good." Maria came up to me, giving me a hug.

"Thanks. You do too." I hooked arms with her and we walked down to the Women's locker room. We walked in and Melina, Mickie, and Beth were sitting on the couch talking. The got up and gave us hugs and we sat down and turned on the T.V. to RAW. We sat there and watched it until we had to get out for our match. We had already talked about our match and practiced it, with out the boys at our sides. We had to work with Candice, who gave us a hard time, but we got through it.

Someone knocked on the door and it opened. "Girls, you have ten minutes." The crew man said, and then quickly left the room. We got up and went to the gorilla position. Jeff and Candice were already there, Candice flirting with Jeff. I glared at them and looked back to see Ken running to meet us.

"Hey." He said, bringing Candice and Jeff out of their world. I laughed and hugged my brother. "Alright, Melina is going out first, then it will be you and me," Ken pointed to himself, then me, "then Beth will be coming out. Maria will go after Beth, then Mickie, then Candice and Jeff." Ken said.

Melina's music came on and she waved and walked out, getting into character. I jumped up and down, waiting for my music to come on.

"I just want to let you know, I'll fing kill you," my music started and I walked out, Ken following me. I stopped on the top of the ramp and looked out into the crowd, my hands on my hip. I smirked and walked down the ramp, Ken walking next to me. I walked up the steel steps slowly and walked over to the middle of the rope. I smiled slyly at the crowd and put my leg over the middle rope, bending down slowly. I got up slowly and quickly put my other leg over the rope. I walked over to the turnbuckle and sat on it, waving to Melina and the ref. I got down as Beth's music started playing. Ken stood behind me and Melina, a hand on both our shoulders.

"I like your entrance." Melina whispered to me. I smiled back nodding.

"All my idea." I told her. We giggled softly as Beth got down from the turnbuckle, holding her title. We stood there, waiting for Maria to finish her entrance.

Maria winked at us as Mickie came out, jumping and feeding the crowd. I watched her, amused that how calm she was outside the ring, she could be really hyper inside the ring. I whispered to Beth. "What does Mickie do? Hold in her hyperness until she gets into the ring?" Beth laughed and nodded.

"She probably does." I laughed along with her. Mickie got off the turnbuckle and rolled her eyes as Candice's music started. She walked out, acting hyper, Jeff following her. Melina, Beth and I laughed at her, making fun of her. Ken laughed, following us. I looked Jeff straight in the eye, as he and Candice walked down the ramp. I smirked at him, letting my side bangs fall into my face. He bit his lip, making me smile more.

Candice glared at me as she walked up the steel steps, about to do her opening the jacket thing. She turned back to the crowd and opened her jacket, acting happy and hyper. Jeff was already in the ring, and Ken had put me behind him. I looked at Melina and Beth and shrugged. The ref got Jeff and Ken out side and Melina and I got out of the ring. Candice and Beth were the ones who were starting it out.

I looked over at Jeff, who was looking at me. 'I'm not mad at you.' I mouthed to him, not caring if I broke character. He smiled and nodded, mouthing that he would talk to me later. I smiled and kept eye contact, remembering the script. I only broke eye contact when Beth came over with Candice, throwing her into the turnbuckle and tagging Melina in. "Go Melina!" I yelled, clapping as she threw Candice across the ring by her hair. Beth and I smiled as Candice cried out in pain. Candice quickly got up and fought back.

I turned my eyes back to Jeff, who was staring at me. I waved at him, smiling. He smiled back, but frowned as Ken walked over to him. I frowned and hesitantly looked back to the match as Melina tagged me in, holding Mickie, who I guess just got tagged in. I got in the ring and grabbed Mickie, who was holding her stomach. I figured that she was giving me a hint to go after her stomach.

I lifted her up and then brought her down on my knee. She groaned in pain and I looked at Ken and Jeff who looked like they were arguing. I shook my head and focused on the match. I grabbed Mickie and threw her into the turnbuckle. I then ran at her and elbowed her in the face. I put her head under my arm and gave her a bulldog. I rolled her over and pinned her.

Candice ran over and broke the count. I got up, mad. 'What is she doing? This isn't part of the match,' I thought to myself. She looked at me and I pushed her, sticking to my character. She smirked and slapped me, hard. I looked up, glaring, and then grabbed her head, throwing her over the ring. I tagged in Beth and left her to Mickie, while I went outside to go after Candice.

"You witch!" I yelled at her. She grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. She slapped me and I yelled and threw her off me. I hated catfights. I refrained myself from punching her, knowing that if I did, I would get in trouble.

Ken grabbed me and pulled me away from Candice. I looked up when the bell rung and saw that Beth had pinned Maria. Ken helped me in the ring and held up Melina's and my hands. I glared down at where Candice was hanging on the ring rope, who was also glaring at me. I shook my head and got out of the ring, rubbing my cheek. I quickly walked backstage, trying not to yell.

"What the heck is her problem!?" I yelled at no one, leaning against the wall away from the gorilla position. Thanks to Candice, Jeff and I didn't get to do our little skit after the match was over. I was supposed to have pinned Mickie and then I was going to look at Jeff, who came into the ring to help Mickie. I was then going to wave and he was going to stand up and pat my shoulder.

Melina, Beth and Ken walked backstage, looking as angry as I was. "Ivy, I don't know what happened to Candice." Melina said, hugging me. "She didn't slap you to hard, did she?" She took my hand off my cheek and then gasped. "It's really red."

"I'm going to hurt her." I clinched my teeth, think of how I was going to ask Stephanie to put me in a match with her. I still had to go out with Ken tonight in his match with Randy. He was going to be facing Jeff and Chris Jericho.

"Ivy, are you alright?" A concerned Maria ran up to me, Jeff and Mickie in tow. Candice was standing in the back smirking. I glared at her and walked to the women's locker room, ignoring the questions and looks that people were giving me.


	8. Chapter 8

I pushed open the door to the women's locker room and walked over to my bag, grabbing my towel and my change of clothes for when I was going to valet for Ken and walked into the showers. I took a quick shower and changed into my jeans and my black tee-shirt that had a moon on the front and a shadow of a fairy on a tree-branch and pulled on my high-heeled boots. I dried my hair, and put it back into the ponytail.

I walked down to hair/make-up and sat in a chair. Meg came up to me. "You okay?" She asked my taking my hair out and grabbing a straightner. I nodded, stroking my cheek. She smiled at me, straightening my hair. She then put the red stuff over my streaks and put glitter in my hair again. She stepped back grabbing her make-up kit. She put on natural lip-gloss and my eyes looked natural, only little mascara and eyeliner.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at her. She nodded and walked away. I got up and went outside of the arena. I sat on a bench and thought for a while. Why does Candice dislike me so much? I haven't really done anything to her. Then it hit me. 'Does she like Ken or Jeff?' I thought my eyes wide.

I got up and bumped into Shawn Michaels. "Hey," I said, looking down at my feet.

"Ivy, Vince and Stephanie want to see you." I look up at him shocked.

"It was all Candice's fault, I swear. We had worked it all out and she ruined it. She doesn't like me, and I don't know why!" I told Shawn, pacing back and forth in front of him. "I don't want to get in trouble! I just started. It's all her fault, I went on in character. Candice broke her character and…."

Shawn put his hands on my shoulders, making me stop pacing. "I know what Candice did. She is in super trouble. You just need to talk to Vince and Steph. They will get everything sorted out." He pulled me into a hug, trying to calm my nerves.

I took a shaky breath and pulled out of Shawn's hug. "Will you follow me to their office?" I asked him, starting to walk inside.

"Of course." He replied, hooking his arm with mine. I smiled at him and we walked to the McMahon's offices. I let go of Shawn's arm and knocked on the door.

"See you later," Shawn said, giving me a hug and walking down the hallway. I waved at him and waited for some kind of answer from the room.

The door opened and Stephanie smiled at me. "Come in, Ivy. We need to talk to you." I walked in after Stephanie and sat down in a chair next to none other than Candice. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes at me. I shook my head and turned my attention to Mr. McMahon.

"I understand that you two broke script, am I correct?" Candice and I nodded. Vince sighed and ran his fingers through his aging hair. "It's a good thing that you two aren't in a huge storyline. I just don't want you two to do anything like this again, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." I answered, hanging my head in shame.

"Of course, Mr. McMahon. I will never do anything like that ever again. I am awful sorry." Candice said in a sugar sweet tone. I looked at her, disbelieving that she would try to make them fall for her charm at a time like this.

"Candice, I am very disappointed in you. Your partners told me that you didn't stick to what you went over in practice. Why did you do it?" Vince asked Candice.

"I don't know. I just lost track for a second and didn't know what I was doing." Candice said, innocently. I looked over at Stephanie, to see her shake her head. I mentally shouted in joy. She didn't believe Candice.

"Thank you, Candice. You may leave, but you will not be in action next week, because of your actions tonight." Mr. McMahon said.

Candice looked panicked for a second, but covered it up. "Yes, Mr. McMahon. I understand." She got up and left.

"Ivy, I am terribly sorry for what Candice did to you. But, I am really glad that you stuck to your character and didn't fight with her. You made me really glad that I picked a good wrestler like you." Vince smiled at me. I smiled back and stood up.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon. I really should go find my brother, before he has to go out for his match." I shook Vince's and Stephanie's hand, and left their office. I walked down the hallways to Ken's locker room. I knocked on it and it immediately opened.

"Ivy!" Jeff exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.  
"Hey, Jeff. Nice to see you." I smiled. He pulled away, smiling. Then his face softened as he looked at my cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, looking very concerned. I nodded, patting his shoulder.

"Vince talked to me and Candice won't be on RAW next week. Vince is proud of me, because I stuck to my character and she didn't."

He smiled and gave me a high-five. "Awesome!" I smiled and followed him into his locker room. I walked over to the couch and jumped over the back of it, landing next to my brother and Chris Jericho.

"Hey!" I greeted them, snuggling into the seat. They smiled and Chris put his arm around me.

"Hey. As you probably already know, I am the one and only Chris Jericho, or if you really want to get personal; Chris Irvine." He proclaimed, laughing and taking his arm of my shoulder. "Sorry, just getting into character. It's really nice to meet you Ivy. Ken talks about you all the time." Chris smiled.

"Yeah, he likes to brag about how his sister is one of the best in the whole entire world." Jeff said, sitting next to Ken. Ken punched Jeff's shoulder, playfully glaring at him.

"Well you and Matt brag about your dogs. That seems weirder to me than bragging about my sister." I laughed at them.

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing." I shook my head at them, looking at the clock. It was almost time for us to get to the gorilla position. "Come on, we need to get to the gorilla position. It's almost time to leave." I stood up and walked out the door.

The boys followed me, messing around. I laughed at them and jumped on Jeff's back. He grabbed my legs and gave me a piggy-back-ride all the way to the gorilla position. I smiled at Randy, who was already there, trying to be nice since we were probably going to be working with each other, and got off Jeff's back.

"Hey, Randy." I said. He just nodded and turned away from everyone. I looked at Ken, who shrugged.

A crew man came over to us and named who was going out first. "Mr. Jericho will go first, then Mr. Hardy. Mr. Kennedy and Miss Kennedy will go out next, do the little skit, and then Mr. Orton will follow." He said. We all nodded and talked quietly until we got the signal that Chris's music was about to come on.

Chris walked out and we watched his entrance from the small T.V. in the wall. He walked down the ramp and into the ring. He grabbed the microphone from Lillian, and put it to his lips. "As you already know, I'm tagging with Jeff Hardy." Chris paused while the fans went wild then calmed down so Chris could talk more. "We are going against Randy Orton and Mr. Kennedy, whose lovely sister will be accompanying them." I smiled and blushed. "Almost all the superstars backstage have been eyeing her. She is quite something to look at, right King?" He smiled at Jerry Lawyer, who nodded vigorously.

"Now, enough about the beautiful Ivy, because it's time to wrestle! So, Jeff, get your colorful self down here." Jeff's music started and he waved good-bye to us and walked outside with his IC belt. I smiled softly at the image of him on the screen. He made his way down to the ring, slapping fans hands. He got into the ring and ran to the turnbuckle, jumping on it and doing his little dance thing. He got down and gave Chris the man-hug thing.

Ken grabbed my hand as his music started and he walked down, glaring at Chris and Jeff. I just smiled slightly at them, twirling a piece of hair between my fingers. I looked around at the fans, screaming or booing at us. Ken walked up the steel steps, me following and walked in, leaving me while he went to get a microphone. I looked around at the fans, a sly smile on my face and slowly put my leg over the middle rope, like I did earlier. I quickly put my other leg through the rope and leaned against the ropes smiling.

"Okay, now. What is with you guys and my sister? She won't go after any one you. Chris, don't look at her and certainly don't touch her. I told Jeff this earlier. Leave her alone." Ken said, angrily. I walked over to him, trying to calm him down by rubbing his shoulders.

"Well, Ken…"

Ken cut Chris off. "Mr. Kennedy."

"Mr. Kennedy, it seems that you are the protective older brother. I can see why. I mean just look at her." He paused, looking over me. Ken glared at him, grabbing me and putting me behind him. I just peeked around his shoulder and smiled at Jeff and Chris. "I see that she doesn't mind the attention. I mean who wouldn't want the affection of the sexy beast and Mr. Hardy over here?" I laughed, but tried to hide it when Ken turned to look at me. I averted my eyes and tried to stop smiling.

Ken pulled me to him, whispering nonsense thing in my ears, making it look like he was saying something about what was going on. Randy's music came on and he walked down the ramp, being cocky. Ken turned to look at Jeff and Chris as Randy came into the ring. They both stared down Chris and Jeff, while just got out of the ring taking Ken's microphone with me. Lillian took Chris's and got out of the ring with me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. The bell rang and I walked over to where Ken was. Chris and Randy were starting things out.

_**A/N:** This chapter is decitaded to my grandpa, Charles N.Alexander, who died the day after Christmas. Anyway, I had to cut this chapter short, because teh original chapter was too long. I like to keep my chapters kinda short. SO I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**_ Thanks for the reviews! I am kinda putting a hold on this story for a while while I work on my other story. I'm almost finished with that story so It waon't be that long until I continue this story. Anyway, I hope you like this Chapter! Love you all Alissa_

I watched at they went back and forth at each other. I smiled as I heard J.R. and King talking behind me. I looked up at Jeff and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, and I couldn't help to smile bigger. I bit my lip and looked down. Part of it was in the script, the other part was my own doing. I guess I do kinda have a crush on Jeff.

I shook my head and cheered on Ken, who Randy just tagged in. "Come on, Ken! Get 'm." I yelled. He had Chris in a headlock and Chris was fighting back. Chris got back in control and he and Ken started throwing punches at each other.

I looked around at the crowd. It made me smile to see how everyone got so involved in it. I remember watching it and getting that involved in it also. I saw a sign near the front that said, "Kennedy's sister is HOTT!" I laughed and turned back to the match. Ken and Chris were still at it and I knew that they were about to do something and go get their partners tagged in.

Ken and Chris did a double clothesline and Ken hit his head kinda hard. "Oh!" I ran over to where I could get a better look at Ken to see him holding his head. "Come on Ken. Get up!" I ran back over to where Randy was standing on the ring, holding out his hand to be tagged in. Ken got there and tagged Randy in, just as Chris tagged in Jeff. The crowd screamed as Jeff started to a bunch of high-flier moves.

"Ken, are you okay?" I asked him. He was sitting on the ring, catching his breath. I rubbed the back of his head, trying to help him feel better. He nodded and groaned.

"I hit my head." I giggled softly.

"I know that you hit your head. Is your head okay?" I asked him again. He looked up and tilted his head to the side.

"I think I'll be okay." He leaned closer to me, trying to make sure no one heard us. "Whatever happens, you have to stick to the script. I'll be fine." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Okay. Now get back in the match." Ken eyes got wide and he quickly got up. I looked to see Randy getting ready to do the RKO. "Come on, Randy!" I cried out, getting back into character. Jeff got up and Randy grabbed his head, but Jeff pushed him off and did the Twist of Fate. I screamed angrily. Jeff looked over at me and waved. I gave him a quick smile, and then turned it into a frown as Ken looked at me.

Jeff had gotten up on the turnbuckle and yelled, putting his guns. Randy quickly got up and tagged Ken in, resulting on Jeff jumping off the turnbuckle and the crowd letting out a disappointed groan. Ken and Jeff started wrestling and I watched, waiting for my time to interfere.

Jeff got Ken to lie down in the middle of the ring and I ran over to where Jeff was getting up on the turnbuckle. Randy got in, but Chris ran in also and brought him outside the ring. They landed near my feet and I stumbled back a little. I got up to the turnbuckle and grabbed Jeff foot. "Don't!" I yelled at him, knowing he was going to Swanton my brother. He shook his foot and tried to get me off him.

He was about to get down, but I felt someone grab me and drag me down off of Jeff. "Hey, get off me!" I kicked my legs and screamed. The person put me down and I turned around and slapped the person's shoulder, leaving a red mark. "Don't you ever touch me again!" I yelled at Chris. He glared at me, rubbing his shoulder.

I glanced down to see Randy passed out and then I heard the bell ring and Lillian announcing Jeff and Chris as the winners. I looked back up at Chris who was advancing towards me. I squealed and turned, hurrying to get in the ring. I felt him grab for me, but got inside the ring. I got up and bumped into a shirtless Jeff. I bit my lip and looked around for Ken. I saw him, still lying on the ground, holding his head.

"Um, I'll just leave now?" I backed away slowly for Jeff, slowly raising my eyes to look at him. His eyes were looking at me with something I haven't seen before. I don't know if he was acting or being himself. He reached forward and brought me closer to him.

"Why did you try to stop me?" He asked, looking in my eyes. My mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. I backed away but ran into another body. I turned around, seeing Chris. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and backed into Jeff. Chris grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I gasped and started kicking and hitting Chris's back, trying to get him to put me down.

"Hey Jeff, help me, why don't you?" Chris asked. Jeff shrugged and got out of the ring and holding out his hands for me. Chris put me over the ropes and dropped me. I screamed as I landed in Jeff's arms. I held onto him and closed my eyes in fear, trying to calm my racing heart. I remembered that I had to act like I didn't like it and tried to get out of his arms. Jeff sighed and put me down, only to put me over his shoulder. I kicked and hit his back but he still carried me back stage with Chris following us.

Once we got backstage we were rushed to the locker room were we would film for the fans and for it to be put on the after RAW went off the air segment. Ken and Randy were supposed to be distracting the crowd while we got ready. Jeff adjusted his grip on me, while he waited for our cue.

"And action!" The cameraman yelled and the promo began. I started yelling for Jeff to put me down and he did.

"Don't touch me!" I turned to Chris. "How dare you drop me!" I glared at him.

"It was just payback for you hitting me." Chris shrugged.

"How about I slap you like that whore Candice did earlier?!" I raised my hand to hit him, but Jeff grabbed me.

"No, none of that. Just calm down." Jeff told me.

I turned around to look at him. "You're telling me to calm down? How about you get taken by two men you hardly know and get put in a locker room away from your brother?" I shook my head and walk over to the locker room door and walked out. I slammed the door and acted like I walked off, but I stayed there and put my ear to the door so I could hear that they were saying.

"She is so hot. Too bad her brother is Ken Kennedy." Chris said.

"She sure is. I just want to get to know what is under that skin." Jeff said.

Chris laughed. "Man, you know what is under the skin. All the girls have the same things." Chris laughed harder, making me laugh quietly.

"Dude! Not like that. I want to get to know her personality. I want to see if she is really like that or if she acts like that around her brother." Jeff said.

"Okay. Good luck getting past her brother." Chris told Jeff and I heard 'Cut!' from the camera man. I opened the door, giggling. Jeff and Chris looked at me and smiled.

"Good job! I liked how you brought Candice into that sentence." Jeff hugged me. I smiled bigger and hugged him back. The door opened and Ken and Randy came in. I smiled and waved. Ken smiled, giving me a hug.

"Is your head okay?" I asked Ken. He nodded.

"It's fine."

"You did well, Ivy." Randy said, smiling at me. I smiled back. 'He must be warming up to me.' I thought to myself.

"Thanks." I patted his shoulder and walked over to Chris giving a hug. "I'm going to go talk to the Diva's. See you guys soon." I waved goodbye to the guys and walked out the door and to the women's locker room. As soon as I got in the room, I got bombarded by Mickie, Melina, Maria, and Beth. "I can't breath!" I wheezed out, laughing.

They laughed and let go. "You were great out there. I saw the signs out there. They were talking about you!" Mickie bounced up and down, hyper.

"Oh, so now you get hyper." I laughed. Beth laughed, remembering what I said earlier. Mickie just smiled and nodded.

"We saw how Jeff looked at you when you bumped into him in the ring." Melina wiggled her eyebrows. "I think he likes you." Maria nudged me with her shoulder, while Mickie had her hands clasped under her chin, batting her eyelashes. I shook my head.

"Guys he so doesn't like me. Besides, I don't know if I like him or not. I kinda think someone else is cute." I told them, sitting on the couch. Beth sat next to me.

"You have a crush on someone else?" She asked.

"Tell us who." Maria ordered, kneeling in front of me. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Sure, Jeff is a really sweet guy; I mean he is very talented and very cute, but I don't really…" I threw my hands up in frustration. "I don't know what to think. Randy is finally getting to be nice to me and I guess I think he is cute. I guess I like Jeff and Randy. Okay?" I got up and got my bag and left the room, leaving my friends to wonder what was going on in my head.

I kept my head down, running my hands through my hair. I ran into something and fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Ivy." A male voice said, lifting my up off the ground. I looked at the man, sighing when I saw one of the men I was thinking of.

"Hey Randy…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Randy…" I pulled my hair out of my face. He smiled at me.

"I just want to say sorry for the way I acted when I first met you. It's just that you are really pretty and I thought you were not a Diva and my friend's sister." He put his hand on my arm, rubbing it up and down slowly. I shuddered and blushed. He put his other hand under my chin and brought it up so I could look him in the eyes.

"I accept your apology, Randy, but I have to go find my brother and…" I trailed off as Randy softly kissed my cheek, near my lips. His lips felt hot against my skin and I shuddered again. "Um, I have to go." I quickly ran off, trying to find my brother and Jeff.

I found Jeff standing with Paul London and Brian Kendrick. They looked up and smiled at me. Brian gave me a hug and Paul lifted me up. "Hey Ivy." He put me down and stared at me for a while. "You look flushed." He opened his mouth, pretending to be surprised. "You haven't found a boy toy, have you?" I shook my head, smiling at his actions.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this but, Maria and I are having an secret love sessions." I tried to look as serious as I could, considering that the boys' mouth dropped open. I shrugged and coughed, hiding a smile. "I didn't you three would freak that much." I continued with this little game I was playing.

"Ivy!" Maria came running down the hallway, which made Jeff, Brain, and Paul's mouth drop even more.

"Maria!" I yelled back, dropping my bag and giving her a big hug. "Follow my lead. I am messing with the guys." I whispered in her ear. She squeezed my arm, nodding. We separated from the hug and I put my arm around her waist. She put her arm around my shoulder and we stared at the boys.

"Got a problem?" Maria asked, leaning her head against mine. The boys just stuttered out answers.

Brain was the first one to get his voice out. "Are you two…?" His voice squeaked and Maria and I laughed.

"I made up the whole thing." I laughed. Maria nodded. She turned me away from the boys and looked at me, her eyes trying to tell me that she was sorry. I smiled and nodded. I hugged her and we turned back to the boys.

"Do girls have a secret language?" Brain asked Jeff and Paul. They just shrugged their shoulders. Maria and I giggled and I picked up my bag. I was thankful to have run into Jeff, Paul, and Brain. They made me forget what I was thinking about.

"Come on, Jeff. Let's go find Ken and get back to the hotel room. I'm tired."

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can go out and talk about what we were talking about earlier." Maria smiled at me.

"Okay." I smiled at her. I gave Maria, Brain, and Paul a hug and then winked at Maria before jumping on Jeff's back. He held my legs and carried me outside where Ken was standing, talking to a girl.

I smiled at Jeff. "Who is that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Lilian Garcia. You haven't met her, have you?" Jeff sat me down.

"No, I haven't. Does my brother like her?"

"If he does, he hasn't told me." Jeff shrugged. I smiled and leaned against him, putting his arm around me. He made me feel so happy and comftorable. I just wanted to stay in his arms all day. 'Stop that.' I told my self. I had enough to think about and I didn't need to be thinking about my problems with Randy and Jeff.

"Hey, bro." I called out to Ken. He turned around, looking slightly annoyed. I leaned up to whisper in Jeff's ear. "I just made him annoyed. He likes her." Jeff chuckled, making me smile.

"What?" Ken asked as Jeff and I reached the car.

"I believe that I haven't met Lilian yet." I stuck my hand out for Lilian to shake. "I'm Ivy."

"I know, Ken has told me all about you." She shook my hand and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know. He brags about me to everyone. It's like I'm his baby." I giggled with Lilian. Ken looked annoyed. I was probably killing his game.

"I just think I should brag about how I have an awesome sister. Especially now that she is a WWE Diva." Ken sighed and leaned against the car, setting off the alarm. Jeff, Lilian and I laughed until we couldn't breathe while Ken was having a hard time trying to get the car's alarm to turn off. He blushed as he finally got the alarm to turn off. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Man that was funny." Jeff wiped a pretend tear away from his eye. I giggled and snuggled against him, trying to get away from the gust of wind that suddenly blew. Lilian shuddered and looked around before turning back to us.

"I guess I should go find Beth and Melina. They are taking me back to the hotel." She shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her. "Are Beth and Melina still in the Women's locker room?" She asked me.

"The last time I was there they were. I would probably check there first." I smiled at her. She nodded.

"Nice meeting you, Ivy. Bye, Jeff." She turned to Ken, giving him a hug. "See you later, Ken." She smiled and waved at us, walking back into the arena. As soon as she was out of ear-shot, I burst into questions.

"Do you like her? Does she like you? Are you going out? How come you haven't told me about her? Are you going to ask her out?" Jeff covered my mouth, smiling.

"Answer all the questions, Ken." Jeff said. "If you don't I'll let Ivy continue to question you." He smirked and laughed when I nodded my head, sending my hair to go into Jeff's face.

"Yes; I don't know; No; you didn't ask; I might." Ken sighed. "Happy now?" I nodded my head and Jeff smiled.

"Yes, we are happy." Jeff let go of my mouth but keeping his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"I can ask her for you." I winked at my brother.

"No, don't do that. I want things to happen on their own." Ken rubbed his hands over his face, picking up his bag from the ground near the car. "Let's go back to the Hotel." Ken got in the car and I pulled Jeff in the backseat with me. I put my bag in the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt. I leaned my head on Jeff's shoulder, closing my eyes and letting sleep over come me.

I vaguely remember Ken and Jeff talking about someone. I was in the middle of dreamland and awake-ness (A/N: If that's not a word, then it's my new word). "So, do you like her?" I heard Ken say. I kept quiet because I wanted to her who Jeff liked.

"Yeah, man. I haven't felt this way in a while. The only time when I felt this was when I first met Beth. I'm hoping that she likes me too." I felt someone playing with my hair and realized that it was Jeff.

"I think she does. I haven't seen her act like this with any boy." Ken said. "But be careful. I heard that someone else likes her also."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but I hope you get to her first. I think you too would be perfect together." I heard Jeff sigh.

"I'm afraid that she won't like me."

"She likes you. I can tell. She has a different twinkle in her eye when she is around you…" I didn't hear anything after that because I fell asleep.

The next time I woke-up slightly was when I felt something warm and soft being placed over me. I sighed and snuggled into the bed. I felt someone push hair out of my face and kiss my forehead and then my cheek. "Sleep well, Ivy." Jeff's voice came though my ears, making me smile.

"Night Jeff." I opened my eyes a little and pulled his head down to mine. I kissed his cheek softly and then let him go, snuggling into my covers and going into a deep sleep.

**A/N:**_ Hope you guys like this chapter. I wrote this yesterday and my head was still kinda boggled from RAW"s ending. Did any one else freak out during the match with Jeff and Randy? I know I did. I felt there was something bad that was going to happen. Anyway,it's snowing over here so hope that I have no school tomorrow! That way I can update :). I would love it if you reviewed. Love, Alissa_


	11. Chapter 11

"Mickie!" I laughed at her, hitting her arm gently. Melina, Mickie, and I were having breakfast in the hotel's dining room. Mickie had just made a suggestion about who Jeff and Ken were talking about last night. "It's not going to be me. Besides, the girl he likes has another guy going after her." I shook my head, putting out the idea that Randy could like me. Last night when Randy kissed my cheek was just for kicks. Probably a dare.

"I think Randy likes you, and just for a fact, he only does that to girls he likes. He knew that you were Ken's sister." Melina told me sternly. I shook my head.

"It's not possible." I couldn't say anything else.

"It is possible." Mickie leaned her head on her arm and played with her fork.

"I can't have two people liking me at the same time. Only really hot people have a bunch of people going after them." I informed them. They just rolled there eyes and shook their head.

"Ivy, if you weren't beautiful than you wouldn't be a Diva or bragged about by you're brother that much. Can't you see you're just as beautiful as anyone of us here?" Melina said.

"You guys, I don't want two people liking me. I feel like a whore."

"You are not a whore. Don't ever say that." Melina glared at me.

"You are a very beautiful person. Heck if I was a guy, I'd be after you also." Mickie winked at me, making me smile.

"Save that stuff for your character, Mickie." I told her. She smiled and tried to look innocent. Melina and Mickie exchanged looks and smiled at me. I was going to ask them what was going on but someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who." The voice sent tingles in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed the hands and held onto them.

"Hm, the Boogieman?" I questioned, smiling.

"No." the man said into my ear. I shivered and took the hands off my face.

"Let me guess again. Randy Orton?" I turned around and looked at Randy. He smiled at me and sat down next to me and Mickie. Mickie and Melina smirked, giving me little glances. I gave them a warning glance and turned to Randy.

"You got me." Randy shrugged. I smiled and giggled.

"So, Randy, what's up with you?" Melina asked him. Randy just held up RAWs script and set it on the table.

"I bet you guys haven't gotten it yet. Stephanie and Paul (Levesque) are finding superstars and Diva's and giving the scripts out." Randy informed us. I grabbed the script off the table and Melina and Mickie crowded around me, trying to get a glimpse at what matches we had. I flipped through the pages until I came up on the Diva's page. Mickie and Maria were going against Beth and Melina.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Mickie yelled.

"Why are you excited about that?" I asked her.

"Candice isn't in there." She smiled. Melina and I laughed, making Randy smile at us.

"I guess that I'm accompanying Ken to the ring…" I trailed off, searching for Ken's match. It was before the Main event and it was Ken vs. Jeff. We were going to do a promo before the second half of RAW. I smile slightly at what was supposed to be happening. Melina and Mickie gasped and Randy just glared when he read what was going to be happening.

"I gotta go." I put down the script and got up from my seat. I paid for my food and went outside of the Hotel. I walked to a park near the hotel and sat down on a bench. I smiled as two little boys came up to me, their mothers sitting on the bench across from me.

"'Scuse me, are you Mr. Kennedy's sister?" the little blonde boy asked me as his brunette friend sat next to me.

"Yes, I am. What's you're name?" I asked them, smiling at them. I love little kids, they are just so cute.

"My name is Brendon." The blonde proclaimed proudly, hopping up on the bench next to me.

"Awesome name." I gave Brendon a high-five. "Now how about you, cutie?" I asked the brunette sitting there next to me. He put his head down shyly and swung his feet back and forth.

"My name is Ryan." He said quietly.

"I like that name. I don't think I've ever met a Ryan before, so that means that you are going into my record as the first Ryan I have ever met." I giggled as he looked up at me, a little smile on his face.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. I nodded.

"Really, really." He smiled. I looked as the little blonde tugged on my shirt.

"What about me?" He asked, smiling up at me.

"You're going in my record book as the first blonde haired Brendon I've ever met." I laughed slightly as his smile turned into a frown.

"You've met a Brendon before?" He asked, searching my face for an answer.

"Yes, but you are the first blonde haired Brendon I've ever met. Just as good as Ryan over here." They both smiled at me and gave me hugs. I laughed and hugged them back.

"So did you guys go to RAW yesterday?" I asked them, seeing as they knew who I was, well, sorta.

"Yeah! We saw you and your brother and Randy Orton and Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy!" Brendon said excitedly.

"So who is your favorite wrestler?" I asked them.

"Jeff Hardy is my favorite." Ryan said, twisting in his seat.

"Randy Orton is mine." Brendon told me, smiling.

"Well, do you want to go meet them?" I asked them, knowing that they would.

"Are you kidding us?" Brendon asked, looking at me like I was an alien. I shook my head.

"I want to go." Ryan said.

"So do I!" Brendon stood up from his seat.

"Well, go ask you parents." I told them and laughed as they shot over to their mothers. I walked over to them as Brendon and Ryan's mother looked confused at their babbling.

"Hi, my name is Ivy, from the WWE. I was wondering if I could take your sons to go meet some superstars with me." I told them. They smiled and nodded.

"Only if we could come with you. We would like to meet some of the superstars also." The women Brendon was holding on to said.

"Oh of course. I want anyone who wants to come, to come." I smiled and waited as they gathered their stuff. Brendon and Ryan grabbed my hands and I led them and their mother's to the hotel. I walked in and smiled when I saw Randy and Jeff talking in the lobby.

"Jeff, Randy!" I called out to them. They turned around and smiled at me. "I've got some people who want to meet you." I put my hands out and showed them Brendon and Ryan who were trying to hide behind me. I laughed at them.

""Hey kids," Randy bent don in front of me, trying to get the kids to come out from behind me. Jeff walked over and picked me up, taking me away from the little boys. I laughed and watched as Jeff and Randy talked to the boys.

Brendon and Ryan's mother walked over to me. "I'm Brenda, Ryan's mom." The raven haired women told me.

"And I'm Wendy, Brendon's mother." The strawberry blond women said, looking over the sight before us.

"So, which one are you dating?" Brenda asked me.

"Pardon me?" I wasn't sure what she was saying.

"Well, we figured out that you would probably be dating Jeff on-screen, so we wanted to know if you were dating Jeff or Randy off-screen." Wendy informed me.

"Besides, both of their eyes lit up when they saw you." Brenda looked at me, seeing my reaction. I just smiled softly.

"I'm not dating anyone."

"Well, I think Jeff would be perfect for you. From what I can see, I think you are more his type than Randy's." Wendy said.

"That is where I disagree. I think Randy would be good for you. He is tall, dark, and handsome. I think you guys would look better together than you and Jeff." Brenda looked at her friend, smiling. What they didn't know was that what they were saying was making a million thoughts going through my head.

**A/N:**_ I'm on a role! I am so into this story right now, it isn't even funny. I have finally figured out how I'm going to end this story. It won't be for a while, but I can't wait until I finish this story so I can write the sequal. I like this chapter, and the next one will be better:) I guess having snow makes me have inspiration. I don't know. Anyway, I hope you review! I love everyone who reviewed!! Love, Alissa_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**_ I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I do.:) Anyway,I love this story adn I know you all do. There are two surprises for you. Hope you like it!! Love, Alissa_

I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair. I was waiting for our promo to go on the air. I was really nervous and I took another breath to calm my nerves. I looked at the camera men fixing the cameras. We were outside and it was snowing lightly, making it look pretty. I felt Jeff behind me and I turned around, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Jeff." He came up next to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, concerned. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable at all."

"I'm fine Jeff." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I mean we are really close friends right? Besides it's for on-screen only, so don't worry."

"Yeah… friends." He said softly. I looked up at him, but if he had any emotions, he held it in.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He didn't get a chance to reply because the camera man made him go into his spot so we could shoot. I bit my lip and took a deep breath, then let it out quickly. I leaned against the wall of the arena and started playing with my jacket sleeves. I looked around as the camera man yelled 'action!'

I sighed and bit my lip, shivering from the cold. I could hear the crowd screaming outside and couldn't help but to smile a little. I heard the crowd scream louder and knew that Jeff had just come on screen. I turned to look in his direction and glared.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, leaning against the same wall, close to me.

"Look, leave me alone. I already see enough of you. Ken doesn't want me to be around you or anyone he doesn't like. He is already mad at me already, and I don't need him mad at me any more…" Jeff stopped my rambling by grabbing my face.

"You sure do like to talk." He said quietly, before bringing his lips toward mine. I gasp, coming out of my character as I felt like I was falling off a bridge or riding a roller coaster. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I let him roam my mouth for a minute before getting back into character.

"Why did you do that?" I ask breathlessly, as I push him off me. I wish I hadn't though, kissing Jeff felt so good.

"I told you, you talk too much." Jeff gave me a simple shrug and turned to walk back into the building. I turn to lean against the wall, smiling slightly, my hand on my lips.

I lick my lips as Jeff comes over to me. I start to laugh, letting out my nervousness. Jeff just holds me up as I almost fall to the ground in hysterics. "Are you okay?" He asks concerned as I grab onto him.

"I'm sorry." I try to say, but it just made me laugh more.

"I think the cold has gotten to your head." Jeff smiled at me. I continue to laugh as he picks me up and carries me all the way to Ken's locker room. He sets me down and opens the door, and then picks me up again. He sits down on the couch, setting me down next to him.

"Is she okay?" Randy asks.

"I didn't know you where here." I laugh.

"Because you were laughing too hard." Jeff poked my side, causing me to squeal and laugh harder.

"I'm going to die laughing." I told them between giggles. They laughed at me, shaking their heads at me.

"At least you'll die happy." Randy joked, making Jeff laugh. I leaned against Randy and put my head on his shoulder, trying to stop laughing. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Whatever you do, don't make me laugh again." I told them both sternly, getting up off the couch and fixing my purple and black shirt with skulls on it and my black jeans.

"Okay," Jeff and Randy looked up at me innocently. I bit my lip smiling. I let out a giggle and turned to the bathroom door as it opened. My brother stepped out wearing his wrestling clothes.

"Jeff, you want to go get changed?" Ken asked Jeff, taking my empty seat next to Jeff and Randy. Jeff got up and nodded. I jumped into his seat and snuggled up to my brother.

"Did you see me?" I asked Ken. He nodded.

"That was one hot kiss right there." He chuckled.

"I bet I could give a hotter one." Randy proclaimed.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see if you become my on-screen boy-toy." I giggled.

"A boy-toy, huh?" Randy smirked. I nodded, bouncing up and down in my seat.

"You're going to be my boy-toy, while Jeff is going to be my lover." I informed him getting up from the couch. I kissed my brother on the cheek.

"I'm going to go change my shirt. I'll be back in a little bit." I walked out of the room and to the women's locker room. I walked in, grabbed my bag and searched for a shirt. "Why do I have to pack so many shirts?" I mumbled to myself.

"Because, you can't find something to make you look at least a little pretty." I turned around to find Candice sneering at me.

"Um, no. I think that's you. I mean for you to look sexy, you have to open up that stupid little jacket of yours." I smirked and grabbed a shirt that didn't look punky. Candice walked up to me, glaring at me.

"Say that again." She said angrily.

"I was just getting back at you." I shrugged and walked into the bathroom with my bag, locking the door and making sure that Candice didn't interrupt me. I took off my shirt and put on a brown shirt that Melina had let me borrow. It went down one shoulder and had a girl saying 'It's not me, It's you,' on it. I put my other shirt in the bag and walked out, ignoring Candice who was glaring at me.

I walked down the hallway, with my bag, going back to my brother's locker room. I walked in without knocking and threw my bag down on the ground next to Ken's. I turned to the couch to see Ken, Randy, and Jeff looking at me. "What?" I asked.

They turned to each other and smiled. I gave them weird glances and walked towards the door. "We should get to the gorilla position. When you guys are ready, I'll see you there." I gave them one last look and made my way to the gorilla position.

I leaned against a wall and sighed. 'What is up with those guys?' I thought to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts by Randy coming up to me.

"I really want to kiss you." He told me, grabbing my face. I looked up at him, my cheeks burning. Randy didn't give me time to say anything because he kissed me. I felt like my whole body was on fire. I shuddered and brought myself closer to him, wanting more.

"Whoa!" I broke the kiss to see Maria and Mickie standing at the position with their mouths open. I backed away from Randy and blushed. "That was some hot kissing girlie!" Maria squealed.

"Two guys in one night? Man, you're a pimpette, Ivy!" I shook my head at them and shooed them off with Melina and Beth who had no idea what was going on. I heard Maria and Mickie telling them what happened.

Jeff and Ken came around the corner a few minutes later. "Why were Melina, Beth, Mickie, and Maria squealing like sixth graders?" Ken asked, looking behind him like he was being chased.

"It's nothing." Randy said good-bye to us and he went to stretch for his match against Chris Jericho. I looked down and avoided eye contact with Jeff. Some how, I felt guilty about kissing Randy. And the strange thing was. When I kissed them, I had feeling going though my head. Both different, but they both made me feel good. And all I know is that I wanted more of Jeff's and Randy's kisses.


	13. Chapter 13

"Something did happen." Jeff walked up to me. I turned my head away from him. "What's wrong?"

"I told you, it's nothing." I said. I was relieved when one of the crew men walked up to us.

"Mr. Hardy, you will go first, and then Mr. and Miss Kennedy will go after you." He informed us. We nodded and he walked away.

Jeff sighed as his music started. "You will tell us." Jeff walked out and I heard the crowd screaming. I shook my head and Ken gave me a hug.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." My brother informed me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." I pulled away and we both got into character as Ken's music started. Ken walked out, angrily, me following behind him, biting my nails. Ken glared at Jeff, walking down the ramp quickly. I walked down slowly, not wanting to be near Ken or Jeff. I looked at Jeff who smiled and waved at me. I just looked down and made my way over to Ken's corner.

Ken and Jeff went after each other as the bell rang. I watched as the locked up and Ken took over the match. They went at each other, back and forth. I kept cheering on my brother, giving side looks to Jeff. The match was going on Jeff's side and I knew it was my time to interfere.

I got up on the ring and grabbed Jeff, turning him towards me. He looked at me confused, but I just took his head and brought my lips to his. The amazing feeling returned and I shuddered as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair and suddenly He was pulled away from me. I got down from the ring and backed away towards the commentary table as Ken got the 3-count.

"What a distraction from Mr. Kennedy's sister. We saw Jeff Hardy kissing her earlier and I guess that was her getting revenge." J.R. said. I licked my lips and smiled as the bell rang and Ken's arm was raised. I got into the ring, stepping over Jeff's feet. He sat up, looking in disbelief at what I did to him. I just smiled and blew him a kiss. He shook his head and smiled.

Ken got out of the ring, walking angrily up the ramp, leaving Jeff and I alone in the ring. I looked down at Jeff. I sighed and put my hand down to help him up. He grabbed it and I helped him up. I let go of his hand and got out of the ring. I walked backwards while I watched Jeff. His eyes were hypnotizing. I licked my lips, still tasting his lips on mine. I turned around and went backstage.

"Do you like kissing Jeff?" Ken asked me as I walked over to him.

"Why would I tell you something like that?" I gave him a weird look.

"Just want to know, that's all. You two seemed pretty into that kiss out there."

"Ever heard of acting?" I told him.

"I've heard of it. Gosh, I ask you a little question and you blow up at me." Ken put his hands up in defeat.

"I'll meet you and Jeff at the car." I told him and went straight to where I left my bag. I picked it up and went out to the car. I had grabbed Ken's keys and I opened the door. I sat in the passenger's seat. I looked out of the window and shuddered in the cold.

"Why must I have feeling for these guys?" I hit my head against the window of the car, trying to get rid of my thoughts. "Ow." I put my hand on my head, rubbing the pain away.

"I know what to do, I'll just go out with the first guy who asks me and maybe he will get rid of the feeling for the other guy," I told myself, smiling at my brilliant plan.

I waited for the boys to come here, but they were taking their good old time getting to the car. I honked the horn when I saw them coming and glared at them. Ken got in the driver's side. I handed him the keys, giving him a dirty look.

"Well, it's your fault for going out here when we weren't ready." Ken smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and put my seatbelt on while Ken drove out of the parking lot and to the hotel.

"Now will you tell us what happened between you and Randy?" Jeff asked.

"No, if you want to know so bad, go ask him." I spat out. I had enough of these questions.

"I was just asking." Jeff said.

"Well, don't ask." I told him, shaking my head "There are some things you don't have to know." I said softly.

The rest of the ride to the hotel was silent. When we got there, I got out of the car before it even stopped. Ken started yelling at me, but I ignored it and marched my way up to our hotel room. I opened the door, and got my phone out of my bag. I looked through my contacts and found the person I really needed. "Hey, Melina?"

"Yeah, Ivy. What's up? You sound upset." She replied.

"I am upset. Look, I kissed Randy earlier and it felt wonderful."

"Well, I guess you really like him then. But this isn't what you're upset about is it?" She sounded suspicious. I grabbed my suitcase, packing all my stuff that I had out in it.

"Mel, are you at you're hotel room?" I asked her.

"Yeah, do you want to come over and talk?"

"I want to sleep over with you. I don't really want to be around the boys right now."

"Okay." She gave me her room number and we said goodbye. I grabbed everything of mine and walked out of the hotel room. Jeff and Ken were right outside, talking to each other. They stopped and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" my brother asked me.

"I'm sharing a room with Melina. She has an extra bed and I really just want to have some girl time." I told them. I walked off, going to the elevator. I pressed the up button and waited for the doors to open. When it did I hesitated, but walked in. Randy was also in there.

He smiled at me. "What floor?" he asked.

"The eighth floor." I told him, smiling when I saw that he was going to the same floor. "Looks like we are going to the same floor."

He nodded. "What's with your suitcases? I thought you were staying with Jeff and your brother?"

"I decided that Melina needed company so I'm going to spend the night with her." I told him.

He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. The elevator door opened and we both walked out. "Um… Ivy, I was wondering something."

"What are you wondering about?" I asked him, reading the door numbers. I found Melina's room and stopped, setting down my suitcase. I looked at Randy, smiling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow." Randy looked nervous. I smiled and giggled.

"The big, bad, 'Legend Killer' is nervous. That is so cute." He chuckled, biting his lip. I remembered the plan that I had made in the car and nodded. "I would love to go on a date with you." Randy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were going to say no." He said.

"Do you want me to say no?" I asked him. His face turned to a look of panic.

"No!" I laughed at him.

"I wouldn't have said no anyway." I smiled at him. He smiled back and stepped closer to me. He ran his fingers down my cheek and then pulled me closer to him, his arms going around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. My whole body warmed up again and I tried to get as close as I could to Randy.

He pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He pecked my lips and then walked away, waving. I waved back and turned to knock on Melina's door. She opened it and squealed.

"Girl, I saw everything." She grabbed my suitcase and dragged it into the room. "Tell me everything." Melina demanded, sitting on her bed. I sat on the bed next to hers and started to tell her everything that happened tonight. She sat there and listened to every word I said.

"Hun, I think you both like both these guys very much. It may take some time, but you will find out which one is the best for you." She gave me a hug.

"I know. I just wish it wasn't so hard." I told her. She smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I will be by your side no matter what." She said, rubbing my back.

"Thanks, Melina. You really are a good friend." I pulled back from the hug, smiling at her.

"I know." We laughed and I got up and stretched. "Go get ready for bed, girlie. You have a big date tomorrow." She smiled at me and I grabbed my pajamas form my bag. They were black with little dogs on them. I went into the bathroom, washed my face and changed into my pajamas. I put my dirty clothes on my suitcase and I snuggled under the covers of the bed I was using.

"Good night Ivy." Melina called out to me, turning out the lights.

I smiled. "'Night Mel." I turned on my side and fell into a sleep filled with thoughts of Jeff and Randy.

**A/N:**_ How's that for another surprise. :) I love being on a roll. And guess what! It's snowing again! And my snow comes with inspiration. ;) Anyway, Review my lovelies! Love, Alissa_


	14. Chapter 14

"What am I going to wear?" Melina laughed as I threw clothes around, looking for something to wear.

"How did Randy tell you to dress? Casual? Fancy? Sexy?" Melina nudged me with her arm.

"Mel!" I hit her on the shoulder gently. I shook my head. "When he talked to me today, he told me to dress casual." Melina nodded and searched through my clothes. She threw me a black shirt with Tinkerbell on it and a blue jean skirt.

"Get into these and then I help you with you're make-up." Melina pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door. I giggled and changed into the clothes Melina gave me. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Maria, Mickie, and Beth sitting on Melina's bed.

"Time to make you look pretty!" Maria yelled and grabbed me, setting me down on the bed. Melina and Beth started on my hair and Mickie and Melina worked on my make-up. After a while they were finished with me and stood back while I looked at my self.

"You guys. I love it. Thank you so much." I gave them all hugs. My hair was in a half-ponytail and my make-up was natural.

A knock on the door sounded though out the hotel room and I bit my lip, knowing it was Randy. "I'll get it!" Mickie skipped over to the door and opened it. She opened the door.

"Randy! How great to see you. Ivy is putting the finishing touches on herself." I pulled on my converse sneakers and my black jacket and stepped out into the open. Randy was standing there in a black button down shirt, blue jeans and a brown jacket. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You look beautiful, Ivy." I blushed.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." I heard the girls going 'aww,' and I flicked them off behind my shoulder. They gasped and started laughing.

Randy held his arm out. "Shall we go?" He asked me.

"We may." I took his arm and we walked out of the hotel room and made our way to his car. "So, Randy? Where are we going?" He hadn't told me earlier and I really wanted to know.

"Well, I was thinking about seeing a movie, than dinner, and then maybe go out to play some mini-golf or something." Randy unlocked the door and got in the driver's seat. I got in the passengers seat and Randy started the car.

"What movie do you want to see?" I asked him. Randy navigated his way to the movie theater, using the GPS in the car's system.

"I don't know. Maybe 'One Missed Call,' or 'Sweeny Todd.'" He told me.

"Let's go see 'Sweeny Todd.' I have really wanted to see that movie ever since it came out." I smiled as he nodded.

"'Sweeny Todd' it is." Randy smiled.

"Here we are." Randy got out of the car and I followed suit.

"You took us to Applebee's?" I laughed.

Randy just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I like Applebee's." I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I like Applebee's, too." I took his hand, lacing his fingers with mine and we walked into the restaurant. We were taken to a table by a waiter.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked us.

"I have coke, please." Randy told him.

"I just have water, thanks." I smiled at the waiter. I turned to Randy, smiling.

"So what did you do before you became a WWE Diva?" Randy asked me, reaching across the table, grabbing my hand. He rubbed his thumb over my fingers, smiling.

"I was a waitress at a restaurant called Pinckey's." Randy nodded.

"Well, I guess it feels good to be able to relax and have someone else do the job you used to do."

"Sorta." We ordered our food when the waiter came back. I got the Quesadilla Burger and Randy got Honey BBQ Baby Back Ribs. We ate and talked about what we were hoping to do in wrestling in the future and what we wanted to do with our romance life.

"I want to get a man's title. I guess I want to be kinda like China, without the whole having muscles thing. I just want to prove that Diva's aren't more than a pretty face, you know?" Randy nodded.

"I think that's great." He smiled at me. "I just want to get married to someone who will love me and not care about how much time I spend on the road."

"I know what you're talking about. Jeff said the same thing to me the other day. Well, when I get married and when I get pregnant with my husband's child, I will take some time off of wrestling. I don't know who long though. I mean, I want my child to be kinda normal, you know. And if that means giving up wrestling, than so be it." Randy rubbed his fingers over my hand.

"Let's get out of here." We both paid the bill and got back into the car. "Do you want to go to play some mini golf or go back to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"I think maybe we should get back to the hotel. It's getting pretty late." I looked at the clock, it was almost nine-thirty and we had to get up early to travel to the next state.

"Okay. But I'm going to take you on another date so we can go mini golfing." Randy smiled while I nodded.

"So what are we?" I asked him as we pulled up into the parking lot.

"Well, I want you to be my girlfriend."

I smiled and blushed. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

We got out of the car and Randy hugged me, placing a kiss on my head. I pulled away from the hug, taking his hand and went into the hotel.

_**Jeff's Point Of View**_

Jeff was standing in the lobby of the hotel talking to his brother Matt on the phone. "I don't know why I have feeling for Ivy. I mean she just comes along and I feel like I first did with Beth. I know she would never like me anyways." He tells his brother.

"Don't say that. Lots of girls like you. And I bet she feels the same way about you. I mean if you like her that much than she has to like you." Matt informs Jeff, trying to make him feel better.

"I know…" Jeff trails off when he sees the girl he has feelings for walk in the hotel, smiling and holding hands with Randy Orton. His heart felt like it just broke.

"Jeff?" Matt brings Jeff back into reality.

"Um… know I know she doesn't like me now. I just saw her walking in with Randy Orton. And they are holding hands." Jeff sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, watching as Randy and Ivy get into the elevator, laughing.

"Sorry, man." Matt says. Jeff grunts and stares at the beautiful women he wants as his own. She turns her eyes to him and her eyes soften. She looks like she's guilty and she turns to give Randy a hug. Jeff shakes his head and goes outside, wanting no one but Matt to hear how sad he is.

_**Ivy's Point Of View**_

Randy and I were in the elevator when I looked around the lobby, my eyes stopping on Jeff standing in a corner, talking to someone on the phone. Randy was still talking to me, but all I could see and hear was Jeff. I felt guilty for some reason when I saw the way he was looking at me. I turned to Randy and gave him a hug as the door closed.

"Thank you for taking me out, Randy." I told him, closing my eyes, trying to get the picture of Jeff out of my head.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure." He ran his hands down my back, making me sigh.

When we got to our floor Randy walked me to the hotel room. He took my hands into his and brought me close to him.

"I had a really great time tonight, Ivy." Randy looked deep into my eyes.

"I did, too." I smiled at him. He took my chin into his hand and kissed me deeply. All though the kiss all I could think about was Jeff. I broke the kiss and opened the door with the key that was in my pocket. "Bye, Randy."

"Bye, Ivy." I walked into the room and shut the door. I leaned against it and sighed. I was thankful that Melina and everyone weren't in here because all I wanted to do was sleep. I changed into a random pair of pajamas and got into bed and went to sleep. I tossed and turned all though the night, Jeff's sorrowful eyes burning into my mind.

**A/N:**_ Hey. I have I possible Royal Rumble spoiler. If you want to know, message me and I will tell you. Anyway, I watched See No Evil Saturday night. It was so good. And last night I watched License to Wed. The credits made me laugh until I cried. Anyway, review and I'll love you forever. Love, Alissa._


	15. Chapter 15

"Jeff!" I called, running down the hallway of the hotel. It was the day after I had seen him in the lobby after my date with Randy and I wanted to talk to Jeff.

"Yeah?" He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Hey." I pulled him towards me. He kept his eyes above mine. I sighed. "Jeff, I want to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted Monday night. I was kinda mad at the girls."

"Yeah, because they interrupted your kiss with Randy." Jeff looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, and the fact that you kept asking when I told you to leave it be."

"You didn't have to yell."

"I know I didn't have to yell." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Look, van we just forgive each other and move on?" I asked him, trying to get him to look me in the eyes.

He shrugged. "I guess." I smiled and gave him a hug. He didn't hug me back so I just held on until he did.

"I'm not letting go until you hug me back." I informed him. He gave me a quick hug and I let him go. "Please don't get mad at me, I really want to be your friend and if you don't help, than I will lose my best guy-friend. And I really don't want to lose my lover." He smiled when I said that.

"I don't want to lose my love either." He gave me another hug and I sank into it. It felt so good to be in his arms.

"Okay, now that we have that matter done with, let's go down and get ready for a long ride." Jeff smiled and we made our way down to the rental car.

The next couple of weeks were nothing important. During RAW, Jeff, Ken and I continued our storyline and today was the day Randy was going to get involved. Yep, Randy was the guy Ken was going to set me up with. You see, at Armageddon They had a match for the WWE number one contender. It was Mr. Kennedy, Jeff, and Triple H.

Jeff won, impressing my character to the highest level and now my brother was trying to set me up with someone to try to stop me from liking Jeff.

I leaned against the wall, fluffing up my hair, trying to make it look messy. They were finally trying to give me the punky look so they didn't have to cover up my streaks anymore. Jeff had put more streaks in there and I was really happy that he was still my friend. Even though I'm not dating him, I could still be his friend. I still like him, but I still like Randy also.

"You ready?" Ken asked me. I nodded, smiling. Ken walked back to where he was supposed to come on and the camera man gave me a little smile. I nodded back to him, getting off the wall.

"Action!" He yelled.

I started swaying, humming a random song that popped into my head. I smiled, hearing the fans screaming. I have been getting so much feedback from the crowd. I loved it. Anyway, I heard footsteps and turned to see Ken walking angrily towards me. He stopped short and hurried over to me.

"What did you do to your hair?" He yelled at me.

"What?" I shrugged. "You don't like it?" I asked him.

"Of course I don't like it. You're starting to look like that stupid Rainbow Bright."

"Don't call Jeff that!" I yelled at him. I pushed his shoulder and started to walk by him. Ken growled and pulled me towards him, pushing me against the wall.

"Don't do that again." I glared at him. "I have something for you to do next Monday. You're going on a date."

"With who?" I tried to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. He pushed me further into the wall and I gasped. Ken looked at me concerned, but got back into character.

"With Randy Orton." Ken pushed away from me and stalked off. I slid down the wall, rubbing my shoulders, talking deep breaths.

"Cut! That was great." The camera people started putting away their things and Ken came running over to me.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked me, checking my body. I pushed him off me.

"Ken, get off me. I'm fine." I smiled at him, hugging him. He hugged me back and dragged me to his locker room. Jeff was sitting outside the door, drawing something.

"Hey, man. What are you doing?" Ken asked him. Jeff looked up, shutting his drawing book.

"Nothing."

"Okay!" Ken walked into the locker room, leaving Jeff and me outside. I held a hand out for him to grab and pull himself up. He smiled at me and grabbed it. I pulled him up and he bumped into me.

"Sorry." He pulled himself away from me and followed Ken inside. I shook my head and was about to follow the boys in when someone picked me up from behind.

"Hey, Babe." Randy said in my ear. I smiled and turned to him. I gave him a peck on the lips and gave him a hug.

"Hey." He picked me up and carried me to his locker room. "What is this? Ring around the locker rooms?" Randy laughed and shook his head.

"I wanted some time alone with you." He set me down on his couch and I snuggled up against him. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me close to him. I sighed and enjoyed the time I had with him.

_**With Jeff and Ken**_

"Let me see what you drew, man." Ken reached for Jeff's drawing book. Jeff sighed and let his best friend take his drawing book. Ken started flipping through the pages. His eyebrows furrowed together. "These are almost all of my sister."

"I know." Jeff sat down on the couch. Ken sat next to him, looking at Jeff's drawings. There was one where Jeff and Ivy were hugging, another one of them kissing when they were in the ring. Ken turned the pages, looking at the other pictures Jeff drew of Ken's sister. Mostly they were pictures of when Ivy poised for shoots for or WWE magazine.

"Man, you must really like my sister." Ken glanced jokingly over at Jeff. Jeff sighed and turned to a page. It was a drawing of Jeff standing in a corner, looking sad. The drawing of Jeff was staring at Randy and Ivy, kissing. Ken sighed and looked at Jeff.

"I have something to tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Melina told me this and if she found out that I told you this, she will kick my butt to pieces." Ken set the notebook down and looked at Jeff seriously.

"Ivy told Melina that she has feelings for both you and Randy. She's confused and she made a plan to see who she really likes. Ivy said she would go out with who ever asked her first and see if that man if right for her." Ken told Jeff. Jeff sighed and hit his head with his hand.

"I'm an idiot." Jeff muttered.

"No your not. Randy just got to her first. Besides, if she is all you think about, than I'm pretty sure that she must feel the same way." Ken put an arm around Jeff, trying to comfort him.

_**Ivy's Point Of View**_

I opened the door of Ken and Jeff's locker room, laughing at a joke Randy made. I stopped short when I saw my brother's arm over Jeff's shoulder. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Is there something I should know about?" I asked them. Ken took his arm off of Jeff's shoulder and shook his head.

Randy came up and put his arms around me, kissing my neck. "Stop, I told him softly, giggling. I didn't want to see Jeff's hurt eyes again, so I kept the PDA around him to almost nothing.

"I gotta go get ready for my match." Randy kissed my cheek and left the room, waving good-bye. I waved back and went over to where Jeff and Ken were sitting. I smiled and put my head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Why aren't you happy?" I asked him, seeing him looking sad.

"Nothing." Jeff smiled slightly.

I looked around the room, my eyes coming to stop on the open notebook on the ground. "What's that?" I asked, reaching for the object. Ken and Jeff's eyes got big and Jeff pulled me back while Ken shut the notebook.

"Don't touch that." Jeff said, staring at me sternly.

"You guys don't have to be mean about it." I pouted, leaning against Jeff.

"Sorry, but that notebook is very private." Jeff informed me. I nodded and kissed his cheek. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Just getting ready for tonight." I smiled and bounced out of the room in search of Melina and Maria.

**A/N:**_ Hey guys! I really like this chapter. I hope you don't mind that I skipped a few weeks. I just like to try to be caught up with the dates. Anyway, I loved RAW last night. Jeff made me smile and the new WWEHD thing was totally awesome. Love you all! Alissa_


	16. Chapter 16

Ken, Jeff and I were standing at the gorilla position, waiting for our cues. Jeff bounced up and down in place. I smiled and walked over to him, putting my arm around his shoulder. "Hey." He stopped his jumping and looked at me. I smiled and he pulled me to him.  
"Hey," Jeff whispered. I pulled back and Ken came and grabbed me.  
"Put me down!" I laughed. He smiled and put me down, hugging me.

"Just having a little fun." Ken shrugged. I laughed and winked over at Jeff. He looked down and I giggled.

Ken's music came on and Ken grabbed my hand, dragging me out with him. I stumbled and bumped into Ken's back.

"Sorry," I whispered. He glared angrily at me, but I knew he was just in character. I tried to pull back away from Ken's grasp but he pulled me along with him. I glared at him and looked down at the ground. Ken pulled me up the steel steps and let go of me, getting into the ring.

Giggling, I wiggled my eyebrows to the crowd. They cheered and I slowly put my leg over the rope. My fun was short lived when Ken came over and pulled me through the ropes. I yelped and scurried over to the turnbuckle where Jeff would come in. I looked away as Ken came over and whispered random numbers in my ear, trying to make it look like he was telling me something.

Ken backed away from me as Jeff's music started playing. Ken reached for me, but I dropped to the canvas and rolled out of the ring. I backed up to where the holder kept the fans behind it. I felt the fans patting my back and saying things to me, but all I saw was Jeff looking at me, smiling. I smiled and waved, blushing.

He slapped the fans hands and made his way over to me. I looked up at Ken to see him smirking and I gave him a confused glance. Jeff pulled me into his arms. "You're brother didn't hurt you, did he?" Jeff asked. I looked into his eyes and shook my head. He smiled and kissed my cheek before going into the ring and running over to the turnbuckle. I smiled and stood at Jeff's corner.

Jeff dominated most of the match, but I knew Ken was going to win. I heard the fans screaming and the fans behind me told me to look up at the ramp. I turned to look at them and they just pointed to the top of the ramp. I followed their fingers to see Randy walking down the ramp. I glared and ran up to try to stop him.

"Go away, Orton!" I yelled at him. I pushed his shoulders, trying to get him to move backwards but he wouldn't budge. I gasped as Randy grabbed my hair, dragging me to the ring. He stood outside of the ring, smirking when he saw Jeff glaring at him, his eyes full of anger towards Randy and concern for me.

"Like to see you're little girlfriend like this?" Randy pulled me close to me, keeping his eyes on Jeff. Jeff walked over to the ropes, his body shaking in anger. I tried to turn my head away from Randy but he kept my head firmly in place. He turned his head towards me and licked his lips. I pushed his shoulders away from me, trying to get him off me, but Randy covered my lips with mine.

"Get off her!" I heard Jeff yell. I tried to get away from Randy, beating my hands on his chest. I turned my eyes to Jeff, only to see him get pinned by my brother. Randy let go of me as soon as he heard the bell ring and I scurried away from him, trying to put as much space between me and him. Ken hand was raised and I saw Jeff beating his hands on the mat. He turned his eyes to me, his eyes full of longing and compassion.

I held Jeff's gaze until Ken pulled me in between Randy and himself. They raised my hands, smirking as I held my head in shame, listening to the fans booing. Ken and Randy walked backwards, dragging me along. I turned my eyes to Jeff and mouthed 'I'm sorry,' to him. He smiled slightly and nodded. Ken and Randy walked backstage, me in tow.

Randy picked me up and ran his fingers through my hair. "You did great. I actually thought that you were doing everything out there like it was real." Randy smiled at me. 'Maybe part of it was real,' I thought to myself. 'Maybe I don't want to be with Randy and I want to be with Jeff,' my thoughts continued. 'Maybe my subconscious part of my brain is telling me what I really want.' I mentally shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

I smiled and kissed Randy, trying to make sure that the feeling was still there. It was, and I pulled away, giggling. "Thanks babe."

I got out of Randy's arms and ran over to hug Jeff who had just come back stage. "You did great, my lover." I used my old nickname for him, knowing that he would like it.

"You did better than me. I thought everything you did was real." He smiled, ruffling my hair. I smiled and Ken grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"We'll see you guys later. We have something to talk about." Ken dragged me down the hallways until we came to a locker room that didn't have anything on it. He opened the door and pulled me into it. He sat me down on the floor and he sat next to me.

"You need to break up with Randy." Ken told me.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him confused.

"Look, I know someone who really likes you and I think you to would be better off together." Ken informed me. My heart fluttered as I thought of the possibility of Jeff liking me. I shook my head. I couldn't break up with Randy. He has been so sweet to me and I wouldn't have a reason to break up with him.

"I can't break up with Randy." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yes you can."

"Not without having a reason!" I stood up, frustrated. He always had to try to break up the relationships I was in because he thinks the guy isn't for me. "Look, for just once, can you just let me figure out things by myself?"

Ken stood up and hugged me. "I'm sorry, but this time I really mean what I say." Ken pulled away and took my hands in his. "This guy really likes you, maybe even loves you. It kills him inside to see you with Randy." My mind rattled off possible people that might like me. Paul and Brian have been around me lately, so maybe one of them liked me. Cody has been talking to Ken a lot so he was another possibility.

"Who likes me?" I asked my brother.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Ken winked and left me in the locker room, feeling lost and confused.

"He's an idiot." I muttered and followed him to his locker room.

**A/N:**_ Hey guys! I can't wait until tomorrow! The Royal Rumble is going to be wicked awesome. Anyway, I was think of changing my penname. I really don't like this one and I really want to a new one. I just want to let you know so that when you see this story up, it woun't be under the jennaalissa one. Anyway, I love to see reviews! SO please review. Love, Alissa_


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't believe this!" Melina screamed out. I walked over to her, Mickie and Maria tagging along. Melina was hold a script in one hand and holding Beth's hand in the other.

"What's going on?" I asked Melina and Beth. Beth carefully took her hand from Melina's and Melina stomped her foot.

"Look what they are giving Candice." She shoved the script into my hands. Maria, Mickie, and I looked at the script and Mickie screamed out in frustration.

"That is so not fair!" Maria glared at the script. "She must have slept with one of the creative directors." Maria laughed.

I shook my head. "Look, Stephanie must have a good reason for letting Candice have the title. It doesn't have to mean she slept with anyone. The idea has to be passed through Stephanie first." I informed them, trying to keep myself calm. Beth hadn't talked yet, but looking into her eyes and knowing her very well, I knew she wasn't happy losing her title to Candice.

"Maybe you will get the title, Ivy!" Maria lightened up, smiling.

"You guys figured out my plan." We turned around to see Stephanie holding Aurora Rose and smiling.

"Why give Candice the title when she is a face and Ivy is going to turn face soon?" Beth asked.

"Did you read the main event match and the promo before it?" Stephanie asked, walking over to stand next to me. We all shook our heads and Mickie took the script out of my hands to turn to the correct page.

Mickie read what was going to happen out loud and I smiled. "Now it's time I finally become a face."

"I just wish it didn't have to happen like that." Beth said.

"I'm just glad that I get with Jeff." Everyone gave me weird looks. "What?"

"I thought you were going out with Randy." Stephanie said.

"Oh! I am going out with Randy." I was startled. They had taken the last comment in the wrong way. Or maybe I had meant it to come out that way. Anyway, I made up a quick excuse. "I don't like Randy's character on screen. It reminds me of how we first meet."

"Okay." Maria nodded.

"Anyway, here are your scripts." Stephanie handed Maria, Mickie, and me our scripts and walked off, trying to lull her daughter back to sleep.

"Girl, you still like Jeff, don't you?" Melina asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Why must he be so darn good-looking, sweet, funny, kind, and an awesome person?" I mostly asked myself. I buried my face into my hands and the girls gave me a group hug.

"Hun, I think maybe you should give Jeff a chance." Maria told me.

"But I still like Randy also!" I cried out. "I don't know who I want." I whispered. The girls sighed and tried to comfort me.

JNHRKOJNHRKOJNHRKOJNHRKOJNHRKO (If anyone can figure out what that is I'll give you a virtual cookie.And maybe something better. )

Ken and Randy had just finished their promo, talking about how they were going to get even with me and Jeff, seeing as how I ruined Randy and my date. I walked over and gave Randy a kiss. He deepened it slightly and I pulled away. I smiled at him and gave my brother a hug.

"You guys did great." I told them. They smiled and we walked to the locker room so they could get ready for the match. It was Jeff against Randy and Ken and I would go out there to cheer for Randy. And that is where I'll turn face.

I sat down on the couch while Ken got ready and Randy went back to his locker room. Jeff sat down next to me and I hugged him. "What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing," He smiled. "I just can't wait until tonight."

"You mean when we get together on screen?" I poked his stomach.

"Yeah," He poked my stomach back and I squealed. "You're very ticklish, aren't you?" He started tickling me, laughing. I screamed and started laughing and squirming, trying to get away from his relentless fingers. I begged Jeff to stop but he just started moving his fingers faster.

"Jeff!" I squealed out. He slowly stopped his fingers and just lay on top of me. I tried to slow my breathing, but that was no easy feat when the person you have intense feelings for is looking at you with such passion.

"Ivy," Jeff mumbled. I licked my lips and then bit my bottom lip, keeping my eyes on his face. I reached up and dragged my fingers down his cheek, feeling his weirdly shaped beard and then his lips. He grabbed my hand and put it on his neck.

"Jeff," I whispered. He put his finger to my lip, telling me to be quiet and then brought his lips close to mine. We were about to kiss when the bathroom door slammed open and Jeff fell off me, startled. I started laughing and looked up at Ken.

"What's going on?" He asked.

'Nothing," I shook my head. "I'll go get Randy and meet you guys at the curtain." I got up off the couch and walked to Randy's locker room. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

"Coming!" A male voice sounded and opened the door. Ric Flair smiled at me, giving me a hug. "There's the red-headed beauty." He took my hand and escorted me to the couch where Randy was sitting.

Randy stood up and kissed my cheek, making me think of what happened only moments ago. "Hey baby." Randy greeted me, grabbing my hand and making his way to the door. "Bye, Ric." Randy called out behind his shoulder.

"See you later, Ric." I waved and Ric waved back, smiling. Randy and I made our way to the gorilla position. Jeff and Ken were there, talking quietly.

"Hey!" Randy called out to them. I waved at them and they waved back. We walked over to them and the boys started talking about something. I wasn't paying attention; I was thinking about Jeff. I was thinking about earlier and how I hadn't stopped it from happening. If Ken hadn't come in right at that moment, we would have kissed and I would have been in a bigger problem that I have now. I would have cheated on Randy and have given Jeff my heart.

"Hello, boys," A woman called out. We turned around to see Candice strutting down the hallway, swinging her hips, her newly won title around her shoulder. She stopped acting sexual when she saw me. "Ivy."

"Candice," I glared at her, and walked towards the curtain, leaning against the wall. I heard her snort and she started talking to the boys. I glared at the curtain, and thought about asking Stephanie to put me and Candice in a no disqualification match. That way I could beat her pretty little face in. That made me smile.

"Ivy? What are you doing over here by yourself?" Chris Jericho asked. I shrugged, looking over at Candice who was trying to flirt with my brother and Jeff.

"That stupid girl is flirting with my brother and my lover." Jeff's nickname rolled off my tongue like it came natural. Chris looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What did you just call Jeff?" He asked.

"It's just a nickname for him. He calls me the same thing." I informed Chris. He nodded and gave me a hug.

A few moments later Jeff was walking down the ramp, slapping the fans hands and making me smile. Randy jumped up and down in place and I glanced over my shoulder at Candice. She was staring at Randy like a dog staring at a piece of meat. I glared at her, mentally thinking of how hard I could hit her in a non-disqualification match. Jeff's music stopped and Randy's started.

"Bye guys!" Candice called out to us. I glared at her and flicked her off. Chris started laughing as Candice gasped. I heard her scream and it made me smile proudly. I quickly wiped the smile off my face and looked at the ground, making it look like I was scared and sad. Randy had his arm around me and he and Ken stayed as close as possible to me. I raised my eyes to look at Jeff who blew a kiss to me. I smiled and winked at him before turning my head back down.

Randy got in the ring and stared Jeff down. Ken and I stayed in Randy's corner. I tried to get as Jeff's side as possible without letting Ken and Randy see. Randy and Jeff fought a really good match but Jeff lost. Ken and I got in the ring and Ken held up Randy's hand. I kneeled down by Jeff and pushed his hair out of eyes. "Jeff," I whispered to him.

"Ivy." He whispered back, putting his hands on my knees and looking into my eyes. I yelped as I felt someone grab my hair and throw me halfway across the ring. Ken and Randy started pounding on Jeff and I gasped.

"Stop it!" I yelled at my brother and Randy. I got up and made my way over to where Ken and Randy were beating up Jeff. I grabbed Randy and turned him towards me, I reached my hand back and punched him in the face, softly but making it look like it hurt. He fell down, clutching his face. I got on top of him and started punching him again. I heard the crowd screaming and knew Candice was coming down with the chair.

I turned around to see her slid into the ring and make her way towards me. I growled and dropkicked the chair into her. She gasped and I got up to see Jeff trying to get back up. I ran over and jumped on Ken's back, holding his arms behind his back.

"Candice!" He called out. Candice got up and dragged me away from Ken by my hair. I hit the mat and grasped my head; it felt like Candice had pulled out some hair. I gasped as Candice brought the chair down at me. I screamed in real pain. I had been hit with chairs before but Candice hit me really hard. She brought it down again and again. I tried to move away from the blows but she just followed me and the last thing she did before she stopped was hit me hard in the head.

"How do you like that?" Candice had gotten down on her knees next to me. I tried not to cry with the pain that was going through my body. I brought in a ragged breath and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Chris slid into the ring. Candice quickly got out of the ring and made her way up the ramp. Randy and Ken got out of the ring and followed Candice.

"Are you okay?" Chris knelt down beside me and Jeff crawled over to me. I shook my head and sucked in another ragged breath. I hugged Jeff ad started to cry.

"It hurts." I whispered, clinging to him, loving the way his arms went around me.

"I know, baby. I know." He said as he and Chris started to help me stand up. Jeff held me because I wouldn't move. I felt Chris rubbing my back and I winced. I started to get dizzy and leaned all my weight on Jeff.

"Ivy?" Jeff asked in my ear, concerned.

My vision went blurry and Chris looked at me. "Jeff, her eyes are clouded over." He informed Jeff.

"I love you, Jeff." I mumbled before passing out.

_**A/N: **Ugg. I hated the Royal Rumble. It was good expect for two things: Jeff not winning the title, and John Cena comming back.I really respect John but I hate his storylines. Turn the guy heel and make him be really evil. That would be something I would like to see. I just want Jeff to win the Elimination Chamber and Randy to retain the title at No Way Out. That way Jeff can get another chance and John will stay out of hte picture. John has to take everyone's spotlight and on RAW on Monday, he didn't even help Jeff! I saw Jeff crawling up the ramp and it just made me feel so sad. Anyway, sorry about my rant. I did it basically everywhere this week. Anyway, I love my reviwers! SO please review. Love, Alissa _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Jeff's POV**_

Jeff sat down in the chair of the hospital. Ivy had gone unconscious and right before she had, she had said those three words that he thought he would never hear from her. Ivy had told Jeff that she loved him. It could have been her mind making up stuff, but Jeff wouldn't believe that. Actually, he didn't know what to think. He was getting confused about his feelings.

"Ugg!" Ken had just punched the wall next to Jeff, making him look at his best friend like he was crazy. "I really hate Candice right now." Ken mumbled.

Candice had been sincerely sorry when she saw Ivy; Jeff could tell in her eyes. Candice told everyone that she didn't mean to hit her that hard and she thought Ivy was acting really well. Candice actually cried and sent Ivy flowers.

"I know; I don't like Candice that much either." Jeff stood up and sat his best friend down in the chair. "Look, you don't have to hurt yourself. Ivy's going to be just fine," He told Ken, trying to calm the blonde sitting in front of him.

"I know." Ken put his hands on his neck, rubbing it. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, looking around for Randy who had gone to get something for Ivy. When Ken saw that Randy was no where in site he looked Jeff straight in his eyes. "I'm just wondering how you can keep yourself calm. I mean, you like my sister and yet you seem so calm when she is in the hospital."

"Man, I really do care for your sister and I know in my heart that she is going to be alright." Jeff informed Ken. Ken just nodded and leaned his head against the wall.

"You want to know what I noticed." Ken and Jeff looked up from their own thinking to see Randy walking down the hallway, holding a teddy bear.

"What did you notice? That you're holding a teddy bear?" Jeff smiled at Randy. Ken laughed while Randy shook his head smiling.

"I noticed that Ivy has a lot of things and it's still the night she got hurt!" Randy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and sitting besides Jeff. It's was true that Ivy had gotten a lot of cards and flowers and candy and it was a little past midnight and Ivy hadn't woken up yet.

"Mr. Anderson?" A lady with blond hair, brown eyes and a pretty smile stepped out of the room they had put Ivy in. Ken stood up and rubbed his hand that he had punched the wall with. Jeff looked at Ken's hand and saw it red. He guessed that it didn't hurt much because Ken hadn't said anything about it hurting.

"I'm Ken Anderson. How's my sister?" Ken looked anxious to know about Ivy.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, Ivy is just fine. Her body just crashed for a moment because her body was in pain and she didn't know how to handle the pain. So she should be ready to leave once she wakes up, but make sure that she takes a break from anything until next week. And I hope she enjoys all the flowers and other things that she has in that room. I would think that she was in a coma with everything in her room." The petite doctor smiled, winked and walked to the room on the right.

"Well, all that fuss for nothing." Ken smiled and glared at his hand. Jeff laughed and walked into Ivy's room, followed by Randy and Ken. Jeff's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the girl he now considered an angel sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room. Her hair was around her face, making her face stand out. Her lips were partially open and Jeff just wanted to go over and kiss those lips until his angel woke. Jeff shook his head, clearing those thought from his head. He sounded like one of those romance novels.

"Man, she sure does look really beautiful." Randy sat down in the chair near Ivy's bed. He sat the teddy bear between Ivy's arm and body and gently kissed her cheek, moving some hair out of her face. Jeff's heart sank. He wished he was the one who could hold and kiss and just plain give Ivy love. But Randy had that job and Jeff just wanted to see Ivy happy.

_**Randy's POV**_

As Randy stared at his beautiful girlfriend, he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know if he loved Ken's red-headed sister, but what Randy did know was that he did feel some feelings for her. But the reason why he kept thinking of how much he could love her was because he had broken up with his fiancée Samantha. She had gotten tired of him being always on the road and they had a big fight and they broke it off.

"Randy?" Randy looked up to see Jeff looking at him. Jeff moved his eyes to Ivy and widened his eyes a little. Randy looked there and saw Ivy fluttering her eyes a little.

_**Normal POV**_

"Ugg," I groaned and put my hand to my head. I felt something furry and looked down. There was a teddy bear sitting next to me. I grabbed it and looked up to see Randy, Jeff and my brother all standing around the bed I was on. I giggled and waved at them.

"Ivy!" Ken through his body on top of me and I groaned, felling the pain from what happened earlier. "Sorry!" Ken quickly got off me, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's okay, bro." I winked at him, making him smile. "Alright, why does it look like an over load of candy and flowers had been through here?" I looked around the room, smiling.

"Almost every superstar gave you something. That's the way everyone is when someone gets hurt." Randy smiled down at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He ran his fingers through my hair and I loved the feeling.

"Even Candice gave you something." Jeff got up and went over to a vase of colorful flowers. He plucked the card off the holder and handed it over to me. I smiled at Jeff and took the card out of his hand. I read it over and laughed slightly. All it said was that she was sorry and that she couldn't wait till I won the title from her.

"Well," I said throwing the card in a random space. "When can I leave?" The boys looked at each other and laughed.

I fell down on the bed in Randy's room and curled myself into a ball, snuggling into the covers. Randy slipped into the bed next to me, putting his arms around my pajama covered body. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him, giving him a hug and a kiss. He pulled back and looked lovingly in my eyes. "You are the greatest, Randy." I leaned my head on his bare chest. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm just so glad that you are alright." Randy whispered into my ear. He ran his fingers through my hair and I giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"The fact that you like to run your fingers through my hair," I smiled at him.

"Well, I like your hair." Randy informed me.

"Why, thank you." I closed my eyes and snuggled into Randy's chest, smiling. "Good night."

"Good night, Ivy." Randy pulled me closer to him and we soon fell into a deep sleep.

**_A/N:_** _Well, there is some lovey dovey stuff between Randy and Ivy. Anyway, I need some help with Ivy's new theme song. I don't know weather to choose between Goodnight Nures- 'Milkshake'( ), 'The White One is Evil'- by someone I don't know( ), Tract- 'Headstrong' ( ), or Three's Days Grace- 'Just Like You '( ). I like all of them but 'Just Like You' describes Ivy more. I need you to listen to them and help me decide. Please and thank you. I love all of you and I hope you enjoy your virtual cookies! Love, Alissa_


	19. Chapter 19

"I so can't wait to get in the ring again." I leaned my head against Maria's shoulder, sighing. I hadn't wrestled since the incident with Candice and now it was a week before No Way Out. The creative department mad me fake an injury so they could build up the Jeff/Randy storyline. They had Candice go after Ashley (Who came to RAW so that they had the Diva's even.) while Candice bragged to the fans about how she put out Mr. Kennedy's sister.

At the Royal Rumble, Jeff didn't win, and John Cena came back. He and Randy had a super long talk and John always seems to be hanging around us. He really is a nice and a funny person and I like the fact that I get to see Randy react in a different way. They were really funny together and they always made me laugh.

"You just half to wait a couple more days and you get to get the title soon." Ashley said, reaching over and patting my knee. She and I had gotten really close because we bonded over our hair. Funny, I know, but she has awesome hair.

"I just want to wrestle." I said, getting up and stretching my legs.

"You just can't wait, can you?" Maria laughed at me.

"Well, I can't just walk around, helping Stephanie with Aurora. I mean, I understand that she is going to need a lot more help since Paul got her knocked up again." Maria and Ashley gasped and started laughing. I laughed too and we all feel into fits of laughter.

"That was so mean." Ashley said.

"But it so true," Maria laughed, holding her stomach.

"I know it was uncalled for, but when you want to wrestle and be out in front of the fans, you can make fun of the people who make you not be in the ring." I told them and gave them both hugs. "I'm going to find Jeff and wish him luck before his match."

"What about Randy?" Ashley asked. She didn't know about me liking Jeff.

"I said good luck to him and John before coming here," I told her. She nodded and I went off to find Jeff. He was wrestling against Shawn Michaels. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find Jeff.

"Hey Ivy. Fancy meeting you here," a male voice said. I turned and smiled at the man. I jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"Jeff! I have been looking all over for you." I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I smile bigger when I see him blush a little.

"I was looking for you." He said.

I got out of his arms and put my hands on my hips, cocking my head to the side. "And why were you?" I asked him.

"'Cause I wanted to see you," Jeff told me, pulling me into his arms again. I sigh and lean my head against his shoulder, taking in the smell of him. I mentally shook myself and pulled out of his embrace.

"I wanted to wish you good luck tonight. I wish I could be out there with you, but I can't be seen." I smiled at him while he chuckled at me.

"You really want to get back in the ring don't you?" He didn't really mean it as a question. I nodded and gave him another hug.

"I gotta go see if Maria and Melina are ready for their match." I said.

"She is doing 'Playboy' right?" Jeff asked me.

"Yes. Why, you want a copy?" I asked him, winking at him. He shook his head quickly, making me laugh.

"I could never get a copy of a Diva's 'Playboy' magazine. I could never look at them the same ever again." He told me, making me laugh.

"What if I was to do 'Playboy'; then what would you do?" I asked him, joking around. Jeff's eyes got big and he started to laugh nervously.

"Umm…" was all he got out. I laughed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later. And since you didn't tell me who will win your match, I hope you win," I winked at him and went off to see Melina and Maria.

Soon it was Valentines Day and I was happy. I had gotten a lot of things from friends and I had given them a bunch of candy and hugs. The thing that I loved the most was when Stephanie and Aurora gave me a teddy bear and when Jeff gave me a drawing of me. I gave Jeff an extra long hug and a kiss on the cheek and I promised Stephanie that I would watch Aurora for a night when she and Paul went out.

I walked into the hotel room that Randy and I were sharing and stopped short. There was a bunch of roses all over the room, but the one that caught my eye was a vase of purple, blue, and black roses in the middle of the coffee table. I dropped the stuff I had been carrying and sat on the couch, bringing the vase closer to me. I touched the roses and smiled. I picked up the card sitting next to it and opened it.

'I hope you like the flowers. I got them made just for you. I hope you have a great Valentines Day and I hope you like my other gift. Love from your secret admirer.' It said. I looked next to where the vase had sat and grabbed the box. I opened it and gasped. Inside there was a golden-heart-shaped locket with my initials on them. I opened the locket and saw there was a picture of me and then the space next to me was empty.

I got up and went into the bathroom and put on the necklace. I fingered it and went outside to get my things for Randy. I got out the teddy bear that had a 'RKO' shirt on and a box of chocolates. I set them on the bed and jumped when I felt arms circle my waist. I turned around to be met with a passionate kiss. I reached up and ran my fingers through Randy's hair and pulled away, smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Randy said, kissing my neck. I giggled and got out of his grasp.

"Thanks for all the flowers." I told him, kissing his cheek. Randy smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you," He hugged me and kissed me again.

"Do you like the teddy?" I asked him, pointing at the teddy bear on the bed. He turned and laughed, picking it up.

"I love it." He picked up the box of chocolates and opened the box. He picked one out and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm, cherry." I giggled at him and popped a chocolate into my mouth as well.

We sat on the bed and talked about who gave us what today. I told him about what Aurora and Stephanie and he smiled. "That is so cute. And Aurora picked it out?" Randy asked as he popped another chocolate into his mouth.

I nodded and leaned back on the bed. "She just waddled over to the bear and held it up to her mother. She picked out most of the things that everyone got." I smiled, remembering the hug that the little girl had given me.

"Well, I got you something." He got up and walked over to his bag. He brought a stuffed fox and a picture. I ran over to him and held up the fox.  
"What is it with the stuffed animals on Valentines Day?" I giggled. Randy just shrugged and gave me the picture. I looked down at it and saw it was a picture of Randy and me. He was kissing my cheek and my smile was huge. I laughed softly and gave Randy a big kiss. "Thanks."

"No problem, babe." We sat back on the bed and spent the rest of the night in the room, watching movies and eating the candy. When we went to bed, I changed into shorts and a tank top. I laid down on the bed and Randy laid next to me. He played with my hair and kissed me. I kissed him back and he deepened it. He got on top of me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Randy," I murmured into the kiss. I didn't want to what he probably thought he was going to get tonight. I pushed him back a little, but he wouldn't budge. I pushed him harder, but he still wouldn't get the hint. He started pulling my shirt up, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He got my shirt up halfway and started rubbing my thighs. He let go of my mouth and started kissing down my neck.

"Randy!" I yelled, pushing him off me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. The only thing I saw in his eyes were lust. I shook my head, grabbed my purse, the drawing that Jeff gave me, and the teddy bear that Stephanie and Aurora gave me and left the room, not hearing any protest from my boyfriend. I ran down the hallway and walked down the stairs, getting to the floor that I needed to be. I went over to the room that I wanted and knocked on the door, rubbing my eyes.

"Ivy?" Jeff asked as he opened the door. I bit my lip and threw myself at him, crying. He shut the door and brought me to his bed. I sat on his lap and put my arms around his waist, burying my head into his neck while I cried. "It's going to be all right Sugar. Everything's going to be alright." I could hear pain in his voice but I paid it no heed, thinking that I was a little too heavy.

"Randy tried to force me to do something I didn't want to do." I told him, pulling away from him and wiping my eyes. I looked into Jeff's eyes and saw anger in them.

"I think I have an idea of what happened," He said, cupping my face in his hands. I grabbed them and closed my eyes, feeling safe with his arms around me. He picked me up and put me on his bed. He covered me with the covers. "Get some sleep," He told me, kissing away the tears that had fallen out of my eyes.

"Stay with me," I pulled him down next to me and snuggled up next to him, feeling safe. I felt him put his arms around me and I sighed, happy. He kissed the top of my head and soon we both fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N:**_ Happy Valentines Day guys! I hope you'll be nice and review. Oh! I know why John Cena keeps winning and gets his way. If you want to know, here's the place you have to go to to see it: . Anyway, I love you guys! Love, Alissa_


	20. Chapter 20

"Jeff! You would not believe what happened last night," is what I woke up to in the morning. I groaned and buried my face in the warm pillow next to me. I froze when I felt the pillow moving. I gave a scream and quickly got away from the moving pillow thing. I fell off the bed and peered over the top of the bed, seeing that the moving pillow was Jeff. I laughed and hid my head as my face burned red.

"Well, that was interesting." Ken laughed.

I stood up and put my hands up. "It's not what it looks like." Jeff sat up in bed and it took all my inner and outer strength not to jump him. His hair was slightly messed up and he was only in his boxers. Why hadn't I noticed it last night? Oh, because Randy tried to do what most couples do on Valentines Day, but I wasn't ready.

"That you broke up with Randy and got with Jeff?" My brother smirked, winking at Jeff. I shook my head.

"I didn't get with Jeff. Or break up with Randy..." I paused, looking at Jeff for some help, not knowing what to say to my brother about what happened last night. Jeff shook his head slightly and got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of pants. He put them on, making me disappointed, and walked over to me.

"I have no excuse for what happened last night." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "Tell Ken the truth."

I sighed and pulled on my shorts. I didn't want to tell my brother what happened with Randy. There was no telling what Ken would do to him. "Umm…" I sat down on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Randy tried to force her to have sex with him." Jeff told my brother. I saw the anger come back into Jeff's eyes and Ken's eyes quickly fill up with anger; both of their features are filled with anger.

"Don't hurt him." I immediately tell them. They look at me and shake their heads. "Please. Just let me talk to him and see if we can sort things out."

"If anything happens, are you still going to come to North Carolina with me after RAW on Monday?" Jeff asks me. Earlier Jeff wanted Ken and me to meet Matt, his brother. I had already met Shannon and now they wanted for me to be on the Hardy Show.

"I promised you and Shannon that I would and I won't break my promise." I looked at my clothes and frown. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" I ask them. They laugh and start to find something for me to wear.

"Why haven't you talked to Randy yet?" Maria asks me as she fluffs up her hair. It was No Way Out and I was getting ready for my return. The funny thing was that I was making my return the same day as The Big Show.

"I want to talk to him after I go over to Jeff's house. I don't want him getting mad at me when I tell him I'm going over to Jeff's." I tell my best friend. She nods and starts messing with my hair. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make it look edgier." She giggled and her hands fell down. I patted down my hair and flicked Maria on the nose. She gasped while I started laughing.

"I'm sorry, my Bunny." I put my arm around her shoulder and we made our way to the gorilla position. We were scheduled to go on after my brother's and Ric's match. Candice was already there, wearing a pink shirt and black jeans. I looked down at my black skort with different colored ribbons hanging off it and a purple top with the words 'Punk Rock Princess' in white cursive.

"Ivy!" Ashley called out, jumping on my back. I screamed and fell into Maria, who fell on the floor. We started laughing hard while Candice looked down at us in disgust. I heard her murmur something I immediately got up. I walked over to her and got in her face.

"Did you say something?" I asked her, my hands on my hips. She mimicked me, also putting her hands on her hips, getting into my face, standing on her toes as I was taller than her.

"So what if I did." She smirked. I was about to retort when I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Save it for the ring," Ashley whispered in my ear. I nodded and ran over to hug my brother as he came backstage. I backed away from him, realizing that he was sweating a lot. I laughed as he looked down at himself.

"Sorry," He smiled. He kissed my cheek and winked at Maria and Ashley playfully. No, Ken didn't like them; he finally asked out Lilian and that was where he had been on Valentines Day.

"You go get changed." I told my brother, patting his shoulder. He nodded and made his way down the hallway. "And take a shower!" I called after him. He held up a hand, signaling that he heard me and turned a corner, leaving us four divas alone.

Ric came backstage smiling and grabbed my hand, twirling me around.

"If only I was younger," He sighed, laughing slightly. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I need to talk to you later," Ric whispered in my ear. I nodded and he went over to greet the other girls. When he was through, he walked away waving to us.

I heard voices and smiled, recognizing them to be Ashley's and Maria's. They were showing the video of my friends at the Playboy party. A crew man came over and told us that Maria and Ashley were going first then Candice was coming to break it up then I was going to make my return. We all nodded.

Ashley's music started and she waved at me as she walked out side first. Maria grabbed a microphone and hurried after Ashley. I smiled as I watched them walking down the ramp on the screen sitting on a table. They got into the ring and Ashley started talking.

"I know that you just saw a video of Maria and me at the Playboy party. Now I was just showing her around, maybe trying to see if it could help her decided what to do." Ashley told the fans as Maria nodded slightly. Ashley opened her mouth to speak but Candice's music started and she gave me a glare as she walked out side.

I shook my head as she walked down the ramp, acting sexy for the fans. She got into the ring and grabbed the microphone out of Ashley's hands. She smirked and spoke into the mic. "I don't think Maria should pose for Playboy." She paused while the male fans booed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maria asked, looking confused.

"I mean, who wants to look at you naked? There isn't much for them to see." Candice laughed. Maria glared at her as Ashley put a hand on Maria's shoulder. The male fans booed again, making me laugh. They were dead set on seeing Maria in Playboy.

"There is a whole lot to see." Maria swirled around, making her blue dress swirl around her. "And there is more to see than your's ever would bring." Maria laughed. Candice glared and pounced on Maria. That was my cue.

My new music, 'Just Like You' by Three Days Grace, came on, and I walked out my mic in hand. I smiled as Candice, Maria, and Ashley looked up at the top of the ramp. The fans cheered as I made my way down the ramp. I hit a couple of fans hands and walked up the steps. I leaned against the ropes, not getting in just yet. "Well, long time no, see, hear, talk, and all that other fancy stuff." I smiled at my lines. They had made me just as cocky as my brother but as cool and funny as Chris Jericho.

"I thought you were done wrestling." Candice yelled into the microphone. I shrugged and put my leg over the middle rope, smiling at the fans. The male fans cheered and I laughed at them. I quickly put my other leg through the ropes and leaned on them again.

"I'm not done wrestling. You just made me want the title that you hold on your skinny little shoulder." I smiled and patted my shoulder, the same one that Candice had the title draped over.

She glared at me and I motioned for Ashley and Maria to get out of the ring. "I want it to be even and if we all gang up on her, I'll get charged with something and I don't want to have anything on my record." I laughed. Maria and Ashley got out of the ring and I turned my attentions to Candice. She dropped the microphone and got up into my face like I did earlier.

"You need to know when to shut your mouth." She spat out, sending some spit flying out. I whipped my face and whipped my hand on her shirt.

"Say it, not spray it." I told her into the microphone, making her angrier. I shrugged and smiled. She smirked and slapped me. I dropped the microphone and rubbed my cheek. I turned to glare at her through my hair. She looked scared and she quickly got out of the ring. I followed her, listening to the fans scream for me to get Candice. I chased her up the ramp and back stage where we kept running, not for the cameras. I wanted to get revenge for her hitting me. We ran down some hallways until I felt someone grab my waist, pulling me into their locker room.

"Hey!" I yelled, tuning around to face the person, annoyed. Shannon Moore just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry?" He asked sheepishly. I laughed at him and gave him a hug. "What were you doing chasing Candice anyway?" He held me at arms length.

"I wanted to hit her back. We have to go back out during…" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because Shannon put his hand over my mouth.

"I don't want to know." He smiled and I licked his hand. He made a disgusted face and hopped into the bathroom, muttering something about soap and hand sanitizer. I laughed as Jeff came out of the bathroom, a confused look on his handsome face.

"Why was…"

"I licked his hand." I answered Jeff's question before he could finish asking. He nodded and gave me a hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back.

"Group hug!" Shannon yelled as he jumped on Jeff and me. I laughed and slung my arm around Shannon's shoulder.

"I love you guys." I told them, leaning my forehead against Jeff's.

"Aww," Shannon cooed. I looked at him and laughed. What I didn't see was Jeff glaring at Shannon. I got out of the embrace and sat down on the couch, straightening out my shirt.

"I love your skirt," Shannon sat down beside me, putting his arm around the back of the couch.

"It's a skort." I informed him. He looked confused. "There shorts with a skirt over it." He nodded. "I couldn't wrestle in a skirt could I?"

"Everyone would see your panties." Shannon smirked. "What color are they?" I laughed while Jeff hit Shannon over his head.

"There white granny-panties." I laughed, seeing their faces. "No, I'm not going to tell you what I'm really wearing." I smiled at them.

Shannon pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why not?" He wined.

"I only want my one true love to see them." I stared into Jeff's eyes without meaning to and he just stared back. Shannon looked back and forth at us and waved his hand in the middle of our faces.

"It's not polite to stare at pretty girls, Jeff." I smiled and lowered my eyes from Jeff's. "See, you made her blush." Shannon took my face in his hands and kissed my nose, making me laugh.

"Look, I should go get Ric. He wanted to talk to me earlier." I got up and gave Shannon and Jeff hugs. Before I left, I kissed Jeff's cheek and went off to find Ric.

I took me a while, but I found him sitting outside his locker room. "Hey, Ric," I gave him a hug and he smiled at me before bringing me inside to talk.

"I wanted to know why weren't talking to Randy. He has hardly been talking to anyone." Ric told me, putting my hands in his lap.

"I want to talk to him, but I don't want his to get mad because I'm going with Jeff to his house and I don't know if I should still be with Randy." I sighed.

"Why wouldn't you want to get back together with Randy? I didn't know you guys broke up."

"I don't know myself." I leaned my head against Ric's shoulder. "I'm so confused." I whispered. Ric stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. "It's just that I have feelings for another guy and I have a secret admirer. And with the guy I like, I feel good around him. It's like I have known him my entire life. But with Randy," I paused, looking for the right word. "Randy makes me feel like a princess. And when I kiss him, I feel like I'm on fire." I closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry." Ric said. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm not in that pretty head of your's so I don't know who that other guy is." Ric smiled. I whipped my eyes and looked at the clock. It was about time for Randy's match. And right after that was the RAW Elimination Chamber. I gave Ric a hug and told him I wanted to be alone for a while. He nodded and I left the room, walking aimlessly in the hallways.

"How did I get caught up in all this stuff?" I questioned to myself, fingering the locket around my neck. I stopped at the gorilla position and saw Chris, Shawn, and Paul sitting there, talking. "Hey," I called out to them, putting on a happy face.

They smiled and Shawn sat me on his lap. They talked, but I didn't pay attention. I saw Candice talking to Jeff. She was flirting with him and I knew that he didn't like it. "Jeff," I called to him. When he looked at me, I waved my hand, signaling to come over. He looked relived and came over, picking me up from Shawn's lap.

"Hello, Punk rock princess." He greeted me, smiling. I smiled and pecked his cheek. I saw JBL and Umaga come walking down the hallway, talking. I smirked when Candice kept glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and she glared harder. I laughed and Jeff and I sat down and talked to Shawn, Paul and Chris.

After a while, John and Randy came back stage. I looked down at the floor and didn't look up at Randy. John stooped down in front of me and gave me a hug before walking away with Randy. I sighed into Jeff's shoulder and closed my eyes. Jeff kissed my head and stroked my hair, making me smile.

"Alright, who's going first?" Chris asked, looking around.

"It's going to be Umaga, JBL, and Paul, than Jeff. Chris and I are going to be the ones starting off." Shawn told us.

"And then Candice and I go out and kill each other." I laughed, making the men laugh and Candice glare at me. The guys stood up and Jeff started jumping up and down in place and the other men started to do some kind of stretches. I smiled, watching them. Then the got in a somewhat line and Candice started glaring at me again. I shrugged and glared at her back. Jeff chuckled and kissed my cheek, giving me a hug. Umaga's music came on and he went out.

"I have always been scared of him," I whispered in Jeff's ear. He laughed and nodded.

"Not me." I hit his arm softly but he flinched and rubbed the spot, looking hurt. I laughed and kissed the spot where I hit him. He smiled and got up as JBL went out. Jeff stood next to Shawn and engaged in a whispered conversation. Paul's music came on and he grabbed his water bottle, sipped some and went out. I smiled; I love to watch his entrance.

"This is going to take a while," I commented, knowing how long Paul made his entrance. Chris, Shawn, and Jeff laughed. I smiled; it is so much fun to make people laugh.

"Wow, I'm surprised you know your stuff." Candice mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised that you can fit in you're wrestling attire." I smirked while they guys hid their smiles.

"At least I have something to stare at."

"At least when I poke my boobs with a needle, it won't explode and spill jelly all over myself," I told her. The guys laughed hysterically and had to lean against each other while Candice glared at me.

"Wait until we get outside." She muttered angrily. Jeff's music started and he blew me a kiss before walking out. I blushed and shook my head. Soon, Chris and Shawn had made their way sown and I stood near the screen, watching them go at it. Candice and I were supposed to go right before JBL got eliminated.

I watched the match carefully and soon all but Jeff was in the ring. Triple H goes after JBL and Candice starts to run out into the arena. I smile and run after her. I hear the fans screaming and it made me focus on getting Candice. I jump and land on her. She screams and we both go tumbling down the ramp. She grabs my hair and I grab hers, pulling on it. We weren't supposed to get this involved but I wanted to make it so believable; and get revenge on Candice. She yelps and I get her on her back, I start to punch her, not really hurting her; I didn't want to get in trouble by Stephanie and Mr. McMahon.

"Let go of me!" Candice yells, flipping me over on my back. She starts scratching me and I flip her over, punching her again; this time making it hurt. She screams and starts blindly swinging at me. I feel someone pull me up by the hair and gasp. I knew it was JBL. I look up and see him smirking at me.

I start to struggle, trying to get out of his grasp but he just drags me over to the chamber. He reaches under the curtain and pulls out a chair. He pulls me into the chamber with him and throws down the chair. He picks me up by my neck and throws me into the ring. I scream as I feel the mat hit my back.

JBL gets into the ring and starts hitting Triple H, Shawn, and Chris. I back up into the corner as Umaga sets his sights on me. I stare up at him in fear and I hear Candice outside laughing. Umaga walked over to me and picked me up by the hair. I screamed slightly, closing my eyes. I heard pounding on glass and knew Jeff wanted to get out, and now.

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered as Umaga pulled me close to him. He just yelled out in his language and grabbed my throat. I kicked him in the groin and quickly got away from him. I got out of the ring and tried to make it to the door, but JBL came to me and threw me against the pod that Jeff was in. I gasped and slid down to the floor.

"Ivy!" Jeff cried out, putting his hands on the pod, near me. I turned slightly and put my hands on his on the pod. I got up and saw some refs take JBL out of the chamber. I herd the countdown and backed away towards the door as Jeff's pod opened and he went full forced at Umaga. I smiled softly and watched the action head on, slowly backing up. Once Jeff had gotten Umaga down, he went over to me.

I looked at him confused. He smiled down at me and kissed me full on the lips. I kissed him back and then let him go. "Go get them," I whispered and kissed Jeff on the cheek as a ref came to escort me out. I had on hand on my sore head, rubbing it and the other on my lips. The tingling feeling lingered and I could still feel Jeff's lips on mine.

There was only one thing bothering me, though. The kiss wasn't part of the script. He was just supposed to hug me. 'Why did he kiss me then?' I wondered to myself as I walked backstage. 'And why do I like his kisses more than Randy's?'

**A/N:**_ This is the longest chapter I have ever posted. I love this one and I hope you like it also. I love reviews, so review! And a special thanks to x.Hardy.at.Heart.x, awprncss4386, crazychick86, xxxxcrazychickxxxx_, _jada951,_and _hardycenafan4ever for reviewing the last chapter! Love you all! Love, Alissa_


	21. Chapter 21

"Ugg," Maria said. I laughed at her. "Why do I have to work with him again?" She was referring to Anthony, or as you guys know him, Santino Marella. Maria and he didn't get along really well, and she almost barfed when he gave her that kiss last week on RAW. Now Ashley and I make fun of her for the kiss.

"Just think of it," I started, pulling on my black shirt with 'Black Angel' written in golden letters. "Maybe soon you'll get with another guy. Maybe they'll put you in another angle with John." Maria sorta had a crush on John but he was engaged to a very nice blonde woman, whose name I forget at the moment. I had only met her once.

"They probably won't. John will make sure his girlfriend wouldn't ever get jealous." Maria sighed. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she smiled back.

"You'll find a guy. I'm sure of it."

"That's easy for you to say." Maria leaned against the wall. "You have two guys after you and you like them both."

"Jeff doesn't like me. He's just flirting." I tell her, leaning next to her.

She snorts and shakes her head. "You keep telling yourself that."

"And besides, it isn't two guys; it's three." I pointed to the necklace that was around my neck. I loved the thing and I only took it off when I wrestled or when I took a shower. As soon as I was done with both, the necklace immediately went back on.

"Yeah, you're right," Maria smiled. The door opened and Ashley came in, carrying a small box. Maria and I look at her confused.

"What's that?" I ask her as she sets it down. She smiles at me and hands me a card.

"I didn't read it," she assures me. I smile back and take the card. I sit on the couch and Maria turns the volume down on the television. We were watching Law and Order on the USA channel before RAW came on, which was more than a half-hour away.

"I have to read it quick because I have to see Jeff." I tell them, opening the card. They share a knowing smile and I flick them off, reading the inside of the card.

"Well?" Maria asks.

"Read it out loud." Ashley demanded. Sometimes I was glad that the women's locker room was almost always empty before RAW came on. The girls were always visiting with the guys or their boyfriends.

"It says: 'Ivy, congratulations on your return. I loved the outfit that you wore. It matched you attitude exactly. I see that you love my necklace. I'm glad. It took me a long time to find the one perfect for you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the gift I got you. When I saw it, I thought it was just you. Love, your secret admirer,'" I finished.

I smiled and picked up the box. I opened it and gasped at what was inside. It was a dress made of black, purple and gold colors. It was just like my room. If I put it on, it would come to my knees and flair out. The top part had one strap and the other was a sleeve that was loose and flared out also.

"Dang, this guy has good taste," Ashley said. Maria nodded, agreeing with her.

"I can't wait to meet this guy. I have so much to thank him for." I sighed. This guy was so sweet and I had no idea who it was so I could thank him.

"Well, enough about this. I need to go see Jeff." I go up and carefully folded the dress and put it and the card in the box. I put it near my bag and gave my friends hug before I went to see Jeff.

"Ivy!" Jeff pulled me into a hug when I knocked on his locker room. I hugged him back and he pulled me into his lap on the couch. "I can't wait until tonight. As soon as were done with RAW we get to go home!" I laughed as he leaned his head back and threw his hands in the air.

"You mean your home." I giggled as he put his hands on my waist. He smiled.

"Me casa, is your casa, or some s--t like that." Jeff laughed. "I don't speak Spanish so I don't know what the hell anything besides that means."

"And what does it mean?" I asked him, lightly running my fingers over his vine tattoo on his right arm. Jeff looked thoughtful for a second and then smiled again.

"My home is your home." He stated proudly. I smiled at him. He was being extra cute today, maybe because he was going to see his brother and father after a long time.

"Very good, my pet," I patted his head and leaned into him. He tightened his arms around me and I closed my eyes, feeling safe once again.

"I'm so glad that you are going to be winning your match." I tell him, putting my arms around Jeff's neck.

"I am too. I hope I win the Money in the Bank match." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sure you will. It's you time, even though John takes up most of it." Jeff pulls me back and gives me a smile. I look at the clock and see that there is only fifteen minutes left until RAW comes on.

"I'll let you go get changed." I said as I pointed to the clock. He nodded and kissed my cheek. I got up and waved to him before I went to find Maria. Maria, Anthony, Candice and I were going to be going on RAW tonight.

"Grr…" I heard as someone jumped on my back. I squealed and fell into Paul London. He laughed and held me up. I turned to see a smiling Brian Kendrick trying hard not to laugh.

"I hate you." I glared playfully at him. He laughed, causing Paul to laugh harder and fall on to the ground. I fell with him and soon we were just a huge pile of laughing crazy people.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked as she looked down at us. We just laughed harder and I buried my face into Brian's shoulder, trying to stop laughing. Ashley shook her head and bent down to kiss Paul. That shut him up and he pulled her down with us. Brian made a sound of disgust and pulled himself away, dragging me up with him.

"That's nasty." He said, crinkling his nose as Paul and Ashley started making out on the floor. I laughed and dragged him along to the catering room. I was sure to find Maria there. And sure enough, there she was, sitting with Anthony. Brian put his arm around my shoulder and made a motion to where John and Randy were getting water with Paul. I made a sound of protest and quickly turned the other way. Brian sighed and brought me over to where Maria was sitting.

"Ivy!" Maria looked relieved. I smiled and gave her a hug. Brian pulled me into his lap sitting on the chair next to Maria.

"What are you doing?" I whispered in his ear.

"I making it look like your busy so Randy won't come over here." He informed me.

"And you plan to do that by making me sit on your lap?" I questioned his actions.

"Yes," Brian smiled proudly. I shook my head but made no movement to get off of him. I really didn't want Randy to be near me. Well, not until I'm ready to talk to him.

The next hour Brian, Maria, and I (We ditched Anthony) walked around the arena, talking and messing around. Soon we arrived at the gorilla position and Brian gave ma and Maria hugs before going off in search of Paul.

"Do you think Brian could be your secret admirer?" Maria whispered to me, not wanting Anthony and Candice to hear.

"I don't know, but we can certainly add him to our list." I tell her softly. She nods and leans against the wall. I lean next to her and we watch as Mr. McMahon, and JBL come backstage. Candice immediately goes up and starts to sweet talk our boss. Maria buried her head in my shoulder, trying to stop from laughing. I cover my mouth and shake my head. Mr. McMahon gently pushes Candice away and heads over to Maria and me.

"I'm very impressed with you ladies. Maria, you seem to get better every week, and Ivy, your kiss with Jeff last night really seemed spark up your relationship on-screen and the fans loved it," Mr. McMahon smiles. "And I can't wait to see you wrestle. I've heard that you have been trained a few new moves?" He asks me.

I nod. "Jeff, Randy, and Shawn have taught me a lot of new things." I smile back. I was really flattered that he actually took the time to make his complements personal.

Mr. McMahon says goodbye to Maria and I and leaves with JBL. After a few minutes, Finlay comes back, carrying Hornswoggle. He smiles slightly at us and then goes off. I look at the screen and see that they are bringing up the cage and were fixing things up for the match. When the commercial was over with, Anthony's music came on and he held a microphone in one hand, and Maria's hand in the other.

I sat down and went into my own little world. I didn't notice when Candice went out, but then when I saw the match starting I kept my eyes open for my cue. Candice dominated most of the match but when Santino slapped his hands on the canvas I stood up and ran outside. I walked quickly down the ramp, yelling to Candice as the fans screamed. I smiled as Candice yelled at me. I just laughed as Maria rolled Candice for the win.

Maria jumped up and down and got out of the ring. I gave her a big hug and held her hand up in victory. "Maria's gonna pose in Playboy!" I yelled out to the crowd as Santino came over to us. He glared at me but I just smiled and waved. Maria hugged me again and we both jumped up and down. We started laughing and I held her hand up again.

We looked up at the ring to see Candice in the ring glaring at us and pacing the ring, holding her title. Maria smiled and ran her hand over my waist. "She's going to get that title, Candice. You better watch out!" Maria yelled to the woman's champion. Candice just shook her head and yelled at us. I laughed and tuned her out as Maria, Santino and I walked backstage. Maria gave me another hug and we laughed.

"That was so much fun." Maria said breathlessly. I nodded and we hooked arms, going off to the women's locker room. After we changed and the show was over, we walked out, only to see a person leaning against the wall, fresh from his match.

"Randy…" I motioned to Maria to go on with out me. She nodded and gave me a hug before disappearing down the hallway. Randy walked over to me, his eyes low.

"Ivy, I'm so sorry." He started but I cut him off.

"I know you're sorry. I just want to know if you are going to do something like that again." I tell him. He looks in my eyes and nods.

"I was just so caught up… You know it was being Valentines Day and all… I thought you were okay with it." Randy sighs. I nod.

"I guess I might have led you on." I say.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Randy asks, hope in his eyes. I smile and run my hands through my hair.

"Yes." I say after a moment's hesitation. He smiles and picks me up in a hug. He kisses me and I let him. The burning comes back, as full as ever. I run my fingers through his short hair as Randy slides his tongue into my mouth. We stop as soon as we hear giggling.

I look over Randy's shoulder to see Melina, Mickie, and Beth snickering at us. "Making out in the hallway?" Melina laughed. I get out of Randy's embrace and softly hit her arm. She pulls me into a hug and Mickie and Beth follow her actions. They walk down the hallway, and I turn to Randy. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have a confession to make." He said. I looked at him confused and he smiled. "I was the one who sent you the dress today."

My face lights up. I have finally found the secret admirer. I kiss him, long and hard. "Thank you, for the dress and the necklace."

It was Randy's turn to look confused. "What necklace?" He asked. I held up the necklace. "I didn't send you a necklace; only the dress."

I nodded. "Forget it then." I tell him, trying not to let my disappointment show. I guess I had to find out who my real secret admirer is. I said goodbye to Randy and went to the parking lot, where Ken would take Jeff and me to the airport and then my brother would spend time with his girl-friend. I smiled as I neared the car. Jeff was talking to my brother, smiling with that gorgeous smile of his.

"Guess what!" I yelled to them. They turned to me and Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"What?" my brother asked, giving me a hug.

"Randy and I talked thing out and we decided to get back together." I bit my lip, wondering how they would take it. Jeff's smile dropped and he sighed.

"He better not hurt you again or I swear that I will make sure that he will never see the light of day again." Jeff got into the car, slamming the door. I looked at my brother who shrugged and took my things and put them in the trunk with Jeff's and my other stuff.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it." Ken smiled at me. "Who you date is only up to you, not to me or anyone else." He assured me. I sighed and got into the backseat of the car. Jeff had his earphones on and I could hear his music loud and clear. It was none other than his favorite band, Pearl Jam. I fiddled with my necklace as Ken started the car and went in the direction of the airport. I saw Jeff's eyes flicker to me in the rear-view mirror and look at my necklace. His eyes widened slightly but when he saw me looking at him, he quickly turned his head to the window.

I blinked away my tears and looked out the window. Everything was silent expect the music coming form Jeff's earphones. Soon Ken pulled up in the airport parking lot and I quickly got out of the car. Ken turned the car off and popped open the trunk. I grabbed my things and Ken helped me. I ignored Jeff as I knew he wanted some time to cool off.

I said goodbye to Ken and Jeff and I went though all the things at the airport. I don't fell like going through all those things; they're pretty boring. Soon I was sitting on the seat near the window and Jeff sat next to me. I grabbed my book, _Blue Bloods_, and sat back, getting caught up in the story. I didn't want to fall asleep. I might fall asleep on Jeff's shoulder and I don't think that he would like that right now.

"Ivy," Jeff's soft voice brought my attention to him. "I'm sorry that I got mad at you. I had no right. You are allowed to date who ever you want to." He put his hand on my jean covered knee. I smiled and leaned my head on my shoulder.

"I forgive you." I yawned and put away my book. "You don't mind if I use you as a pillow, do you?" I asked him.

Jeff chuckled. "I don't mind." He told me. I smiled and moved up the arm rest. I grabbed a blanket I had brought along and tucked it around us. Jeff put his arm around me and I snuggled up to him. I sighed as I fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N:** _Thanks to the people who reviewed. I would post them up but I have to get off soon. Anywa, review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love you all! Alissa_


	22. Chapter 22

"Where is he?" Jeff asked, tapping his foot. I giggled and covered my mouth. Matt was running around the airport, the camera man following him, and waved to me when he saw me. Jeff still hasn't seen him, which made me laugh harder. Jeff looked at me in confusion. I just shook my head and laughed some more as Matt made funny faces.

"What is going on?" Jeff quickly turned in the direction I was looking at and started laughing. Matt smiled and walked over to us, the camera man trailing behind him. I waved to the camera and smiled. The man took the camera away from his face to wink at me before recording what Matt and Jeff were saying.

"Man, it's good to see you." Jeff hugged his brother. I smiled as I watched the two brother exchange greetings.

"It's good to see that you brought someone more attractive than you along." Matt winked at me. I blushed and shook my head.

"Flattery will get you know where, Mr. Hardy." I laughed as Matt scrunched up his nose.

"I don't see my dad anywhere." Matt looked around, as though searching for someone. I smiled at Jeff. He looked happy to see that Matt liked me.

"I know but we haven't been properly introduced," I look pointedly over at Jeff who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Matt this is Ivy. Ivy, this is my brother Matt." Jeff put his arm around me. I laughed and put my arm around his waist.

Matt smirked. "I guess I know who has first dibs." My eyes widen in shock and then I lightly hit Matt across the chest. "I've been wounded!" He gasps dramatically and put a hand over his heart. I laugh and shake my head.

"Does he always act like that?" I ask into the camera. The camera man shook his head no, and then nodded yes. I laughed again, seeing the camera follow his movements.

"Oh," Matt cried out, returning to normal. "That's Michael, the camera man." Matt smiled as he patted the camera. I nodded and smiled at Michael. He smiled back.

I squealed suddenly as someone grabbed me from behind and picked me up. I twisted around in the arms of the person and saw it was Shannon. "This is so totally gonna rock!" Shannon put me down and kissed my cheek.

"I thought you were going to be on Smackdown tonight?" I questioned his being here.

"We taped it Sunday." He smiled. I nodded.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked. They nodded and Matt picked up my bags while Jeff and Shannon took their own. We were stopped for pictures and autographs and I was so happy by the way the fans seemed to be taking to me. I was even told that I was a favorite Diva!

I was so happy when I finally got to sit down in the backseat of the car. I leaned my head back and sighed. "I'm still tired." I yawned. Jeff chuckled as he sat next to me. Matt slid in next to me, putting his arm around me.

"You know how many girls would love to be in my place?" I asked them as I leaned my head on Jeff's shoulder.

Shannon laughed as he stuck the key in the ignition. "The whole f---ing lot of them," He smiled back at me. I nodded.

"What are you? Are you turning British on us?" Matt, Jeff, and Michael laughed at my words. Shannon laughed and playfully glared at me.

"I'll turn this car around and beat your behind, missy." Shannon said pulling out of the parking lot.

"If you did, you'll have to deal with a lot of people on your tail, including the divas." I inform him, smiling.

"Yeah, so I won't do that." Shannon winked at me.

"So where are we going?" I asked, looking out the window.

"We're going to Shannon's tattoo parlor." Jeff told me. I smiled and nodded, my eyes widening slightly. I have always wanted to get a tattoo and maybe I could get one while I was here.

"Can I get a tattoo?" I asked quietly. Shannon quickly looked back at me, his eyes wide, but then a car honked at him and he quickly turned his attention back on the road.

"You want a tattoo?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Man, this girl rocks!" Shannon exclaimed. I laughed and started to make faces at the camera. Michael laughed and either zoomed in or out, depending on the face I was making.

"I'm so glad that you met her, bro." Matt smiled, giving my shoulder a squeeze, breaking my chain of faces. I giggled and squeezed his waist. "She could totally be apart of the new Team X-treme."

"That she could," Jeff put his arms around my waist and hugged me.

"Girls are going to hate me, guys." I laughed, looking into the camera. "Please, don't hate me. It's their idea, not mine." I laughed and whispered the next part to the camera, trying to be serious. "They forced me into it."  
Matt took his arms off me and pouted. "We did not." He said.

"Okay, then Jeff did it." I giggled as he buried his head in my shoulder.

"I'll do what ever you want me to." Jeff whispered in my ear, making sure nobody but me heard. I smiled and nodded, not really sure what that meant.

"No secrets, Jeff. That's not fair." Shannon said, smirking. I looked at him confused, but Jeff just flicked him off. I gasped and laughed.

"That wasn't very nice, Jeff."

"I don't care." Jeff rubbed his face in the crook of my neck. I squealed and tried to back up into Matt, but Jeff kept a good hold on me.

"Don't tickle the girl to death!" Matt exclaimed, laughing at my struggle.

"It's not funny!" I laughed as Jeff kept on. Shannon shook his head and made a sharp left turn, causing Jeff to fall away from me. I quickly got out of my seat belt and climbed over Matt to get away from Jeff. I laughed and leaned my head against Matt's shoulder. Everyone is going to love this when they watch this episode.

"Shannon, hurry up!" I yelled to him.

Shannon laughed and shook his head. "It's going to be awhile." He informed me.

"Are you serious?" I pouted when all the men nodded. "Well, let's discuss what I should get for a tattoo."

An hour later we were at Shannon tattoo place called 'The Gas Tank.' I thought it looked really cool and in the car we decided on a purple butterfly, surrounded by purple flowers (http://tattoo. ) ; it was going to be on my lower back. We had looked it up on Jeff's phone and I made some alterations. Instead of the branches, ivy was going around it and the leaves were ivy leaves. Michael turned off the camera for a while and him, Matt and I sat and talked while Shannon and Jeff were fixing the tattoo in the back room.

"Is it gonna hurt?" I asked Matt. He laughed and then stopped, seeing I was serious. He smiled a little and pulled me into a hug.

"If Jeff, Shannon, your brother and Randy can do it, you can too." Matt told me, rubbing my back. I nodded, taking a breath. I watched as the customers sitting on chairs talked to their tattooists and hardly flinched at the pain. They must have been used to it because most of them had some tattoos already.

Jeff walked out of the back room, in gloves and paper in his hand; Shannon, also in gloves, behind him. I bit my lip as Shannon sat down at one of the tables and Jeff walked over to me. He took my hand and led me over to the chair that Shannon was leaning back so I could lay on it.

"You're going to be just fine." Jeff said to me, kissing my cheek. Michael turned the camera back on as Jeff lifted up my shirt and put the paper on my lower back, making sure that the ink stayed on my back so Shannon could make the tattoo. I tried not to moan at Jeff's gentle fingers, even though they were covered in rubber. I could feel the warmness and it felt so good on my back.

"You want to go look at it to make sure that it looks good?" Shannon asked as he started messing around with the ink. I nodded and went over to the mirror. I turned around, pulled my shirt off, and looked over my shoulder. I liked what I saw and walked back to where Jeff, Shannon, Matt, and Michael were. They just stared at me as my shirt was still off and I was only in my black bra.

"Can you guys stop staring?" I asked nervously, covering up my chest. Jeff smiled as they other guys nodded. I climbed onto the chair and lied down on my stomach. Shannon smiled as he started up the needle. I crossed my arms in front of me and I felt someone grab my hand. I leaned my head on my arms and looked up into the face of my best friend and the one who I have intense feelings for. I smiled up at him but that smile immediately left my face as the needle hit my skin.

"You okay?" Shannon asked as he heard my gasp of pain.

"I'm fine." I told him. "Please continue." I closed my eyes and listened to the other people's conversation. I laughed slightly, thinking of something.

"This isn't going to be the highlight of this episode." I giggled, and then flinched.

"You taking your shirt off is the highlight of the show." Matt said. I laughed again and shook my head slightly.

"You're perverted. You probably haven't gotten laid in ages." Matt let out a laugh at my comment.

"I could probably have you but some other people would kill me." Matt said. I opened my eyes to wink at him.

"I don't care. Come get me baby." I growled, trying to be seductive without laughing. It didn't work because soon every one of us was laughing. Shannon stopped laughing and continued, occasionally wiping my back free of the excess ink.

_**Jeff's POV**_

'It's so amazing how Ivy can say one thing and turn it into something that we can use on the show. If she comes over all the time, we would have an even crazier show than we have now.' I smiled and rubbed Ivy's hand. I couldn't believe that I had met her. Ever since I broke up with Beth, I thought I wouldn't find someone. Well, technically we weren't together, but I felt the connection between the both of them.

"You so need to come back all the time." Matt told Ivy. Ivy smiled and nodded.

"I would love too." She flinched and I kissed the top of her head, hating to see her in pain. I still can't believe that she got back with Randy. I hated to see Ivy with another man. I really wanted to be with her and yet she keeps going back with Randy. He must be doing something right because Ivy always goes back to him. I smiled when I saw that Ivy and my brother got along fine.

"You do know that your brother will freak when he sees this." Shannon informed Ivy. She gasped and looked up at me.

"Oh, crap." She said, leaning her forehead against my hand. "I'm so dead." But then a smile came onto that beautiful face of hers. "It doesn't matter. I'm twenty-five years old and a grown woman. I don't need anyone telling me what I can and can't do."

"You got that right, V." Matt said. Ivy looked up at him, confusion filling her features.

"V?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, a trait I noticed Ivy use when she was confused.

"A nickname. You need one if you're going to be with us." Matt replied, answering her question. The confusion slipped of her face and in return came her smile that could light up a whole room come to her lips. I bit my lip ring, wanting so badly to kiss those lips.

"How about you call me 'Poison', like poison ivy?" She giggled.

"Like poison ivy?" Shannon asked, temporally stopping his work. "Like the girl from Batman or like the plant?"

"It could be both. I really don't care. But I would prefer the girl from Batman. She is more like me anyway." Ivy said, lifting her eyes to mine, smiling at me. I smiled back, my heart doing gymnastics s--t.

"In that case, we deem you 'Poison Ivy,'" Matt smiled, patting Ivy's arm. She smiled up at him and she looked happier than she had been in a long time. It made me smile, seeing her happy. And then she flinched…

**_A/N:_** _The last part is supposed to be a joke. She is still getting a tattoo so she is still in pain. Anyway, thanks my reviewers! I love you all. My reviewers this time are: DangerousDaredevil, jada951, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, x.Hardy.at.Heart.x, awprncss4386, sailormama, Inday, crazychick86, and 68 stones from a broken heart. I love you all! Love, Alissa._


	23. Chapter 23

"I still can't believe you got a tattoo." Matt said as we got in the car. Shannon had just finished the tattoo and he had it all bandaged up.

"I still can't believe you look like that." I giggled. I had been very hyper ever since I had seen my finished tattoo. It looked flippen' awesome! I couldn't wait to show it off.

"Burn!" Shannon laughed. Jeff shook his head and took my head in his. I bounced up and down in my seat, bobbing my head to the music Shannon had put on.

"Who is this?" I asked. Jeff looked down slightly and Shannon, Matt and Michael laughed.

"This is Peroxwhy?gen." Jeff told me. "This is sorta our band."

"What do you mean sorta?" I asked, smiling. Him being in a band made him hotter. Well, I couldn't say that. I like him just the way he is.

"Well, some of the guys are in another band." I nodded.

"But I'm in it!" Shannon boasted proudly. I laughed at him at continued bobbing my head to the music.

"Let me guess," I said after the song was over and a song from Linkin Park came on. "Jeff sings and Shannon plays the guitar."

"That is exactly right." Shannon laughed. "I guess you know us like a book."

"Yep." I smiled. "And I know the fact that Jeff told me that he sings and plays the guitar." I laughed as Shannon playfully glared at me from the front seat. We had changed positions: Matt driving, Shannon in the passenger seat, and Michael in the back with Jeff and me.

"That's bogus." Shannon pouted. Jeff laughed, putting his arms around me.

"How far are we from our destination?" I asked, squirming in Jeff's hold, making it hard for him to hold on to me.

"About five minutes." Matt answered.

"Hold still." Jeff mumbled. I laughed and moved to sit on Michaels lap. He had to move the camera from his lap so I could sit there happily.

"How did you get so hyper?" Michael asked.

"When I saw my beautiful new tattoo," I scrunched up my nose, smiling. Jeff reached over and tweaked my nose. I made a move to bit him and he looked at me surprised.

"Were you going to bit me?" He asked, biting his lip ring. 'That's so hot,' I thought, biting my own lip.

"Yep!" I smiled at him. I winked at him, trying to tell him that I wasn't really going to. He tilted one side of his mouth up in a half-smile and I giggled.

"We're here! Now get your crap and go." Matt yelled, laughing. I laughed and looked out of the window. There was a volcano and a giant horse in the back. There was also a trailer with paint on it. I saw a bunch of dogs running around and the back door was opened.

"We'll see you guys at dinner!" Shannon said cheerfully. I got up off of Michael and kissed Shannon's cheek and turned to Matt to give him a hug, but he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"We're going to be like family." Matt smiled. Jeff said his goodbyes as I gave Michael a hug and jumped out of the car. Jeff got out a couple seconds later and went to the back. The trunk opened and Jeff got out our luggage. I grabbed mine and followed Jeff to his house as the car backed out of the driveway.

"Nice place." I commented as he walked up the porch steps. He smiled at me.

"I made them all by myself."

"I really like it. I've never seen anything like it." I smiled and jumped slightly as the front door opened; Jeff hadn't touched it.

"Hey Dad," Jeff said, dropping his suitcases and giving the elderly man a hug. I hung back slightly, letting the father and son have some time.

"Good to see you. And I'm really glad to see that you brought a lovely lady with you." Mr. Hardy broke away from his son and walked over to me. "Nice to meet you; I'm Gil Hardy." He smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hardy. I'm Ivy, but you probably already know that." I said, smiling at Jeff over Mr. Hardy's shoulder. He smiled back and winked at me.

"Oh, please call me Gil or Dad. Everyone calls me one of those." Gil smiled as he backed up and grabbed one of my suitcases. "Jeff, my boy, show me where this red-headed angel's room is." Gil walked into the house. I picked up the rest of my luggage and followed Jeff and Gil inside the house. Jeff walked up the steps and dropped off his luggage by a door, which was probably his, and grabbed my stuff and brought them to the room next to his.

"This is your room, Ivy." Jeff and Gil set down my stuff and Jeff turned around and smiled at me. I looked around the room, seeing how nice it was. The walls were a light blue and the carpet was light brown. There was a bed in the center of the room with a brown comforter on top of it and the pillows were blue. There was a brown dresser in a corner and a desk in the other. A smile slowly over came my face and I turned my attention back to Jeff.

"I love it." I looked at Jeff and Gil. Jeff just smiled back and rocked back and forth on his heels. Gil shook his head at his son and walked over to me, giving me a hug.

"I should get going. Matt wanted me to get some things with him before dinner." Gil smiled and waved to Jeff and me before leaving the room and soon leaving the house. I just stared at Jeff and he stared back. I was the first one to break the spell that we both fell in and sat on the bed.

"I really do like this room." I looked up at him. He sat next to me and I bit my lip. I didn't know why but there was suddenly so much tension in the room. I grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of me. We leaned back on the bed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Jeff adjusted his body so he wasn't putting all his weight on me and put his hands on either side of my head.

"You are so beautiful." Jeff whispered. I forgot about the small pain in my back from my tattoo and pulled Jeff's head down to mine. I forgot about everything and focused on Jeff's eyes. He lowered his lips to mine put he didn't touch my lips. He just kept his lips an inch from mine.

"Woof!" came a loud noise that I suspected to be a dog came from outside the open door. Jeff groaned and looked to the doorway, getting off of me in the process. I bit my lip and put my arms up behind me, slightly sitting up. There were three dogs sitting there, wagging their tails and looking innocently up at Jeff. I laughed and got up off the bed, getting down on my knees and holding my hand out for the dogs to sniff.

They all barked and immediately came up to me, their tail's wagging furiously. I laughed as they jumped on me, trying to get to my face. "Little Man! Brownie! Whitey!" Jeff called out to the dogs. They just backed up and whined.

I laughed and looked back at Jeff. He looked flushed and looked like he had been running his fingers through his hair constantly. "I don't mind Jeff." I smiled at him, trying to forget about the sexual tension in the room earlier. "I just want to know whose name is which."

"Alright." Jeff sat down on the ground next to me and told me his dog's names. Brownie was a brown puppy, Whitey was a blondish color and Little Man was a slightly lighter brown than Brownie. "I have Liger and the dog we named 'The Black Dog,' who are the parents of these little guys right here." Jeff smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Is these all the animals you have?" I asked him.

Jeff shook his head. "I have Imagi the raccoon, Witty the prairie dog and Zeuz the Iguana." Jeff smirked when my mouth dropped open.

"How did you get them?" I asked, looking at him for an explanation, still petting Little Man's head.

"That's a secret." Jeff pulled me up and dragged me down stairs to show me his other animals. We had a great time just getting to know his animals and walking out side, Jeff showing me around his house. The scene that happened on the bed up stairs was soon forgotten and soon we had to go over to Matt's house.

I hopped in Jeff's car and pulled my seatbelt over me. Jeff got in and started the car and we both jumped when Pearl Jam blasted out of the speakers. Jeff scrambled to turn it down and I just sat there and laughed. He sat back when he had gotten the music to die down. He shook his head at me but joined in my laughter anyway.

"Let's just get over to Matt's." Jeff said and pulled out of the driveway. I smiled and watched the scenery out of the window. I heard Jeff tapping his fingers in time to the beat of the music. I shook my head and bobbed my head to the beat. Soon Jeff was pulling into the driveway of Matt's house.

Shannon ran over to the door, opened it and dragged me out. I laughed and followed him inside. "I missed you!" he yelled and hugged me. I laughed and waved to Michael who was holding the camera.

"I missed you too." I laughed at him. He dragged me around, probably having no real destination. I just shook my head and waved hi to Matt and Gil. They laughed and waved back at me, but I soon disappeared out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked Shannon. He stopped, turned to me and shrugged.

"I thought you knew." He told me, looking totally serious. I held back my laughter and shook my head.

"Shan, I don't even know anything about this house, so how would I know where we are going?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

His attention dropped to a small white dog that sat down at my feet and looked up at me. "That's Lucas, Matt's baby." Shannon told me as I bent down and picked the small dog up in my arms.

"Well, we have to tell Matt that his baby's deformed." Shannon made a confused noise and I knew I had to explain it to him. "Lucas has four legs and is covered with fur." Another confused noise. "You don't get it do you?"

"No." Shannon shook his head.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm trying to make fun of Matt saying that Lucas is his baby. Baby's are like you and me, and dogs certainly aren't like us." I explained to Shannon. He nodded slowly, his mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"I get it now." He smiled and ran inside. I shook my head and walked inside with Lucas. Matt walked over to me and smiled.

"I see you've met Lucas." He gave me a hug, being careful not to squish the small dog in my arms. When Matt released me, Lucas scrambled around in my arms and started to lick my face. I laughed and gave him a kiss on his face. He barked happily and I smiled and handed Lucas to Matt.

"He sure is a cutie." I told Matt. He just nodded and set Lucas down and the he scampered off, his white tail wagging.

"That he is." Matt smiled and I saw Jeff and Shannon sitting down on the couch playing video games. I jumped over the couch and landed next to Jeff.

"I just left you guys not a little bit ago, and you are already playing video games?" They didn't look at me, but they nodded and grunted. I laughed and shook my head.

"Dinner's ready!" Gil yelled to us. Jeff and Shannon paused the game and ran to the table. I shook my head and followed them. We were having steak, mashed potatoes, and stuffing. We sat there and ate, and talked.

"So you are going to be coming back?" I asked Matt who had just told us that he was going to be wrestling on Smackdown again.

Matt nodded. "Yes, but not on TV. They are waiting for a while." He informed us. I nodded and cut a piece of steak and popped it into my mouth.

"I wish that I could record you eating." Michael told me. I looked at him.

"What are you, my stalker?" I asked him jokingly. He nodded, smiling, and winked at me. I laughed and shook my head.

Soon, the boys were outside, while Gil and I were inside putting away everything from dinner. "You know that you could go outside, after all, you are the guest." Gil told me as I used a sponge to clean the table.

"I'd much rather help out in here." I smiled at Gil. He smiled back.

"I'm glad that Jeff brought you here. He seems to be a lot happier than he has been in a while." Gil informed me. "Just don't hurt him."

"Why would I hurt him?" I asked Gil.

"He likes you." Gil smiled. "Just don't tell him I told you this. I know you are going out with that Randy fellow, but I think you should give my son a chance. I think you would be good for Jeff." I sighed and scratched the back of my neck.

"Don't tell Jeff this, but I like him too. I just like Randy also and I don't know who I want, but I do like Jeff and Randy." I sat down on the edge of the table.

"Just give my son a chance. He'll treat you well." Gil patted my arm. "I know he will. I see it in his eyes." Gil turned and started with the dishes. I sighed and helped him, thinking once again about who I really like. Now that I knew that Jeff did like me, I knew that my feelings weren't infatuation. I just wish that I didn't like two guys. I hated being in a love triangle. But all that I knew is that I still like both Randy and Jeff. I really don't know what to do.

**A/N:**_ Okay you guys, I have a question for you guys. I found a song that I think would be a better theme song for Ivy. It's called Out of Control by Hoobastank ( ) Please tell me if you think so too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all. Anyway the next chapter will skip a few weeks to this week! I love all of you guys! Love, Alissa. Review:)_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**_ This is important because of what happened with Jeff. I choose not to believe what some people are saying. Idon't believe that he does crack, pot or some othertype of drug. I think that he was over using pain killers. Anyway,enough about that.A lot of people will like this chapter. You will find out soon enough. But thanks to my reviewers! They are dj-ssdd, awprncss4386, 68 stones from a broken heart,_sailormama _and x.Hardy.at.Heart.x. I love you guys, and I love to get reviews! Love, Alissa _

Nothing happened for the past two weeks. Maria had been in the spotlight because of Playboy. Last week I went out with her because Ashley hurt her hand and stopped traveling with us until she got her hand fixed. Nothing important happened expect me helping Maria with Santino and telling everyone that my match with Candice at Wrestle Mania was a non-disqualification match.

"Jeff," I called out in the hotel room. It was after RAW and I had just heard that he had failed the drug testing. I walked into the bedroom after locking the door, not wanting Jeff to escape, and saw that he was packing his things. "What are you doing and why is everyone telling me that you failed your drug test?" I asked him.

"I am packing because I am suspended for sixty days." He told me, not looking at me.

"And why were you taking drugs?" I asked him angrily. I outraged that he would do that. I have heard rumors that he had taken drugs before, but I didn't believe them. I thought I knew Jeff well enough, but I guess not.

"It's none of your business." He slammed a drawer shut and started zipping up his suitcase.

"What? Of course it's my business. I have been around you and not once have I seen you take drugs. How could you be so stupid?" I yelled at him, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jeff sighed and sat down on the bed. "Ivy…"

"Don't Ivy me. How could you do this? Why did you do this? Do you know how bad it is going to be without you?" I let the tears fall. How could Jeff do something like this? When could have Jeff gotten the time to even take drugs? Sure, I hadn't spent all of my time with him, but I did spend a lot of time with Jeff.

Jeff looked up at me, his eyes red. He shook his head, running his hands through his hair. "I wasn't taking drugs, Ivy.

"Than why did you fail the drug test?" I yelled at him, whipping my eyes. It hurt to see him leave me.

"I failed the drug test because I was taking pain killers!" Jeff stood up, his voice getting higher with each word. "What did you want me to do? Did you want me to live with the pain in my body?" Jeff's eyes grew softer and he walked over to me. "Do you want me to live with the pain of seeing you with Randy?" He asked me.

"Jeff…" I started, but Jeff interepted.

"I love you, Ivy." Jeff told me. He backed me into the wall, looking deep into my eyes. "More than you will ever know." He kissed me, pulling my body into his. I tried to pull away from him, thinking of Randy, but Jeff wouldn't let me go. I soon forgot about the world around us and fell into the kiss.

"Jeff," I murmured as he kissed down my neck. I gasped when he hit a soft spot. I felt him smile as he nipped at it. I ran my fingers through his hair, loving every minute of this but there was a little voice inside my head nagging me to stop this and think about Randy. What did I care? Every one of my friends, including Randy went out to the club.

"I love you, Ivy." Jeff murmured as he lifted up my shirt. I lifted my arms up so he could take the garment off. He did so and threw it across the room. I pulled Jeff up to my lips and kissed him roughly. He kissed back with more force and backed us up to the bed. He paused for a moment and threw down the suitcase and then put his lips on mine once again.

"I have to… tell you… something, Jeff." I tried to tell him during our kisses.

"What?" He asked, laying me down on the bed. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I love you, too." I muttered as I attacked his neck with my mouth. And I guess you know what happens next. Yep, we made love. Why after the fight about taking drugs? I'll never know, but I do love Jeff and I couldn't handle it anymore. I forgot about everything that night. All I could think about was Jeff and I lying naked in each others arms.

"Jeff?" I asked the next morning. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ivy." He murmured and kissed me softly. "I love you." He told me, running his fingers through my hair.

I sighed, smiling. "I love you too." I got out from under the covers and found my underwear all the way across the room. "You have some throwing power, Jeff." I laughed.

"Only for you," He laughed with me, leaning on his elbows and kissing the back of my neck. I turned my head and kissed his nose. I then got up and collected my clothes.

"When do you have to go back home?" I asked him, putting on my bra. Jeff watched me for a moment, smiling and then sighed.

"I have to leave at one o'clock." He informed me, pulling his boxers on. I finished with my clothes and sat down on the bed, watching him pull on his clothes for the day. I wanted to question him again about the drugs, but I guess that he told me last night. He said something about Beth calling him and saying some hurtful things to him and about seeing me with Randy all the time.

"I so glad that you made me your first." Jeff murmured as he kissed me and gathered the stuff that had fallen from his suitcase. Yeah, I lost my virginity to Jeff Hardy. I know there are a lot of girls that will hate me now, but I loved it. He was gentle and sweet and careful about everything. It just proved that he really did care about me.

"I wanted you to be mine." I told him, meaning it. He looked at me, surprised, but when he looked into my eyes, he smiled.

"I love you." He said. Jeff was about to kiss me again when there was knocking on the door.

"Open up you fag-muffin!" Shannon yelled from outside the door. "I had to sleep with Maria because you locked the friggen door!"

Jeff sighed unlocked and opened the door. Shannon burst into the room and glared at Jeff. "You slept with Maria?" Jeff asked, lifting one eyebrow. I tried to keep quiet but Shannon saw me anyway.

Shannon pointed at me. "So that's why Maria offered to have me sleep with her. Ivy was in here sleeping with you." I burst into laugher, hiding my face into the pillow. I heard Jeff laughing too and knew that Shannon was probably looking confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked. "Don't tell me that you gave her some high energy drink that made her high." He said.

"No, I didn't get her high off some energy drink. I just made love to her, alright?" Jeff informed Shannon.

Shannon looked back and forth between us. He stopped at me. "What about Randy?" He asked.

"Oh crap!" I yelled and ran my fingers through my hair. I still liked him also. God, I hoped sleeping with Jeff would make up my mind.

Jeff looked over at me with his sad eyes. I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know what to do." I told them.

"But you just told me that you loved me!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I do!" I said quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong impression. I got up on my knees on the bed and bit my lip. "It's just that I like him too and…" I trailed off, not wanting to say what I wanted to say.

"But you love me. That should give you enough to get rid of him and be with me." Jeff pleaded with me. "Ivy, I love you." He looked at me, practically begging me with his eyes. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his eyes.

"Look, can we talk about this when you get back?" I asked him. I heard him sigh and a door slam. I opened my eyes to see the bathroom door closed and Shannon looking at me. I glared at him, not mad at him, but feeling like taking out my hurt and pain on him.

I was going to say something mean to him, but decided against it, not wanting to have another person mad at me. I already have Ken mad at me for getting my lovely tattoo, and now I have Jeff mad at me for not breaking up with Randy.

"I'll just leave." I said and quickly left Jeff's and Shannon's hotel room. I walked down the hallway and down the steps to Maria's and my hotel room. I opened the door and walked in, plopping down on the couch next to Maria. She looked at me, confusion written over her face.

"Why the long face?" She asked me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I went over to see Jeff like I told you last night and we had a fight. The next thing I knew it was morning and my virginity was gone." I told her.

"He took it? You and Jeff did the dirty deed?" Maria asked her eyes wide. I nodded. "Then why are you sad about it? Is he really bad in bed?"

I smiled slightly, shaking my head. "No, he was great in bed. I guess you can't really take it from me; Jeff was my first. But I'm sad because Shannon interrupted our morning wake-up and he reminded me of Randy. I told Jeff that I loved him, but I still like Randy also. Jeff got mad at me and I really do love him."

"Why would you have sex with a druggie, though?" She asked.

"Jeff was taking pain killers! Do you expect him to go though all that pain for so long with out trying to get rid of it?" I yelled at Maria, hating that she called him a druggie. Maria looked at me shocked. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just mad at the fact that you called Jeff a druggie." I told her. She smiled softly.

"I understand. If you called someone that I loved a druggie, I would have gone off on you too."

"So, Shannon was saying that you let him sleep with you." I raised my eyebrows suggestively. She laughed and shook her head. "Did you use protection?"

Maria wrinkled her nose at me, smiling. "I didn't let him sleep with me. I let him sleep in your bed." She told me. "But I should be asking you if you guys used protection."

I thought back to last night and could not recall using protection. I cursed under my breath and rubbed my temple. "Not that I can recall." I told her.

"Ivy! I thought that you knew better." Maria gasped.

"I do know better. I guess we were too caught up in our locked up passion that we forgot about everything!" I sighed, wondering why I didn't think of using protection.

"But now there is a chance that you could become pregnant." Maria informed me. I nodded, knowing that there was a fifty percent chance that I could become pregnant.

"I know that Maria. I know."


	25. Chapter 25

I reached into the pretzel bag and pulled a handful out, popping them one-by-one into my mouth. Randy sighed and took the bag from me. I made a sound of protest and pouted when he wouldn't give me the bag back. "You can't eat all of it." Randy told me.

"Yes I can." I replied, making a grab for the bag. Randy pulled it away from my grasp.

"What has gotten into you lately? You haven't been the same since you heard that Jeff got suspended." He told me. I just shrugged and folded my hands over my stomach. It was Saturday and I was really sad. I had been thinking about what Gil Hardy had said. He told me not to hurt Jeff; but I think I already did. 

Randy groaned in frustration and set the bag down on the couch. "Why won't you talk to me? Have I done anything wrong?" He asked me. 

"No." I said, keeping my eyes down, feeling guilty. Randy didn't deserve me cheating on him. NO one deserved to be cheated on.

"Then what is wrong?" Randy sat down next to me, putting his arms around me. I held in my tears that I had been holding in ever since Jeff and I fought Tuesday morning. Randy just rocked me back and forth, kissing my head.

"I'm just emotional, Randy." I replied to his question. "That's all." He just nodded and pulled me closer to him.

"I love being with you." He told me, rubbing my shoulders. I just leaned my head against him, not saying anything. I jumped slightly when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly got it out and looked at the id. 'Jeff,' it said with a picture of him that I took.

"Jeff?" I answered it quickly, getting up from the couch. I didn't think that he would have called me.

"Ivy, everything's gone. Everything…" Jeff cried out. He sounded like he was in pain.

"What's gone?" I asked him, trying to keep calm. His breathing got quicker and he sounded like he was holding back tears.

"My house, everything and even the black dog is gone. She died in the fire." Jeff sniffled and my face fell.

"Jeff," I started, not knowing what to say to him. What had Jeff done to deserve this? Losing everything in a fire? "Jeff, you are okay, right?" I asked, not wanting him to be hurt.

"I wasn't home when it happened. Dad had me over and we talked about some things." He replied. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was so glad that he was okay.

"I really glad that you're okay. I don't want anything to happen to you. Ever," I told him, not caring that Randy was in the room hearing my end of the conversation.

"What did I do to deserve this? I'm suspended with no pay, my house burned down, Beth keeps calling trying to fix things up but then she goes and starts a fight because of nothing." Jeff said. "And the worst of all, I'm losing the women I love."

I knew this was going to get personal. I held up a finger to Randy and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. I turned on the shower and sat with my back against the wall next to the shower. I did not what Randy to hear what Jeff and I were talking about.

"Jeff, you're not losing me. I just don't know who I really want. I do like you. A whole lot, I really do, Jeff. I just like Randy also. Oh, I just don't know what to do." I tell him, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I can't live without you, Ivy. I hate seeing you with Randy and know that I know that you like me, it hurts even more." Jeff sighed. "Look, if you listen to this one song called 'Comatose' By Skillet, then you will know how I feel." (This is the song: http/ will do that." I told him.

"Thanks. Look, I have to go find stuff on mine that I can actually keep. I will be watching you on Monday though. I love you, Ivy." He said.

"I love you too, Jeff." I said and then ended the call. I quickly looked up the band Skillet on the internet on my phone and looked up the song Jeff was talking about. I let the song play out into the room and I listened to the lyrics. When the song was finished, I loved the song and finally knew the way Jeff feels about me. I sighed and put my phone away and turned off the shower. I walked out of the room and ignored the look Randy was giving me. I just walked over to my bed and lied down on it, burring my face into the pillow.

"Ivy?" Randy asked softly. I just turned into his chest and cried my eyes out.

On Monday I was sitting on the couch in the women's locker room. I hadn't said words to anyone since I talked to Jeff on Saturday. My heart felt like it was broken. No one could even make me smile. I just sat there and looked into space. I knew I had to get into character, but I would get into mine right before I went to the ring.

"Ivy! Would you stop acting like your dog died and get your butt to wardrobe?" Mickie yelled at me. I looked up at her and gave her sad eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever." Mickie grabbed her towel and went into the shower. I sighed and got up making my way to wardrobe. I heard JBL's music and quickly picked up my pace. When I got to wardrobe, Maria dragged me in and she started throwing random outfits at me.

"We so need to match! What color do you think we should wear?" Maria asked me, her hair and makeup already finished. I shrugged and looked for something green. I hadn't seen anyone wear green tonight, which I thought was funny as it was St. Patrick's Day. I picked up a green outfit of hers. 

"Oh, that would be perfect!" Maria squealed. I don't know what has gotten into her. Why does everyone have to be so happy? I just wanted to crawl back into bed and cry some more.

"I like this one. It would show off your tattoo!" Maria threw me a bra-type top with black ribbons going up the front and a pair of green pants. I walked behind the screen and changed into the outfit. When I came out from behind the screen, Maria and I helped each other fix our clothes so we won't have a wardrobe malfunction and we walked to hair and make-up. I sat down on the chair and Meg fixed my hair, leaving it down, slightly curled in ringlets and glitter on my streaks. 

"How are you feeling, babe?" Meg asked me as she started on my smoky eyes. I shrugged and Maria answered for me.

"She's not talking ever since she talked to Jeff on Saturday." I rolled my eyes. I bet Randy told her what happened. 

"I can understand. I can tell you love Jeff very much and I bet it's killing you inside to see him leave. And then to hear about his house burning down and losing one of his dogs, must be horrible." Meg smiled slightly. I nodded as she started on my lips.

Soon Maria and I were standing outside the curtain. Ric was walking through, the right side of his face covered in blood. Maria ran over to him, giving him a hug despite the blood coming off his face. I just leaned against the wall and watched Candice and Victoria walked over to us. Lisa Marie, as you better know as Victoria, tried to stay neutral between the fights with the Divas. She and Torrie were the oldest Divas here and they liked to be friends with everyone.

"Ivy, be careful out there." Ric said as he hugged me. He kissed my cheek and gave Victoria and Candice a hug before walking off. Mr. McMahon walked through the curtain. He nodded to us and to Anthony who leaned on the wall next to me. Maria groaned softly and I just gave Anthony a look to back off. He smirked and did so, putting his hands up in defense.

"You're a butt head, Anthony." Maria growled. Lisa Marie sighed and shook her head.

"Why must you two fight?" She asked, knowing about Anthony's and Maria's infamous fights.

"Because my Maria just loves to fight with me," Anthony said with his fake accent. Maria flicked him off with both hands. I rolled my eyes and watched the monitor as King walked towards Jared from Subway. They talked for a while and soon Maria's music started. She walked out with a smile on and I followed after her, getting into my character.

I smiled and jumped up and down in place as Maria blew a kiss to me. I laughed and blew her a kiss too. She looked happy to see me not acting sad. I slapped the fans hands on one side as Maria did the same on the other. We stopped at the end of the ramp and I pointed up to the big screen while Maria bent down slightly and winked at the fans.

There was a big boom and Maria's Playboy cover fell down and hung from the top of the screen. I grabbed Maria and we walked up to the ring. Maria got in first and ran over to the turn buckle. I smirked and lifted my leg over the middle rope and slowly went under it. I heard wolf-whistles and laughed as Maria came over to me. 

"Go up there." She told me as she pointed up to the turn buckle. I nodded and did so. I threw up the rocker sign and then smiled and did the Hardyz guns and Matt's V-1 sign. I heard the fans scream louder and laughed. I thought I was going to get a bad reaction from it, but they loved it. 

Candice's music starts and she walks out, Victoria following her. Victoria pointed up to Maria's Playboy cover and then acted like she was going to throw up. I just shook my head and put my hand on Maria's shoulder. She smiled and hugged me. Candice did her jacket thing and Victoria just stared Maria and me down. I got up into her face and glared with her.

"Don't mess with us." I told her, the first words in two days. She glared back and Maria pulled me back as Santino's music started. Maria and I looked at him in confusion as he walked down the ramp, glaring at us. I just raised an eyebrow and laughed at him. Maria shook her head as Santino made his way over to J.R. and King.

"You want to start first?" I asked Maria. She nodded and it looked like she and Candice were going to start off the match. I shouted words of encouragement to Maria as she took control of the match.

"Good girl!" I shouted as Maria throws Candice into the ring post and then starts throwing punches at Candice's stomach. Candice starts to fight back and grabs Maria by the hair and throws her to the ground. Maria holds her nose and then Candice grabs Maria's foot and drags Maria over to her corner. She tags Victoria in and Victoria starts going after Maria. 

"Come on, Maria. You got this!" I called out, giving her support. Victoria lays Maria out in the middle of the ring and turns around. She throws her hands up in the air and yells out something. She jumps into a moonsault and Maria counters by pulling her knees up to her stomach. Victoria gasps in pain and makes her way over to Candice to tag her in.

"Tag me, Maria!" I yell as she crawls towards me. Victoria gets to Candice first and Candice goes after Maria's foot. Maria kicks at Candice and tags me. I run in, feeling great because it was the first time I have wrestled in a while. I clotheslined Candice and she quickly got up. I bounced off the ropes and dodged Victoria's knee. I cross-bodied Candice and then ran over to spear Victoria off the canvas.

Candice slowly gets up and I stalk her. When she gets up, I kick her in the stomach and then fling her into the turnbuckle. I run over and pull my legs to her chest, pulling her down into a monkey flip and then going up onto the turnbuckle. I yell to the crowd and jump off, doing a corkscrew splash onto Candice. I quickly pin her for the win and I jump up and down, smiling. 

"We won!" Maria yelled and hugged me. I laughed and looked over to J.R. and King. Santino was throwing a fit and he threw the soda at King. I gasped as Santino punched King and then took King's Subway sandwich and took a bite out of it. I shook my head and Maria looked at me confused. 

"He's crazy." I told her. She nodded and we watched as Candice, Victoria, and Santino walked backwards up the ramp. I motioned to Candice and held my hands over my stomach. She glared at me and shook her head. Santino took another bite of the sandwich and Victoria copied him. I looked at Maria confused and she just rotated her finger around her ear, telling me that they were crazy.

"You're all crazy!" Maria yelled to them. They just continued their way backstage and Maria and I got out of the ring and I blew a kiss to the camera, knowing Jeff would see it. I walked over to the fans and slapped their hands. They smiled and I smiled back, pulling hair out of my face.

Maria and I walked backstage and we hugged. "You going to talk to me know?" She asked. I shook my head and smiled, laughing. She laughed also and we walked to the women's locker room, arm-in-arm.

**A/N:**_ Hey Guys. I'm really sad. This morning I saw my cat get run over, and I don't know if she's okay or not. I tried not to cry during school, but this girl who sits next to me on the bus didn't give me any compassion. All she said was that she was sorry and that I can get a new one. I was like 'what the crap? I tell you that one of my cats got run over and might not live and you tell me that I can get a new one?' I was so ticked off. All my other friends and teachers were nice about it. I could tell in their eyes that they really did care about my feelings. Anyway, I want to say thanks to gamingXwidow_, _68 stones from a broken heart, Inday, jada951, dj-ssdd, sailormama, x.Hardy.at.Heart.x, and awprncss4386 for reviewing. I love getting reviews. I love you all! Love, Alissa _


	26. Chapter 26

"I love you

"I love you." Jeff said as he put his arms around me. I sighed and leaned into him as he put little kisses along my neck.

"I love you too, Jeff. I really do." We were outside in the woods, our feet free of shoes and in the cool water of the lake.

"I feel so good being with you." Jeff told me, kissing my lips gently. I smiled and kissed his cheek, putting my arms around his neck.

"I do too." I snuggled into his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my hair. He sighed happily and I giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing," I replied, looking up into his amazing, green eyes. He smiled down at me as the wind blew slightly, making my hair fly about us.

"You look so beautiful, it hurts me." Jeff said. I blushed and leaned my head against his shoulder. He lifted my face up and kissed me. I kissed him back and ran my fingers through his hair, taking out the elastic band that held up his shoulder length hair. I bit his lip and slid my tongue into his mouth. He groaned softly and pulled away.

"Ivy…" He faded slightly. I looked up at him as he started to turn into mist.

"Jeff?" I was so confused. Was there a disease that made people turn to mist?

"Ivy!" Someone yelled. I jumped up startled. I looked into the face of the hyper brunette known as Mickie James. Melina was standing behind her, looking confused.

"Huh?" I asked confused. I guess being with Jeff was just a dream. My heart sank. I must have fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for RAW to start.

"You moaned Jeff's name. Were you having an intimate dream about him?" Melina asked, smirking. I had told them about my night with Jeff. The only friends that I hadn't told were my brother and Beth. Beth was sorta a blabbermouth and I certainly didn't want this getting out to Randy.

"No." I told them. "I was just dreaming about us out in the woods and we were just enjoying each other's company."

"There must have been something going on." Mickie winked and sat down next to me on the couch.

"We just did some serious kissing, okay." I laugh as they squeal like they did the night I told them about me and Jeff getting it on.

"So I never did ask. Is Jeff a good kisser?" Melina asked, looking very interested.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, Mel? He has a tongue ring and a lip ring. That's going to feel good anywhere." I tell her. We laughed and I shook my head at my friends. They were so crazy.

"I want a guy with a tongue ring, now." Melina laughed.

"I'm going to have to force Kenny to get one." Mickie smirked.

"You guys." I laughed with them.

"Ivy?" Maria asked walking in to the locker room, the newly returned Ashley behind her.

"Yeah?" I asked, standing up and adjusting my purple bra-like top with gold ribbons up the front and black jeans with gold laces going down my side. I was going to be in the main event with Paul, Ric, John, and Shawn and we were going against Big Show, JBL, Randy, Umaga, and Candice.

"There was this new and really cute crew man looking for you." Maria told me, blushing slightly. I raised my eyebrow at her, never having seen her blush before.

"What does this guy look like?" I ask her. She smiled dreamily and sighed.

"He has blue eyes and red hair with blue streaks. He was super hot." Maria giggled. Ashley nodded.

"I have to agree, he was pretty soaking hot." Ashley nudged Maria who blushed more.

"I'll talk to him for you." I told Maria. She looked at me, eyes wide. "Don't worry. I'll get to know him before I say anything to him." I laughed and ran out of the room as I heard Maria get up from sitting on a bench.

"Oof." I fell to the floor as I ran into something hard. I looked up to see the man Maria was describing.

"I'm so sorry." He said; his voice deep. His red hair was falling into his blue eyes. He bent down and held out a hand for me to take. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks…" I trailed off, not knowing his name and wanting it for Maria.

"Alex." He told me, smiling.

"My friend Maria told me that you were looking for me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I was told to tell you and Candice that you were wanted at the gorilla position." He scrunched up his nose at the name of Candice.

"Don't like Candice?" I laughed as I started making my way to where I was needed. Alex followed me, falling into step with me.

"She tried to come on to me." He informed me. I laughed as he smiled. "I didn't like it very much. I would rather have Umaga come on to me." I laughed harder.

"That can be arranged." I smiled. He made a gagging noise and I shook my head. "Or I could get Maria to beat the crap out of Candice." I raised my eyebrow.

"I would like that, but since you are going against her tonight, I would like to see you beat the crap out of Candice."

"I will, but the next time Maria and Candice get in the ring together, I'll make sure to make Maria beat Candice."

Alex smiled and nodded. We made it to the gorilla position and Randy ran up to me, greeting my by pulling me into my arms and kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Hello, Randy." I laughed as he set me down. He looked over at Alex and nodded his head in greeting. Alex nodded his head back and looked over at me. "Alex, this is Randy. Randy, this is my new found friend, Alex." I introduced them.

"Ivy!" I said as I swept up into a hug. I giggled and hugged the man back, knowing the voice was the only John Cena.

"Hi, John." I greeted him. He smiled down at me and I let him go to give Paul a hug. Paul picked me up off the floor and kissed my cheek.

"How are you doing, Love?" Paul asked me, using a nickname that he and Shawn made up. Yeah, I have nick-names from DX and the Carolina Crew. I loved that.

"Fine." I saw that Alex had already introduced himself to John and he, John, and Randy were having a conversation. I smiled and another crew man came up to them and told them that RAW was going to start in a couple of minutes. Everyone else was already there, in their own conversations.

"How are things with you and Jeff?" Paul whispered in my ear. I looked up at him confused. He looked down at me, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Everything's going fine." I told him. He nodded slightly.

"Is he okay with his house and his dog?" He asked.

"He could be doing better. He hasn't talked to me since it happened, but I have talked to Matt a couple of times. He said that Jeff doesn't want to talk to me because he is going through so much right now and he doesn't want to put all his troubles on me." I waved good-bye to Alex as he left with one of the other crew man. He smiled and waved back.

"He loves you, you know that?" Paul told me. I looked up at him and nodded. I brought his head down to me.

"I love him, too. But, just don't tell Randy. I still have feeling for him. And with Jeff being gone, I can't do anything." I whispered in Paul's ear. He pulled up slightly and nodded.

"He's probably putting some distance so it doesn't hurt so much." Paul informed me. I nodded and covered my ears as the fireworks went off to signal the start of RAW. Right after that John's music started and John smiled and walked out with a microphone. I didn't hear a word he was saying, because I was thinking about what Paul had said.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Candice's music started. She walked down with her title around her arm. She strutted down the ramp, smirking. She got into the ring, forgetting her jacket and put the microphone that she had to her lips. "John, it looks like we have something in common. We are both going to win at Wrestle Mania." She looked up at John.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." John looked down at her. She looked confused.

"Well, I believe what I said is going to come true. I mean, your going to go home WWE Champion and I will retain the Woman's Championship and beat that Ivy Kennedy's little face to the ground." Candice smiled sadistically. I rolled my eyes and John did the same.

I grabbed my microphone and waited for my cue. "You never know, Candice. It could be the other way around." John said. Candice looked up at him, slightly angered. She was about to speak into the microphone but my music cut her off.

"Bye, guys." I waved to them and walked out bobbing my head to the beat of 'Out of Control' by Hoobastank. I heard the crowd screaming and smiled. I put up the hardy guns and then did Matt's sign. I smirked and walked down the ramp, slapping the fans hands. I waved to John and he smiled.

I walked up the steel steps and smiled as John sat on the ropes for me. I nodded my thanks and got into the ring, making it quick so John didn't get any ideas. I blew a kiss to J.R. and King and the waved to me. I turned back to Candice and smiled.

"You know, Candice. John's right. It's your face that is going to be beaten into the ground. I have already asked someone if I could use a weapon that they had made so famous." I paused as the fans screamed, knowing who the person was.

"You mean your brother's microphone?" John asked, being a smarty-pants. I raised my eyebrow at him. He mouthed 'what?' to me.

"No, in fact it's one of the men that you will be facing at Wrestle Mania. The King of Kings, The Game, Triple H!" I yelled into the microphone. The fans screamed louder and Candice looked scared. I smirked at her and she glared at me.

"Your not going to win anyway." She yelled at me. "You have nothing on me. I have more experience. I am better than you."

John and I exchanged glances. "What are you, MVP?" I asked her. She glared at me harder. She yelled into the microphone and then dropped it, coming at me. I dropped mine and took her head and threw her against the ground. She grabbed my pants and pulled me down with her. I gasped and threw a punch at her.

"Well, It's the Big Show!" Came through out the arena. Candice stopped and it gave me time to throw a punch at her before John grabbed me, pulling me away from Candice.

"Ladies, stop. All you seem to do is fight." Big Show said as he came into the ring. I nodded my head.

"I don't like her." I told the Big Show. Candice made another attempt to grab me but the Big Show pulled her back.

"It doesn't really matter who wins between your matches, but I know that I'm going to end Mayweather's career for good. And there is nothing that he can do about it." Big Show boasted. John rolled his eyes.

"And me KO'ing Mayweather will replace Hogan body slamming Andre as the single-most replayed moment in Mania history." The fans booed at that. I shook my head. John was going to say something, but JBL's music interrupted him. JBL came out wearing a suit and I glared at him.

"Big Show, you can eat Mayweather for all I care. I will make history at Mania. I put that mutant Hornswoggle in the hospital crying for his daddy. I will do better than every single one of you in the ring. I will give Finlay the greatest beating that anyone will ever get. There are no rules for me to follow. And no one will stop me." JBL smirked sadistically. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. This man is crazy.

John took his head from my shoulder and yawned. "I'm sorry," He said into the microphone. "I was just thinking about how I beat you at Wrestle Mania 21." John said, stepping away from me. I shook my head, remembering watching him do so.

JBL gave John a dark glare. If looks could kill, John would have been darn close to hell. Randy's music came on and he walked out with the title on his shoulder. I scratched my head and coughed to stop the smile from coming onto my face. He looked really good in his shirt.

"You know, some people think that The Big Show will K'O Mayweather. Some people think that JBL is going to beat up Finlay. And some people think that Candice will beat Ivy." Randy winked at me. I raised my eyebrow, going along with my character.

"But no one thinks that I will leave with the WWE Championship. I don't care; that's the way I like it because I feed off of that. That means I get all the press when I retain the title." Randy boasted.

Umaga's music started and he walked down. He glared at Randy and then took the microphone from him. He yelled into the microphone. "Batista!" And then he paused and looked at the microphone. He spoke in his language and I had no clue what he was saying. I heard another Batista and that was it.

"Hold on. I happen to be fluent in Samoan." John said, putting his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him, shaking my head slightly. "It's so true that Randy Orton listens to boy bands and that he watches shows about two dads." I gasped and looked at Randy, trying to stifle my giggling.

Triple H's music comes on and he walks out, wearing his new shirt. He took his time but when he reached the ring, I sat on the ropes for him as a sign of respect. He smiled at me and got into the ring, kissing my cheek as he did so. I got off the ropes and stood next to him as he started talking.

"Yes, this is the new Triple H shirt." He paused as the fans screamed. "It's pretty awesome, isn't it Ivy?" He grabbed my mic from the ground and gave it to me. I giggled and nodded.

"It sure is awesome, Hunter. I would totally wear that." I smiled and he did the same.

"I'll make sure to get you one. Anyway, back on track." Hunter turned serious. I looked out to the fans and saw that someone was holding up a yellow sign that had the word 'Swanton Bomb,' on it. I smiled and pointed to it. The fan moved the sign side to side and I knew that the person had seen me do that.

I didn't turn back into the conversation, I wasn't needed yet. I looked around at the fans, a smile on my face. I loved my job. "There's not a damn thing that anyone can do about it." Hunter was saying, up in John's face.

JBL interrupted Hunter and started yammering about something. Hunter glared and started yelling at him. John just had to get in and started yelling at Hunter. I walked over to John and Hunter, and got in between them, yelling at them to stop. Candice ran over to me and started yelling at me. I dropped my mic and pushed her. She pushed me back and I slapped her. William Regal walked out, yelling at everyone to stop.

"Leave her be." Hunter told me as he and John pulled me away from Candice. Randy and JBL were holding Candice back. I glared at her.

"Okay, since everyone wants a piece of each other, I've decided to make a 10-man, No DQ, tag match tonight for the main event. On one side, it will be Umaga, Randy Orton, JBL, Candice Michelle and The Big Show. On the other side, it will be Triple H, John Cena, Ivy Kennedy…" Regal paused for a minute. "Ric Flair…" He paused again. "And Shawn Michaels."

I looked around at everyone and glared at Candice. She just smirked at me. Regal's music came on and he walked off the top of the ramp. The heels got out of the ring and John, Hunter and I stayed in the ring. I shook my head and when the heels went backstage, I got out of the ring and slapped the fans hands as I went backstage.

Soon, it was the main event and nothing important had happened in between. I had talked to Maria about Alex and had introduced them to each other. They seemed to get along very well. I watched as all the heels made their way to the ring by themselves. I was going to be the first one out there for the baby faces.

When Candice had finished her entrance, my music started and I walked out smiling and jumping up and down. I put the guns up and then did Matt's sign. The crowd screamed their appreciation for me and I laughed as I slapped the fans hands. I stopped at the bottom of the ramp and looked up at the heels in the ring. I just shrugged and pointed up at the top of the ramp as Shawn's music started.

The fans were silent as Shawn made his way down the ramp. His heel turn was successful then. He stopped next to me and looked down at me. I shook my head and looked down, playing up the heel turn for Shawn.

Ric's music came and almost every fan 'Woooooed.' He got down to the ramp and stared Shawn down. He turned to me and hugged me. I felt so glad to be able to be in a match with the Nature Boy. It is such an honor to work with him.

John came out and the fans went nuts. John went past us and walked into the ring. I shrugged and followed him. I sat on the ropes for Ric and he smiled at me and did the same for me. I laughed and did my entrance into the ring slowly. I'm sure he wouldn't mind and I didn't mind either. It was fun to mess around with Ric.

Triple H's entrance was long as always. I just leaned against the ring post and John and I talked quietly.

Hunter got in and we decided who was going to go first. I wanted to go first, and I wouldn't take no for and answer. Randy stood in the middle of the ring and I just walked up to him, pushing at him.

"Tag Candice in." I told him. He smirked down at me and grabbed my arms. I glared at him and punched him. He stumbled back slightly and jumped up and threw my legs around his neck. I did a hurricanrana and he flew across the ring. I ran over to Randy and did a sling shot moonsault.

Finlay's music came on and he ran down the ramp to start trouble with JBL. I was momentarily distracted but quickly got back on track. Randy stood up and I tried to kick him, but he grabbed my foot. I hopped up and down on my other foot and then jumped up and kicked Randy with my other foot. I ran over to the turn buckle and jumped up and on it.

Randy quickly got up and tagged in Umaga. I got down and tried to make my way over to my corner, but he blocked me. I backed up against the turn buckle and tried not to show any fear. I screamed as he came at me, but then he fell to the floor. Batista had just speared him. They quickly started brawling outside the ring and I ran over and tagged Shawn. He got in and The Big Show also got in.

Candice got down and started going after me. I jumped down and we started fighting each other. I threw her down on the ground and then looked under the ring and saw a trash can top. I smirked a smirk that could rival Randy's and held it up. I turned around to see Candice standing up. I hit her with the trash can lid and she fell down.

I heard the crowd ooing and then a giant slap. I looked up to see that Ric leaning against the turn buckle and the Big Show letting his hand fall away from Ric's body. I fell down to the ground after feeling something hitting the back of my legs. I hissed as I hit the ground hard. I turned my head to see Candice with a base ball bat.

I took my trash can lid and hit her legs with it. I crawled over to the announcers table and I saw a camera following me. I grabbed Lillian's chair and carefully stood up, using the table as leverage. I hit Candice with it and she fell down.

I saw that the Big Show had left and Hunter and Shawn were battling it out near me. I looked up and saw that Ric had just hit Shawn with a low blow. Shawn fell out of ring and Ric put Randy in the Figure-Four Leg Lock. I smiled as Randy started tapping out and the bell rang.

Ric stood up. "Wooo!" He went after running his fingers through his hair. I limped my way into the ring and gave Ric a hug. He held up my hand and I laughed as Candice tried to get up. Randy got down and helped her up. Ric put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against his chest. I didn't care if he was sweaty or not.

"It was great to work you, Ric." I told him.

"You too, pretty red." He smiled down at me. I kissed his cheek and we both got out of the ring. I slapped the fans hands as I made my way backstage. I blew a kiss to the crowd before going backstage with Ric. Shawn had already gone back stage and Paul and John were being separated by the referees.

"Ivy! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" My brother said as he hugged me. I shook my head at my brother. I haven't seen much of him lately. He had been spending time with Lillian and was getting ready to be in a movie that was going to be on DVD only.

"I'm fine, Ken." I kissed his cheek. He sighed in relief. Ric gave Ken a quick hug and then he gave me a hug before leaving. Ken linked arms with me and we walked to the woman's locker room. I took a quick shower and gathered my stuff together before leaving with Lillian and my brother. I met Randy in the lobby and we walked up to our room together.

"You and Candice did some good fighting out there." Randy commented as he rubbed the back of my aching legs.

"I just wanted to beat her face in, but that can wait until this Sunday." I smiled, moving under his magic fingers. I really wished that it was Jeff's fingers, but Randy's were going to have to do.

"I can't wait to see you get the title." He said as he ran his fingers up until they were at my back. He rubbed there and I shivered slightly.

"That feels good." I mumbled. He chuckled and then laid down next to me, pulling the covers over us. I snuggled up to his warm body and he kissed my head.

I fell asleep but I thought I heard him whisper something. I shook it of and fell into a deep sleep, picking up where my dream left off earlier today.

**A/N: **_Long chapter. I like it long. I just started this chapter last night. I'm really surprised that I could write that fast and get it posted in less that 24 hours. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appericated it. I love you all! Oh, and Happy late Easter. And only 5 days until Wrestle Mania! I can't wait. And can you believe that Candice re-broke her collerbone? That's pretty weird. Anyway, I'll update after Wrestle Mania! Oh, and if anyone needs a betareader, I'm here all for it. Just message me. Love, Alissa_


	27. WrestleMania!

I peaked out from behind the curtain and wrinkled my nose. There were a lot of people here already. It was the day of the Wrestle Mania Press Conference and I was really nervous. I was the only girl here and I was surrounded by a bunch of big names. Randy put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't be nervous. You'll do fine." Randy told me.

"I'm just the only girl here. Everyone is bigger then me." I bit my lip as Adam (Edge) laughed.

"Of course everyone else is bigger than you. We're men." Randy snickered at his friends comment. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." I sighed. "I meant that everyone here has made a name for themselves. I'm still starting to." I told them. They smiled at me.

"You are one of the greatest Divas right now. Look at the Power 25. You are number 13. That is really good for someone who isn't a women's championship. You are really talented. I mean, only Trish and Amy (Lita) and some other Divas fought men, but you fought Randy on Monday. Only someone like you and them would do something like that." Adam said. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You are a great person Adam." I told him. I know that Jeff and Matt had problems with him in the past, but Adam was a really nice guy.

I bit my thumbnail as Edge went out first, and bragged about how he was going to end the Undertaker's Wrestle Mania streak. I smiled, knowing that wasn't going to happen. Soon Adam sat down and they introduced me.

"Don't be nervous." Floyd called out to me. I laughed and gave him thumbs up. I walked out with my music and threw up the rocker sign. I got some wolf whistles and catcalls and I laughed. I wasn't wearing anything revealing. I was wearing a black dress that went to mid thigh and was kinda like a tank top and fish net stockings and boots that went up a little past my knees. The bottom of the dress had whit lace on it and there were white ribbons going down both sides of my breasts.

I waved to the crowd and they yelled out things to me. I looked around the room, my eyes coming to rest on a man in the back corner. He was wearing a hat, sunglasses and a black jacket. I looked at them confused, but then quickly walked up to the stand where they had the microphone.

"Thank you." I smiled to the crowd. "I feel so loved." I put my hands over my heart and they laughed along with me. "Anyway, let's get on to my train of thought, shall we?" I put one of my elbows onto the podium and put my head on my hand.

"Well, I'm facing Candice Michelle on Sunday, and trust me." I laughed and nodded my head, pointing to the fans. "She is one mean, evil witch. But I believe that I can beat her." The fans cheered and I smiled.

"I mean Candice is easy. I mean that in both ways." The fans 'ooed' and I snickered. "Did you see that she was trying to flirt with John Cena on RAW? I mean who does that? Sure I did that, but I really like the guy. I mean Candice just flirts with anyone. I bet she flirts with Umaga." I smirked and laughed along with the fans.

"Well, anyway, at Wrestle Mania on Sunday, I'll beat Candice and become the Woman's champion. It deserves to be on my waist." I blew a kiss to the cameras that were recording everything and posting it on . I sat down on the baby face side of the table and posed for pictures that and fans wanted. I kept my eyes on the man in the corner, wondering who it was.

"You did great." Paul told me after the conference. I hugged him and made my way to my rental car. Randy had gotten a ride with Adam so they could catch up on the things that were going on in my life. I was stopped by a couple of fans that wanted my autograph and pictures. I smiled, happy that I was going along well with the fans.

I stopped a little ways from my car to see that man from the back of the press conference room. I bit my lip and walked over to him. "Excuse me, sir. But why are you leaning on my car?" I asked him, keeping some distance between us, making sure that he wasn't some major serial killer on the run.

The man turned towards me and smiled. He lowered his sun glasses, revealing the beautiful green eyes of Jeff Hardy. I squealed and dropped my purse to jump into his arms. I kissed his cheek and held him close to me. "I missed you." I told him.

"You don't know how good it feels to see you again." He whispered to me. I didn't want to kiss him here in public. Someone might take a picture of it and post it on some sight.

"Let's go some where private. We have to talk." I told him, getting down from his arms. I opened up the car door and picked up my purse, putting it in the front of the car. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked him as he got into the car next to me. He nodded.

"Let's go to my hotel. It's just right down the block." He gave me directions to his hotel and put his hand on my thigh. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You look so sexy in that dress." He purred in my ear.

"Jeff, not now," I told him. He groaned into my ear.

"Later?" He questioned. I focused on my driving as Jeff started nipping at my neck. I groaned and turned sharply into the parking lot of Jeff's hotel. He looked at me, startled but I just smiled at him.

"Now you will know never to do that while I'm driving." I smiled at him and pulled into a parking space. I kissed him quickly making sure that no one would see and then turned off the car. I got out of it and Jeff did the same. I locked the car doors and pulled my purse over my shoulder. Jeff grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hotel and up to his room.

He stuck the key card into the door and it opened. Jeff smiled and pulled me in, closing the door behind me. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I felt like I was in heaven. I pulled away suddenly and he looked at me confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I just want to be with you." I pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down. I straddled him and put my head on his chest. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I missed you, you know that?"

"I missed you too. I needed to see you and when I found that you were having a press conference, I had to come here. I just had to see you." Jeff informed me. I smiled up at him and kissed him. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me back. I sighed contently and put my head back on his chest.

"I love you, Ivy."

"I love you too, Jeff."

"Where were you?" Randy asked as I came in through the hotel door the next day. Let's just say that Jeff and I got really comfortable and we fell asleep together. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to.

"I met an old friend and we stayed and chatted for a while. We talked a lot and by the time we were finished, it was after midnight and we were both really tired so I stayed of at their place." I finished in one breath. Randy looked at me weirdly. I had made that up when I was driving here. I was really proud of myself.

"Okay…" Randy said.

"That's the truth. Have I ever lied to you?" I asked him, smiling.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope." He smiled. He kissed me and grabbed our suitcases. "Common, we have a plane to catch." I grabbed my small suitcase and followed him out of the door.

I bounced up and down at the fans screaming down in the Sunshine State. I was competing in the THQ Superstar Challenge in Florida. I bounced until I was next to Matt and smiled at him. I was taking the place of Rey Mysterio whose arm was still slightly hurt. I gave Rey a quick hug and then turned to shake hands with Matt.

"You're gonna lose so bad, buddy." I smirked. He laughed and shook his head.

"It's the other way around." He smiled down at me. Rey put his arm around my shoulder and looked up at Matt.

"This Chicka is going to beat your butt, Holmes." Rey said with his Spanish accent. I smiled proudly and picked up my controller and Matt glared playfully at me before doing the same. I stuck my tongue out at him and started sorting through the people that I could choose from. I stopped on Rey's picture and clicked on it.

"Great job picking someone out, Chicka," Rey chuckled. I smiled back at him and shook my head when Matt chose himself.

"Get ready to lose, Ivy." Matt smirked and nudged me with his shoulder. I nudged him back and then looked down the line of superstars. Kofi Kingston was next to me, then Tommy Dreamer, Cody Rhodes, Randy, Ashley, and Michelle McCool.

Randy looked down at me and winked at me. I blew him a kiss and then turned my attention to the screen and Matt and I started wrestling. The fans screamed once in a while and soon Matt and I were the only ones still playing.

I groaned as Matt kicked out of the pin I had him in. "Stop getting up!" I exclaimed as we started battling again.

"Come on, Chicka; you can still win this." Rey gave me support. I bit my lip, concentrating on beating Matt. I pressed the special move button and Rey made Matt fall into the ropes before performing his 619. Rey pinned Matt and Matt started furiously tapping buttons, trying to get his character up.

"Oh yeah, baby!" I yelled out and spread my arms wide. "I beat you!" I danced a victory dance and the cords tangled around me. I laughed and Rey and Matt helped me step out of it. I hugged Matt and then Rey before getting ready to face my next opponent.

I shook with tears in my eyes. I had just watched Ric Flair's last match. Matt put his arms around me and kissed my head. "It's okay." I looked up to see him with tears in his eyes. Everyone from all three brands was waiting for Ric to get backstage so they could give him respect.

"I'm going to miss seeing him wrestle." I told Matt. I got out of his grasp and ran over to Shawn who had just come backstage. Paul and a few other superstars followed me. I pulled Shawn into a hug and he held on tightly to me.

"I feel so bad." He whispered in my ear. I kissed his cheek and turned back to Matt. He pulled me into his arms and we both watched the screen that was showing Ric walking back towards the entrance.

"How ironic is it that the ramp is so long?" Matt asked me. I whipped my tears and laughed slightly.

"Very ironic. I bet they did that just for Ric." I smiled and tried to hold back my tears. We quietly watched the screen with everyone else and I realized that Randy wasn't here. I looked around and saw him in the back with Ken. He smiled softly and wiped a tear that was falling down his face.

"Letting you have alone time with Matt." He mouthed to me. I nodded and turned back to the screen; Ric was coming backstage. I ran to the front and edged my way between Shawn and Paul. They put their arms around me and I giggled softly.

"Wooo!" Everyone yelled as Ric came backstage. He had tears in his eyes and I gave him a hug. He hugged me back and I felt his tears in the black Kennedy shirt I was wearing. It was exactly like the one Ken was wearing but instead of the K back to back, it had and I next to the K (IK).

"I love you Ric." I whispered, letting him go. He smiled and whipped my tears.

"I love you too." He kissed my cheek. I kissed his and backed up and let everyone else give him hugs and support. I whipped my tears and stood next to Candice at the gorilla position. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Good luck out there. Hope you don't beat me too hard." She told me.

"I'll try not too." I winked at her, knowing what was going to happen out there. Her music started and she danced her way out there. I looked back at Matt and saw him hugging Ric. He winked at me and I winked back.

I turned to the screen and watched as Candice made her way down to the ring. I shook my head; how could we be friendly before our match? I cleared my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I prepared my self for the fireworks that I wanted to blow off during my entrance.

I jumped up and down as Candice's music stopped and mine started. I hopped out and stood at the top of the ramp. I threw the rocker sign into the air and the fireworks went off behind me. I jumped in a circle before running down the ramp, going back and forth between the two sides to slap the fans hands.

"Wooo!" I yelled in respect for Ric. The fans screamed it back. I laughed and walked up the steel steps. I put my leg over the rope and went through it. There were fireworks that went off when I made my upper body parallel to the middle of the rope.

I jumped up on the turnbuckle and blew a kiss in the camera's direction. I smiled and on one hand, put up the Hardy's guns and the other held Matt's sign. I jumped down and stood across from Candice. She glared at me and held up her title, earning boo's from the fans. I smiled and pointed to the fans.

The ref took the belt from Candice and held it up in the air before giving it to the crewman waiting for it. The bell rang and Candice and I locked up. I kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her head, pulling her into a headlock. She countered by elbowing me in the stomach and twisting my arm around. I gasped and reached back with my other arm and grabbed Candice's hair.

"Get off!" She yelled and let go of me to get my hand out of my hold on her hair. I twisted around and grabbed her head, bringing it down to my knee. She screamed and held her head as she fell to the mat. I jumped on her and started punching her. She squealed as she tried to fend herself.

"Ivy, get off of her." The ref told me. He couldn't do anything. This match had no rules. I shrugged on got off of Candice. She got up and pushed me. I stumbled back slightly and glared at her. I pushed her back and she fell onto the mat. I shook my head and got out of the ring. I threw up the ring curtain and tried to find the weapon that I wanted.

I felt something pulling my black pants down and quickly stood up, barely missing hitting my head. Candice was trying to pull down my pants! I slapped her and pulled off her shirt. She gasped and coved up her pink bra. I laughed and turned to kick her in the face. She fell to the ground and I went back to finding my weapon.

I smirked and grabbed it and pulled it out. The fans screamed, happy that I was using Triple H's most prize possession. I saw Candice was getting up and smashed her in the stomach with the sledgehammer. She screamed and fell to one knee.

"Like that?" I yelled at her. She snarled and grabbed me, pulling me onto the ground next to her. She started pounding my head into the ground and I fought to get her off. I pushed her off me, but she stood up and dragged me to the ring post. She slammed my head into it and I slid down to the ground, holding my head.

"Do you like that?" Candice mocked me. I gasped for breath as she kicked my side. She grabbed me and threw me into the steel steps. I struggled as she tried to take off my top. I wasn't successful and the fans screamed as Candice exposed my purple and black bra. I crossed my arms over my chest and kicked at Candice.

"Witch!" I yelled at her as she smirked above me. She grabbed my hair and pulled me up. She threw me into the ring and I slowly got up. I stood with the help of the ropes and saw that Candice was getting in the ring with a chair. She charged at me and I dropped to the floor, making her trip over me. She fell and hit her head on the chair.

"Take that!" I kicked her side. Candice moved slightly. I smiled and put her body under the chair and climbed the turnbuckle. I yelled and did my special move, which they called 'Poison' and held my back in pain. Landing on steel isn't the best thing to do.

I pinned Candice but she kicked out of it. I huffed and started pulling on her pants, wanting to make her humiliated. She did a very bad job about fighting back. I laughed and threw her pants out into the crowd. I still had my shirt next to Lillian.

Candice got up and hit me with the chair. I fell and she hit me with the chair again. She threw it down and pinned me. I kicked out and she got up and threw me into the turnbuckle. She climbed it and sat down on it, hooking her legs around my neck. She moved her way to the side of the ropes and leaned back, using her legs to coke me.

I struggled, trying to get her legs off me. She finally let me go and I struggled for air. She really did choke me. She turned me over and pinned me again. I kicked out and I grabbed her throwing her into the turnbuckle. I licked my hand and slapped her across the chest. She screamed and I did it two more times before grabbing her head and bulldogged her.

I pinned her, but she kicked out. I rolled my eyes and got up dragging her along by the hair. Candice pushed me and slapped me. I punched her and she punched me. We started punching back and forth and suddenly the lights went slightly off. Candice looked up and I kicked her, pulling her into the Twist of Fate. Luckily for me, the chair was right next to me and I did the move onto the chair.

I pinned her and she didn't move. I jumped up as the bell rang and laughed in surprise. I was so happy that I got the Woman's title. I jumped up on the turnbuckle and held the title above me. I kissed it and yelled in victory. I threw up the rocker sign and jumped down before turning to meet Melina, Jillian, and Beth.

They started attacking me and I dropped the title. I was kicked, and punched from everywhere. I felt some of the kicking stop and saw that the Divas were in the ring, starting a brawl. I got up and grabbed my title. Mickie stood by my side and got out of the ring with me. "You okay?" She asked me.

"Of course, just a little hurt." I walked backwards and some of the other Divas got out and stood next to me. Ashley put her arm around me and Maria and Michelle walked in front of me. I held my head up high and my title was above my head. I smiled and walked backstage with my friends.

**A/N:** _Well, there's the chapter. I hope you like it. I had fun with this chapter, especially when I sneaked Jeff in there. :) I miss him, but i'm glad that Matt's back. I wished that he was going to be staying on RAW and try to go after the WWE title. ANyway, I was really sad when Ric retired. My Dad and I cried so hard. I know that sounds funny, but he is a great wrestler and I'm going to miss seeing him in the ring. Anyway, review! Love, Alissa_


	28. Chapter 28

I walked out to my music, my knee-length purple dress flowing around me. I held up my title and smiled to the fans screaming. It was Backlash and the Divas were having a battle royal to see who was going to be the new number one contender for my title.

I slapped the fans hands and made my way to the commentator's desk. I was going to be watching the match and talking about everything. J.R. and King stood up and smiled as I walked up beside them. I shook their hands and greeted them. I sat down on the chair and put on my headset. "Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey, Ivy." King said as the other Divas walked out to their music. "You look nice tonight."

"Thank you." I giggled.

"Well, Ivy, how do you like being women's champion?" J.R. asked me.

"I love it. And the fact that I got a title while my brother didn't." I winked. They laughed and I waved to Mickie, Maria, and Ashley. They smiled and waved back.

"Who do you think might win?" J.R. looked at me as the bell rang.

I bit my lip as I thought. "I have no idea. These women are all great athletic wrestlers and I really don't have a clue." I said slowly.

"Well, then that makes the match all the more while." King laughed. I nodded and watched as Mickie and Melina were battling it out.

"Ouch." I cringed as Beth Phoenix threw Kelly Kelly out of the ring. Kelly Kelly landed on her side and cried out in pain. I shook my head, kinda glad that I wasn't her.

"So, what did you think of the match against Matt Hardy and MVP?" King asked. I smiled remembering how happy Matt had been when he won the U.S. title.

"I loved it. I'm so proud of Matt." I said and held a laugh in behind my hand when Victoria eliminated Eve. Victoria did a victory dance only to get thrown over the ropes by Cherry.

"Go Cherry!" I exclaimed and clapped. She smiled at me and then started to help Michelle McCool.

"Cherry seems to get better and better when she gets in the ring." I commented on her ring skills. It was good to see her actually wrestling and not just being a manager.

"That she does." J.R. said. J.R. and King went on to talk about something while I watched the match, commenting on the women once in a while. The rest of the divas ganged up on Beth and she got eliminated. She freaked and glared at me.

"Sorry?" I shrugged. She had two refs escort her backstage. Soon Cherry was eliminated by Layla; Layla by Ashley; Maria by Jillian; Jillian by Mickie; Natayla by Michelle and Mickie; and Ashley by Melina. That only left Michelle, Mickie, and Melina. Before they could do anything, William Regal came out, with Paul and Katie Lea Burchill came out.

"What is going on?" I asked and stood up. William brought the mic to his lips and spoke to the confused crowd.

"Now there seems to be a diva missing, and she is standing right here." William patted Katie Lea's shoulder and she laughed and touched her brother's chest. I shook my head in shame. I didn't really want Katie Lea to win. I knew it was either going to be her or Melina going to win now.

"Katie Lea is now the official part of the final four of the battle royal!" Katie Lea ran down to the ring and Melina took advantage of the distraction to eliminate Michelle. I sat down and glared at the ring.

"That is a bunch of bull crap." I muttered.

"That's for sure." King said. Katie Lea and Melina worked together to eliminate Mickie but then Melina smirked and eliminated Katie Lea. I laughed and smiled.

"At least I got some competition." I said as Melina screamed and pointed to me, holding her hands around her waist. I shook my head and stood up, shaking my head, but clapping anyway.

"May the best woman keep the title!" I yelled at her, laughing at my little joke. I said good-bye to J.R. and King and walked backstage with my title held high above my head. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew what was going to happen tomorrow at RAW. Katie Lea was going to come out during Melina's and my non-title match and they would double-team me with Paul by their side. Mickie and my brother would come and help me and that would start a feud with all of us.

"You look beautiful." Matt said as he put his arm around me. We had grown very close. Whenever we had something with all the same brands, we would be glued together at the hip. I guess that was the closest thing I could get to Jeff, since he was gone. But I was so excited because Jeff would be coming back sometime in the month of May.

"Thanks." I leaned my head on his shoulder. His other shoulder had the title over it. I laughed. "Our shoulders match." I made gestures to our titles and he laughed too.

He kissed my forehead. "What are you going to tell Randy?" He asked me. Randy and I hadn't been on the best of terms lately so I was hardly talking to him. I would most likely want to be taking a break from him. Maybe I would leave him and go with Jeff. I'm positive that I would probably go with the latter.

"I'm going to break up with him. I think he is falling back in love with Sam." I had met Randy's ex-fiancée and I saw they way that they looked each other. They still loved each other, which made my job of breaking up with him a whole lot easier.

"Then you're going to get with Jeff?" Matt asked excitedly. I nodded, smiling.

"I really do love him, Matt." I told him.

"Well, you can go over to my place and tell him. I'm sure he can't wait to see you again." Matt smiled and my eyes got wide.

"I can do that?" I asked him.

"Yep. You can do it this weekend since you have it off." Matt informed me. I squealed and immediately ran off to find Randy. I was going to tell him that we needed to break up. Maybe things would get better when I finally got with Jeff. I sure hope it will.

_**A/N:** Sorry it has been so long guys; and that the chapters so short (Blame wirters block). I've had so much drama at school it isn't even funny. And the fact that when my brothers get home, they are always on the computer, not letting me have a chance to write anymore. Anyway, I think the next chapter will be the end, but their will be a sequal. I couldn't leave you guys guessing what happens at the end. Review my lovelies! Love, Alissa_


	29. The end or is it?

_**A/N: **__Hey everyone. Like I __said in the last chapter, this is the ending of the story. I really loved writing this story and can't wait until I start the sequel. I love you all and can't wait to see you review my squeal! I'm really sad now, so review to make me feel better! ____ Love you all. 3 Alissa 3 _

_P.S.: If anyone of you like the Jonas Brothers, I have a story up about one of them, so check it out! And if you like to WWE Role-play you can go to my profile page and get the link__ and sign up! It's really fun. _

I sighed as I walked out of the plane. It had been so long since I had last been in North Carolina, but I was happy that I was back. After all, it could be my future home. I tightened my grip on my purse and walked to the baggage claim area. I picked up my bag and was glad that no one saw through my disguise. I mean I was wearing a hat with a ponytail and sunglasses.

I walked up to where Matt had left his old car that he uses to get to the airport and got inside with the key that he gave me. I started it up and looked at the directions that Matt had given me. I had about two pages of detailed notes that he gave me. "He sure is detailed oriented." I muttered. I turned on the music and navigated my way through the cars that were coming or going.

I tapped my fingers to the beat of Metro Stations song "Shake it" and sang along to the catchy beat. Cars passed me on the freeway and I smiled, imagining how my confession would be.

_"Jeff I have something to tell you." I told him as I sat down next to him on the couch._

_"What?" He asked holding my hands in his lap. He ran his thumb over my knuckles, calming me down. I smiled, feeling so much better about telling him._

_"I had a talk with Randy the other day and um… we kinda aren't on the best terms right now. He is mad at me, but I think he's happier with this person and I don't think he gets it." I told him._

_Jeff's eyes widened. "Did you break up with him?" He asked, surprised._

_I sighed and nodded. "Yes."_

_Jeff let out a yell and hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged him back. "Does that mean that you want to be with me?"_

_I kissed him and we fell back on the couch together. After a few minutes of making out, we pulled away for a breath. "Does that answer your question?" Jeff laughed and smiled._

_"I love you Ivy."_

_"I love you too." He kissed me and we resumed our making out._

I pulled into reality when I pulled into Matt's driveway. I saw three cars, one more that it should be. I thought that it was going to be Gil so I got out, happily. I ran up to the door and knocked. I waited a few minutes but there came no answer. I knocked on it again, but there was no answer again.

"That's strange." I said to myself. I tried the door and saw that it was open. I got really confused and heard a bang come from another room. I walked towards the sound and opened the door. I gasped and my heart felt like it was literally breaking inside me. Jeff was against the wall with another women attached at his lips.

"Jeff?" I whispered. Apparently he heard it because he pushed the girl away from him and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ivy?" He asked and ran over to me.

"How could you do this to me!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face. "I was coming to tell you that I broke up with Randy so I could be with you!" I yelled at him.

"It's not what you think…" He started but I cut him off.

"That is so fricken cliché, Jeff. You're so stupid. I can see that we would have never worked since you would cheat on me." I screamed at him and ran outside to the car I got here in. I got in and drove out of the driveway quickly and pulled onto the road. I didn't know where I was going, but I know that I want to be away from where it hurt to be.

_Jeff's POV_

I ran out after Ivy. Beth had come over to talk to me today and she had pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I hadn't kissed her back, but apparently Ivy had thought differently. I love Ivy and would never ever hurt her. I ran to my car and got in, following her. I did not want to see her get hurt or do anything stupid that could get her in jail.

"Ivy, please don't do anything stupid." I muttered. I followed Matt's old car because apparently Ivy and Matt had planned this. My hands were shaking as I saw her screech to a stop right before a red light. I pulled up behind her and honked the horn. She looked back and flicked me off.

"I hate you." She mouthed and then pressed on the gas, speeding under the now green light. I sighed and wished that it wasn't seven o'clock in the morning. It was way too earlier for a chase after the one I love. I shook my head and whipped my face with my hand. I looked down at it in shock; I hadn't realized that I had been crying.

I saw Ivy a couple cars ahead of me. I suddenly got a bad feeling in my stomach and immediately realized that Ivy was going to get hurt. I saw her drive through a green light but then another car came from her left side and crashed into her. My heart stopped and I quickly got out of the car. "Ivy!" I yelled. I tried to get to her, but someone stopped me.

"Buddy, you have to let the police and ambulance get that." A big buff man was trying to hold me back. I let out a cry and sat on the ground. I ground the heels of my hands into my eyes, trying to block out all the bad things that I thought would happen. I felt people all around me but all I wanted was Ivy to be with me. I wanted to kiss her, to hold her in my arms, to tell her that I love her.

Soon there were policemen and medical men here and I was by the ambulance side, looking on as they tried to get Ivy out of the car. The other driver wasn't badly hurt, but he sure looked like he was in a rush. I about cussed him out if it wasn't for the fact that their had been policemen dragging off to be questioned.

"Please tell me that she will be alright?" I asked. One of the medical women looked up at me, sympathy in her eyes.

"I don't know sir. But we will have to bring her to the hospital." I sighed and whipped my face again. They put Ivy on a stretcher and brought her into the ambulance and I got in after her.

"Jeff." I heard her mutter. I kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Ivy." I told her before they made me sit down and crowded around her, doing things to her. I sat there and hoped and prayed to God that she will be all right.

"Please help her. I don't want to see her die. I don't think I will be able to live without her." I whispered, looking up to the sky. I just hope that God heard me. I hope with all my heart that she will be okay.


End file.
